The's Tale
by twinSlayer
Summary: It's hard for her to fall in love, because when she has fallen, it's hard to stand up back. And to be harder, her love is a well-known seducing Hibiki Laytis. Once Marn had said; don't fly too high, as when you fall, it hurts you more.
1. The Street

**This is my first try to write a fanfiction and I REALLY hope that you all will like it. I had tried my best to convey my imagination. ****Please, no ********flames..**.*raises both arms to cover head*. The **Fairy Tail characters belonged only to Mashima-sensei,except my own character which obviously I ****created.**

* * *

Reika strolled through the Magnolia town whilst her eyes hungrily searching for the Fairy Tail's insignia. While looking around, she continuously 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed as she saw the people and buildings along the street. She actually originated from a rural area, which explains her weird actions. Her place back then has no concrete buildings, let alone the strange clothes those people are wearing(_she thinks they are weird._)

She admit it that she looked a bit outdated from the fashion timeline but she still tried her best not to be left behind too far. Furthermore, Reika thought that her black leather jacket is still acceptable. She just wore shirts and jeans, the clothes that her hometown folks gave her before she left. Her black hair, which was short, messy and spiky when she was a child, was now at her shoulder level. It was still a bit messy though, making her looked a bit like Alzack from the back. But her hometown people always say that her face resembles someone famous at Magnolia(_she didn't asked about what that person was famous for_). Now that she was 18(_or so she was told, she didn't know her real age_), she was free to go to explore the world and make her own living out there.

She continued to observe the 'things' around her when suddenly she heard a grumbling sound, loud enough for the people around her to hear it too. She quickly put up her fighting stance and waited if there was any dangers around.

...

...

...

''Nothing was around'', she said. ''I wonder what that sound was...''

Her mind told her to proceed her walking when the grumbling sound was heard again. She looked around warily. Still, nothing hazardous was in her sight. She continued to walk when a pale blonde teenage boy suddenly appears in front of her and said, ''Mmm...Miss?''

''Yes? Can I help you?''

''I'm sorry for interrupting you but I think your stomach needs to be filled...'',he said while pointing his thumb politely to Reika's grumbling tummy.

Reika stared at it and chuckled after a while._ -Oh, yeah. I haven't eaten anything since the time I woke up this morning_- she thought. The boy sheepishly smiled and offered to treat her for a meal. The boy introduced himself as Eve Thylm.

''Excuse me, Miss...''

''Reika.''

''...yeah, Miss Reika. Would you mind if I give you a treat at my guild?''

''Your guild?''She hesitated.

''Yeah, my guild, Blue Pegasus. I would not want to treat a brave lady that I admire from afar to eat at the streets'', he said while blushing and making his** most **honest face.

_-He's blushing but why do I feel his words is nothing but a fake?-_

Reika gave an unconvinced stare at Eve.

''Please...there's nothing to worry about. My guild has more females than the number of fingers of the male population there'', he joked, knowing her anxiety.

''Well'', she stretched her arm outwards,'' if you say so..''

She gave a grin to him and started walking. He followed her close behind.

''Can I ask you something, Reika-san?''

''What is it?''

''Does anyone had ever stated that you look like the Salamander of Fairy Tail?''

* * *

**How was the story, guys? Is it interesting enough? Please leave your reviews so that I can improve for my later chapters...**

**And yeah, English wasn't my first language so please alert me too if there are some grammar mistakes...**

**Thank you for reading!:3**


	2. The Flirt

**To all the readers, HONTOU ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! :3*bows head 45 degree several times***

**I really like Hibiki(so random!) because he was such a good guy and too bad that his lover died. Don't worry, Hibiki!There's someone out there who are much much better than her and deserves you more...**

**And now, let's continue on with the story...**

**As usual, all Fairy Tail characters belonged to Mashima-sensei (except the OCs)...**

* * *

Eve stares at Reika. She is stuffing tons of food into her mouth greedily and chokes after a while. He hurriedly gives her a glass of plain water. Reika grabs it and gulps down the whole water and pauses for a while before resuming her mannerless way of eating. Eve just sweatdropped and thought_-she never learn, doesn't she-_

They are now at the Blue Pegasus's bar which is 'barmaid'ed by Master Bob himself. Eve ordered a cup of herb tea while Reika asks for any food available there_. ''Just give me anything!'', she said while giving her goofy and zero-stress grin._

''So, Reika-san...'' Eve starts the conversation as he sees that no way this woman will stop eating if he did not talk,'' where do you come from?''

Reika is just about to order another plate of grilled fish when he asked. She answered,'' I'm from somewhere around the outskirts of Magnolia.'' Then, she lifted her arms straight to the air and yelled nonchalantly to the 'barmaid', ''Excuse me, another grilled fish please. Thank you!''

Eve secretly hides his worried face. _-My Jewels...T^T-_

Even though his Jewels are at the brink of bankruptcy, he still insists to know this woman's itinerary. Because he can't always be with her(although he is worried), he will at least entrust her with someone he believed. Yup, she looks too naive to be an eighteen year-old girl. That just shows how gentleman Eve is, worthy for his title as one of the Trimen.

''Oh yeah, Eve...I've got something to ask you.''

Eve turned his head to face Reika. ''Yes my dear nee-chan, anything for you...'', he said with sparkles floating out of nowhere.

Though Reika feels weird by his actions, she just ignores it and asks,'' Do you know where Fairy Tail is?''

Eve is surprised. ''Yeah, I know and may I know why, milady?''

''You see, I thought of going there but I just don't know where to start. I was just walking in the town when suddenly a gang of thugs wants something which I don't really remember. After I finished my business with them(_actually more to beat them to pulps...she doesn't say this out loud_), I continued my route and after a few kilometers(_or so she thought_), there's a group of men suddenly grabbed my left arm and saying things like going for one night stand and stuff...I just don't know what to do except escape from them(_after she punched them unconscious_),and then I met you and I was hoping that you would help me to point out the directions to Fairy Tail...''

Silence fills the air when she stopped her story.

...

...

...

_-Okay, that's it!There's no way I'm going to leave her alone after all that!-_He shouts in his mind, determined.

_-Oh, come on...someone please appear this instance because I've got my own work to accomplish after this.-_Eve looks around the guild, hoping to find someone that was happy to lend a hand.

Out of the blue, the guild becomes noisy with squeals of the girls.( Yeah, didn't Eve had mentioned that there are lots of females in Blue Pegasus?)

Two figures of men walk through the guild's door. Eve becomes delighted by their presence while Reika doesn't even bother to turn her head to see who's coming. Yeah, why should she care who that is?_-_ _It's not like they are going to escort me to Fairy Tail, right?-_

''Reika-san, I want to introduce you to my friends, the other two of the Trimen, Ren Akatsuki (he poses like usual ) and Hibiki Laytis(he winked!(?))...also, Hibiki- san, could you do me a favor?''

Reika heard a soothing voice answers,'' of course, Eve. What is it?''

_-Maybe they're not that bad after all-_Reika thought.

Eve bluntly retorts,'' since our friend here wants to go to his girlfriend's house after this(Ren: Hey!) , would you help me to bring this young lady here to Fairy Tail? You see, I've got to see Master Bob and Ichiya-sama after this and she can't be left alone in this unfamiliar guild.''

_-RRIIIIIIGGHT...So he IS going to escort me to Fairy Tail...Wait! I don't even see his face yet!-_

Quickly, Reika turned her head to face a tall, ginger-haired and well-built man wearing a specially-tailored suit. She blinked.

_-Woowww...He looked like he just came out of manga!Wait, isn't this IS from manga?...Huh? What am I thinking about ? I just can't be thinking straight right now-_

Hibiki stared at Reika, as astonished as her.

_-I think I've seen this face somewhere...That slanted eyes, onyx pupil, and ...wait, black hair, GIRL?-_

Without them knowing, both of them are staring at each other. Up and down. Several times.

Eve and Ren at the side realize these two people's staring competition and giggle. Ren snaps his finger in front of Hibiki and smiles slyly. Eve interferes, ''you lllllllliiiiiiike her...'', while making a scary smiling face like a Cheshire cat. Only after that, Hibiki snaps back into the real world.

''What?...Oh, it's not like that,'' he retorts. Hibiki steps forward and kneels one leg down in front of Reika while his left hand holds her right palm. He then lightly kisses it and says, ''I was too stunned by your unique beauty that I thought you were a princess...'' He glances at her.

_Poker face_. She is making a poker face! On top of that, she's unaffected by Hibiki's sweet words! Usually, girls would have fallen head over heels to him.

'' I'm sorry but what are you doing?'', she asks, tilting her head slightly to the right. Clueless.

_Boom! ''_Our first attempt has failed, sir!'', a mini-Hibiki yells. ''It's okay! Launch our attack no.2!'', another mini-Hibiki wearing sunglasses orders. ''Sir, yes, sir!'', the mini-Hibikis start running here and there to be ready for the next move.

Hibiki clears his throat and starts to talk while suddenly Reika cuts his words before he even have the opportunity to say anything.

''...So you're the one who are going to show me the way to Fairy Tail. Eve, are you sure? This big flirty?''

_Kaboom!_ Again, his move is unsuccessful, and plus, he got labeled **'a big flirty'**! A 'nice' first impression. Inside his mind, the mini-Hibikis are all scattered on the ground with injuries on their bodies. Well, they DID got bombed twice...The 'sunglasses'ed Hibiki flags out a white cloth while crawling out of the ruins.

Eve giggles because of the name Reika gave to Hibiki. Nonetheless, it is true.

''Yeah, Reika-san. I hope you wouldn't mind if I take my leave here and give my important task a priority. Besides, Hibiki is not that bad. He's a good friend and nii-chan'', Eve convinces Reika. She needs to be buttressed by some logic reasonings or she will refuse. Reika turns her head around the guild and her eyes are searching for someone.

''Where that tanned friend of yours?''

''He's Ren. I think he already left a while ago,'' Hibiki answers, giving up to continue flirting.

''So, Reika-san. I should get going now and I hope I will see you later. Hibiki-san, please take care of my precious nee-chan or I won't forgive you for the rest of your life'', says Eve with a slight joking sound.

And hence, Eve left those two alone for his work. Reika looks at Hibiki. He also turns to her. Both are silent.

''I think we should get going now...'', Hibiki says while making his well-known seducing smile.

''Ohh...Okay!'', Reika retorts and give him her famous goofy grin.

Reika starts to walk and Hibiki follows her behind. He is a bit stunned by her grin which he considered so wonderful in his eyes. He had never found a girl so naive, like a child. It may sound weird but he is actually blushing right now. Is it true? HIBIKI IS **BLUSHING?**Without her knowledge, she had stolen the heart of a man.

* * *

**So how was it, guys? Is it okay? I use herb tea for Eve's choice of drink is because Thylm is a name of a herb and I think that 'Thylm Tea' is not really a ****good name so I just use the term 'herb'. Besides, I don't even know whether Thylm can be used in drinking or not ^_^::...**

**And that's the end of chapter 2...Reviews from you guys are the ones that feeds my mind to continue this story so please leave a review (it's optional of ****course)**

**The next chapter may evolve around her history so it may be a bit longer...Thank you for reading!:3**


	3. The Person

**Hi, minna! Thanks for the wonderful reviews you had left!Love it very much!**

**All Fairy Tail characters belonged to Mashima-sensei and the OCs are just my self-created character...**

* * *

The wagon wobbles as it run along the rocky road to Fairy Tail. Inside...

Hibiki just looks at Reika with eyes full of pity. She has a really terrible motion sickness that any tiny movements of the carriage will make her throw out the next moment. Her face had already turned greenish blue.

Well, what else he can do? As if he can cast Troia on her, he would probably done that hours before they started their journey. Again, Reika coveres her mouth as the wagon shifts to the side rapidly.

''Don't you have any methods to overcome this (horrible)problem of yours? '', he sweat-drops while folding his arms.

''I..*uuurrppp*...think there's o...*uurrrp*...one way...'', she answers with the last of her energies left.''...*uurrrpp*...pu...punch m-me...''.

His eyes widen. ''HUH? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!''

''No...I-I'm*uuurrp*...not'', her body is already as limp as mashed vegetable." It's better for me to pass out *uurrp*rather than living in hell..."

''There's got to be another way...'' _-No way I'm gonna hurt a lady...- ,_Hibiki glances at Reika which has turned white._-...ESPECIALLY in that state!-_

" Maybe we should talk about something, you know, like attracting your mind to other things. Maybe it's just your mindset that was keeping you inside the box. So let's-"

"- I'm not in a box! We're in a freaking moving wagon!"

He facepalms. _-Now I understand Lucy's suffering when she's dealing with Natsu...-_

" What I mean is to make your mind undistracted by this vehicle in motion and focus on telling a story to me and stuff...understood?"

Reika lifts her head to see Hibiki. " And what *uuurrp*...should I te-tell*uurrp* you about?"

"Let's start with your past."

She seems to be thinking for a while and she shifts from the lying position to sitting.

**Reika's POV**

Okay, first of all, my parents had passed away when I was a child. I can't even remember their face. I *uuurrp*...was retrieved by a man named Marn at the orphanage.*uurrp*... He said he's one of my relatives and claims that he had promised my parents that he will took care of me if something happened to them. I know nothing that time so I just*uuurrrp*...went with the flow.

As if it was fated to be, when we were walking*uurrp*...down a street, it suddenly rains. I looked around to fetch myself something to shelter with, but he just raised his arms above my head and the droplets of*uurp*...water is deflected! I was moved by his actions because he sheltered myself from the rain but not himself. He was drenched. I asked him," why didn't Marn protect himself from the water?"_(she was a kid so that's why she was talking a bit like Juvia)._

He answered,"** I want to be one with the water...**"

"Why?"

"You're still a kid and I don't expect you to understand though...As you can see, I'm a water mage," he smiled. He twirled his index finger and a small water ball formed at the tip.

My eyes sparkled because I was in awe. " Can I be one with water too? I want to play with the ball."

"Not so fast, Reika-chan," he stopped twirling his finger and the water ball diminished." Magic is not something for you to play, it was a **power** to protect your loved ones."

I blinked. He sighed." Yeah, you're still a child so, sure you wouldn't understa-"

"-Can you teach me?"

"Huh?"

"Can-you-teach-me, Marn?"

He froze." For what?"

I grinned." I want to protect you!"

He seemed startled but he smiled afterwards. _-This kid sure gonna grow up to be something later-_

And so, he taught me the ways of a water wizard. At the beginning, I often passed out because of the harsh training he gave me. But after a while, I was used to it. My body can control a small amount of water in a beaker or jug. Marn's was at a higher level in which he can control the downpour of rain at certain villages. He normally get called by the townsfolks to help them prevent flood or drought from happening. Some of them also asked Marn to sprinkle water to farms or feeding herds of animals with water. But surely, he was paid for that. We became really close that the villagers often call ourselves as the _Water Duo_. We accomplished the small missions within the village areas to get ourselves something to eat. The people there were also very friendly towards us and treated us like one of the residents.

* * *

" So, where is he now?", Hibiki seems so focused.

Reika's face turns gloomy. He smells something fishy.

"He's dead", she retorts.

* * *

As a well-known water mage in the residencies, he has made a lot of friends as much as his enemies. They envy Marn and had done numerous ridiculous things to him, just to make him misuse his power to 'innocent' people. Their dirty hearts and minds led to this unforgettable tragedy...

_Marn and I was walking downtown to buy some groceries when suddenly someone grabbed my arm. My hands that was gripping Marn's palm slipped away without him realizing. Maybe my hands are too small to stimulate his senses and a note was placed._

_**Come to Road Allegro at 4 p.m. If not, wave your beloved Water Twin goodbye.**_

_**(You-know-who)**_

_I was very startled that time so I didn't struggle much to escape. Maybe it was my fault for not putting much effort into releasing myself as I was hoping that Marn would come and show them who's the real boss in the small rural area. But , really, I have no idea that they would be that serious in which they put a knife at my throat when Marn showed up at the end of the street and started to punch the troupe._

_"Kid", he said," be a good girl or this blade will send you to the angel."_

_That time, I realized that this group has no intention of letting me go to Marn even if he had beat them to pulps. Hence, with the petite body of a ten year-old girl, I bit his hands and launched some small attacks to help Marn. Much to my dismay, they only inflict small injuries to them that was similar to a scratch. I panicked._

_The man earlier that threatened me with a knife, got up after struggling with the pain in his bloodied hands(I bit him, remember?) and shove his pocket knife towards my direction. I turned back and-_

_SHHHRRAAAKKK!_

_Bloods splashed across my face. Marn's ribs was torn by the knife! He was trying to protect me. PROTECT ME!_

_I was shocked because I can see his wounds very clearly which wasn't supposed to be seen by an underage child. Yeah, I was scarred for my whole life, plus with Marn in the picture, anyone could get traumatized._

_While hiding his pain, Marn walked towards that man and grabbed him, tightly. He whispered something to him which caused him to shudder from frightedness. I thought I heard something like ,__**"lay a hand on her and you can go to Hell with me..."**__(That's not fair, Marn should go to Heaven!)_

_Marn yelled ,"Reika! That spell!"_

_"What spell?"_

_"The one..."_

_My eyes widen. No...Not that..._

_"Hurry!", his grips started to weaken. The culprit was trying to run away!_

_"I don't want to!"_

_"Reika!Now!", his shirt was soaked in blood as he shouted in rage._

_"...Or else, you want someone else to be murdered like me!"_

_THUMP!_

_I realized something. I remembered something._

_**-Magic is not for you to play, it was a power to protect your loved ones-**_

_**-I want to protect you-**_

_I browsed through my mind. Yeah, sure, I wanted to protect him but I love the villagers too. I want to protect them too. What's the use of learning magic for four years when you can't even protect your most important person?_

_Therefore, I raised my left hand to form a small 'o' while my right arm bent to the side, like pulling a slingshot._

_**-I want to protect them!-**_

_My left hand aimed for the wicked man.- Wait, I want something more...Yeah. His head. I want a headshot.-_

_I smirked._

_**-Feel my wrath, asshole!-**_

_-Something's not right here. This isn't myself. What's 'asshole', by the way? I always heard that coming from Marn's mouth but never asked him for real. I don't want my attacks for vengeance, I want to protect! This isn't right!-_

_I aimed back to his body and my right hand dashed forward..._

_**-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Marn...-**_

_"HYDROGEN BOMB!"_

_Almost half of the street was blown backwards. Dusts flew to the air, along with the shattered bodies. My body wrinkled from the dehydration of the attack, but there's abundant of fresh air flowing to the surrounding. I didn't know what was what anymore. What I know that time was that my magic had depleted rapidly._

_I fainted._

* * *

When I woke up, I was on a bed in an infirmary. A nurse came in and greeted me. I asked her what has happened.

She claimed that I had been transferred to a nearby orphanage as there are no more people who wanted to adopt me. I had no other relatives except Marn. Since that, I learned to be physically strong (_since magic alone isn't enough_) and fully use my specially-gifted poker face** because I want** **to hide my feelings**...

* * *

Reika went silent.

Hibiki moves to sit beside her. He stretches his left hand.

" You felt insecure, that's why you keep frowning to yourself", he says.

He takes Reika's right hand and puts it onto his left palm." You know which person you can open up to, so I won't force yourself if don't want to show your real feelings to me."

_-That calming pair of eyes...-_she thought,_- It was exactly the same as Marn.-_

She don't know why, but she feels safe by being next to Hibiki.

"Hey, flirty."

"Yeah?"

"Can I cry?"

"Of course."

* * *

**With that, I end the third chapter...hehe**

**As usual, reviews from you guys are really precious and I would gladly appreciate it with open arms...*opens both arms**sparkles***

**I sounded like Ichiya XD...MEN!**

**This chapter is a bit sad and I promise the next chapter, I would write a more happening scene because she has set her foot into ...**

**FAIRY TAIL!**


	4. The Symbol

**Hello again, everyone! It's me, twinSlayer! **

**I want to express my thanks to EuphiliaKazenoto for pointing out my mistakes and I have edited that one. And also, I almost forgot about Hibiki's title in Weekly Sorcerer's magazine. Thanks again for bringing that one up!**

**For the other reviewers, thank you very X100 much! Also for the ones who PM-ed me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sensei is the one who created it and I only own Reika and the plotlines...**

**Okay then, off with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've arrived!"

Reika jumps off the (deadly) wagon excitedly. She runs into Fairy Tail, leaving Hibiki behind.

"Wait!", shouted Hibiki." There's something you should know..."

The left is unheard as she opens the big door.

"This is-"

_BOOOMM!_ A big crack is formed _just beside _her standing figure. She is startled.

Hibiki pats her shoulder from behind." Yup, THIS is Fairy Tail."

"Natsu, you moron!"

"Bring it on, icebrain!"

"Fighting is manly!"

"Who dare to step on my cake!"

"Mira! I'm out of booze!"

She watches the scenes happening in front of her with mouth wide agape. Nevertheless, she can sense that this guild is one of a kind.

"So, I'll leave you here, Reika-chan. You can ask around if you want to have the stamp. I'm not familiar with another guild's registration procedures."Hibiki starts to walk back to the wagon. She nods.

"Well then, how about another meeting, pretty damsel?", he gives Reika his famous wink.

_-There he goes again-_-:: -_

"Okay, firstly, thank you very much for bringing me here. The next thing is, I'm not pretty and it's obvious. Thirdly, stop that flirting, you know it won't work on me. Besides, it made me grow goosebumps", she denies heartlessly.

Again, _KABOOM!_

_-Okay...I give up. She's really an extraordinary one.-_ He chuckles. _-If only the others knew, the Weekly Sorcerer's top' I wish to be my boyfriend' is rejected this harsh...-_

Hibiki imagines their faces._-...Pfft. EPIC.-_

The wagon starts to move. He watches her as the vehicle drifts slowly back to the main road. Suddenly, something crosses his mind.

_-Can she adapt to that kind of surrounding? Fairy Tail parties hard...-_

While Reika is waving at Hibiki, a chair from the commotion inside flies to her head. Her face slams down to the ground, _hard_.

She slowly gets up before explodes," who's the prick that throw this chair?!"

And with that, she joins the 'battlefield' inside.

Hibiki shrugs. _-Naahh...she'll fit in just fine...-_

* * *

After 30 minutes of fighting, the atmosphere seems to calm down in Fairy Tail. Everybody is tired from the survival of the war. Many has long lost in their dreams but Reika stands up and asks the petite bluenette sitting beside her.

" Excuse me, do you know where I can get this guild's stamp?"

She is still panting hard as a result of the commotion earlier." Natsu? What do you want with the guild's stamp? Didn't you already have it?"

Reika blinks."Sorry but I'm not Natsu who-ever-it-was. You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm new here."

The girl pauses. "Oh, I must be hallucinating because I'm tired." She chuckles. "Sorry. Just find Mirajane at the bar over there."

"Mirajane? Okay, thanks..."

Reika walks towards the bar when she decides to ask the girl's name.

"Excuse me, your-"

The bluenette has fallen asleep.

"-...name...Nevermind."

When she reaches the bar desk, a cheerful barmaid greets her with a beautiful smile.

"Good afternoon! Are you new here? I've never seen you before ...I think", says the woman with short white hair.

Reika grins. "Are you Mirajane? I want to enlist in Fairy Tail."

"No problem, but I'm not Mirajane. She 's my older sister. Wait here for a second, I can get her for you", she replies while clasping her hands.

The white-haired girl hurries to the back of the bar.

* * *

"MIRA-NEE!"

"Yes, Lisanna?"

"There's a girl who wants to see you. She wants to join Fairy Tail."

"Hontou? That's great!"

Lisanna giggles. "Ne, Mira-nee. I think this guild will be more happening than ever when this girl joins in."

Mirajane give her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"You'll know why."

* * *

They walk together to the bar and see Reika, leaning against the long table. She is facing backwards, making Mirajane unable to look at her face.

"I'm sorry. I've got to resupply some food ingredients just now. So, you want to be a Fairy Tail mage?", Mirajane reaches out her hand to get the Fairy Tail stamp at the shelf.

"Yes", Reika retorts while turning around her body. She's now face to face with Mirajane.

The long white-haired girl freezes. Reika tilts her left eyebrow with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh...", Mirajane forms an amused smile. "Where do you want me to stamp this?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, the stamp is considered the symbol of pride for each guild members. They mostly place it at the body parts which they think are sexy. For example, the thigh or chest . The others chose to stamp at the parts where it could be easily seen, like the arm or the back of the palm. There are also some people who want to use the placed stamp as the symbol of themselves. Maybe like the cheek, and also butt..."

Reika shoot out a 'what-the-fish' face. "Butt? What the-", she left her sentence die there as she is speechless by that person's 'unique' thinking.

"Yeah, I was kinda confused too at the first time and can't stop imagining how did this person show the insignia when going to missions..."

...

They sweatdrop.

"Let's just drop this topic, okay?", Lisanna tries to bring them out of their disgusting imagination.

They laugh nervously. "So", Mirajane continues," have you decided on where to stamp this?"

Reika bring her right fingers to her chin, thinking. Her mouth protrude a bit.

_-She really resembles him a lot, that childish face when thinking...-_ Mirajane smiles.

"Has anyone ever tried to stamp at their collarbone?"

Mirajane stiffens, then she forms a pretty smile. "Interesting...So you've decided to give yourself a symbol, eh?"

Reika grins. "Yeah, I want them to acknowledge me as a Fairy Tail mage and also as an incredible water user."

"You're a water mage? Then you have the same magic power as Juvia Loxar."

"Juvia Lockwhat?"

"Loxar...she's a water mage too. You can find her either talking with Gajeel or 'looking' at Gray."

"And who are those guys?"

Lisanna interrupts," Gajeel is the guy with piercings and Gray's the boy who always fight with a certain pinky in the guild. Oh, and he's got raven hair and most of the time, shirtless."

Reika ponders, _-Man...this guild is full of wierdos.-_

"Okay, the stamp's ready. Come here", Mirajane holds up a glistening stamp.

Reika takes off her black leather jacket and pulls a bit the side of her inner shirt at the round collar. "Here", she points out the place.

_STAMP!_

The Fairy Tail stamp is dark blue, shining.

"Woow", she is fascinated, "how do you know my favourite color?"

"Ask the stamp", Mirajane jokes.

* * *

The sun is setting. Most of the guild members are packing their things and going back home. Reika moves her legs to find a place for her to stay tonight. Mirajane waves at her. "Wait!"

She stops walking. "Yes?"

"Come to think of it, I didn't ask your name back then" Mirajane giggles.

"Oh, the name's Reika."

"Reika...",Mirajane mumbles while nodding lightly. "Where do you plan to stay tonight?"

"I don't know", she chuckles. " Guess I just have to follow my instinct in finding one."

"How about you sleep at my place?"

"Can I? I mean, won't I be bothering you?"

"Don't worry. One night won't hurt."

"If you're okay with it..."

Mirajane puts the wiping cloth in a small pail beneath the table. "Then it's settled. Lisanna!"

Lisanna shows up with a big man following behind her. All three of them are white-haired!

_-Sure, they are siblings...I guess that's their brother-_

"Reika's staying in our place tonight. So, Elfman", Mirajane glances at him, "please behave."

"STAYING AT FRIEND'S PLACE IS MANLY!"

Reika sweatdrops. _-God, what's up with him?-_

* * *

They walk together to the Strauss' house.

"Your name is Reika, right?",asks Lisanna."Can I call you Rei-chan?"

_-Though it sounds like I am a boy...But the name's cool.(except the -chan...)-_

"Yeah, you can call me Rei-chan."

"YEAH! THE NAME REI-CHAN IS REALLY MANLY!"

_-Bear with it, bear with it, bear with it...-_ Reika maintains her smiling face although her patience is eroding quickly with Elfman's 'manliness'.

"Reika..."Lisanna mumbles."What's your last name?"

"It's Dragneel."

* * *

**Thusly( Hahaha...I've just re-watched the 'Frederick & Yanderica' episode ), The fourth chapter is up. Reviews from you guys are like a diamond to me. The more reviews, the richer I can get(Fufufu...Just kidding)...Maybe I can be as wealthy as the Heartphilia family*imagines*..**

**Yeah, if there's anymore mistakes, just PM me and I will edit it right away! I'm still learning so you can be considered as one of my teachers...Hahaha.**

**Thank you for reading until here(even these drabbles)...I will continue to do my best for the rest of the story! Bye! *Hugs & kisses***


	5. The Friction

**Hi, guys!We meet again!**

**Phew, schoolworks sure take a lot of my time these days...And there's still a lot to come. -_-:: I shouldn't be muttering these at the beginning of the year...Psshh.**

**Yeah, thanks again guys for the reviews you left, that kept me alive in the raining homeworks.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail! Though I would love to admit that I did create Reika and the story events. Other than that goes to Mashima-sensei.**

**Let's read!**

* * *

**_The next morning..._**

"Kyaaa!Hibiki-san!"

"He came!"

"My love, Hibiki!"

Hibiki steps into the Blue Pegasus's hall as the girls' deafening screams echoes in the air. He walks elegantly on the red carpet to the stairs where Ren and Eve are standing. Still, he didn't forget to greet the women along his way there which results in higher pitch of shrieks from them.

After some moments of shaking hands and daily questions, Eve asks. "How was yesterday?"

Hibiki looks at him."Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. You must've been hitting on her throughout the journey."

Hibiki smiles. Eve knows him really well.

"Well, I did try but you know...",he pauses. _-I can't tell her story to just anybody. I should keep it a secret.- _"Too bad. Her heart is as strong as steel. My blades of words can't cut through."

Ren listens intensely before interrupting. "You know, every woman has their own 'boiling' point. No matter what kind of heart they have, they will melt at certain degree", he mutters those words like a proverb.

"Like myself here, I can be considered at a medium level of heat. Eve's at a lower one because you need to train more on your pick-up lines(Eve: Really? Hmm...*_cute sad face_*). While you...", Ren points out to Hibiki. "You are at the level where you can melt most of the average women's heart. Your maturity is an added value. Girls are easy to understand, Hibiki, but also hard to response the right way at the same time. The wrong step and you'll fall off the cliff."

_-The comparison is a bit over-exaggerating...- _They sweatdrop.

"But I think the girl from yesterday isn't that high in her boiling point. Maybe I should try on her the next time we met. She may open up to a tsundere more."

Hibiki finds his temper a bit aroused. "Dont-"

_-Don't play with her, guys! She's fragile!-_

"-I suggest we should just leave her be for the time being", he says instead.

They went silent.

Eve tries to start the conversation again. "Guys, how about we do a simple mission today? The last one was a bit tense."

They nod. When they are about to choose a mission from the board, Jenny appears.

"Hibiki, Ichiya-sama wants to see you."

He turns to her. "Thanks, Jen." He walks past Jenny as the meeting room is behind her.

"You're welcome, honey", she replies with a husky voice, trying to seduce him. But Hibiki just lend her a smile and ignores the attractiveness of the rest.

_-Sorry, Jen. I'm taken.-_

* * *

_Knock,knock._

"Sensei? You called?"

Ichiya turns his body to face Hibiki. "Yes, MEN~. Come, sit here."

Hibiki does as he was told and waits for his leader to spout something . He clasps his hands together.

"Actually, MEN~", Ichiya starts while his hands fly to random directions, "our guild was asked to assist a wizard in a quest." He changes his gesture. Sparkles fly everywhere. "As a safety precaution, MEN~, I don't choose women for this one because I can't guarantee their parfum of life if the wizard's a guy. And when it comes to males, there's only five within this building."He changes his hand gestures again(_ and don't forget the sparkles_). "As I smell all of them(excluding Master Bob), only you, MEN~, has a suitable scent for the mission." He points out both of his index fingers to Hibiki.

Hibiki startles. "Why me, boss?"

Ichiya switches his pose and says, "Ren's power are too strong to be a back-up mage. Eve, on the other hand, hasn't really master his snow magic, which may be equally powerful as Ren's if it is used accordingly. Hence, you, MEN~, are the only candidate left as your Archive is intermediately strong and not aggresive."

"Why not yourself, if I may ask, master?"

The leader of the Trimen freezes in his position. Then, he starts to sweat abundantly.

" I...was called by the Council."

Hibiki cocks his brow, sending a telepathy asking the reason.

"Erza...she filed a report of sexual harassment...BUT! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING! I JUST ...smell her perfume like usual...What did I do wrong, MEN~?!", he cries.

_-If you wanna know, even I would actually do that if you keep smelling me everytime we meet.-, _he complains in his mind.

"Then, when will I start this job?", he's a bit eager to do it even though his work is only to be a sidekick.

Ichiya, after overcoming his uneasiness in the stomach, answers, "I will inform you when the mage comes to our guild. For now, you can just go on to other missions with the others."_*sparkles* _

"MEN~."

* * *

**_Back to Fairy Tail..._**

She munches her breakfast slowly as she read through the newspaper given by Mirajane. Eyebags is formed under her slanted eyes. Yeah, she had a tough sleep last night...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Reika shifted from the lying position to the side. She put her pillow over her head._

_SNORE...SNORE...MAN...SNORE..._

_-Man...Did he have a 'manliness overload' disease or what?- she thought. They weren't even in the same room, still, she could hear his snore. CLEARLY. _

_SNORE...MAN...SNORE...MAN..._

_The 'man' word was becoming more and more frequent. She snickered.-Did Mira and Lisanna face this problem every night? Sheesh...They're awesome to ignore this-_

_SNORE...MAN...MAN...MAN...MAN..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-That's it!- She crept to Elfman's room and..._

_PUFF!_

_She stuffed his pillow into his wide-opened mouth. _

_NNGGAHH...NGANNN...NNGGGHH..._

_-Now that's better...-she smirked. By the time she tip-toed back to her room, the sun had already showed its sign of oncoming. She stared at the window with madness flashed across her face._

_ELFMAN!_

* * *

Now that he had some beating early in the morning, that would teach him a lesson not to disturb Reika when she's sleepy. Elfman, at the corner of the bar, is now being lectured by his sisters. Something about 'manners when there's a guest' and stuff...Not that she really cares about it though. Her overnight stay has ended and she will never ever EVER have another night there.

"Now", she stretches her hands outwards, "Off to find a nice and comfy home!"

When she walks over her desk to find Lisanna, her shoulder touches with someone else's.

"Sorry", both of them say simultaneously.

They both freezes, staring at each other, endlessly.

"Natsu! Don't leave me behind!", some blonde runs to us with a flying blue cat following close behind.

"Natsu! You owe me a fish from the last mission!", cries the cat.

Okay, something is off here. That blonde is fine. No, not her. That cat? Maybe...Well, it is a FLYING **BLUE** cat. Does anyone here feel that is a normal thing? Shoving her gaze away from those two, her sight ended up at someone with pink hair. Is that pink? Or salmon? What's the difference anyway?

Natsu also looks intensely at the person in front of him. _-I think I had seen this face somewhere before...everytime I looked into a mirror to comb my hair...-_

They blink. 1, 2, 3...

EEEEEHHHHHHH?!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha, though I hate cliffhangers, but actually I enjoy doing it too. Yeah, it's karma people, karma.**

**While this story was being written, I saw Hibiki's picture with Jenny in a wedding suit. I was actually kinda down right now but naahh...who cares...Yeah, that's it! Who cares anyway...*mumbling something**fake tears***

**So thanks guys for reading until here. I will greatly appreciate any reviews you left and messages you give. Wait, I have to put some humor here...but I have no ideas. Sorry. Sumimasen. Maaf. Jeosonghabnida...*bows head***

**Ja,ne!**


	6. The Confession

**Hello, minna! twinSlayer in the house! XD**

**I just came back from a camp which I can say one of the harshest I've attended throughout my entire life. I had just been tortured to do the duck-sitting(or whatever you call it... -_-) 50 times, non-stop. I'm not kidding. Really. Also, the facilitators who assisted us kept on insulting my group! Ugh, I just restrain the urge to jump and punch on them! -_-+ **

**And now, I'm suffering with muscle cramps here and there. It's even harder for me to type these thing but because I love fanfiction and my reviewers, my fingers just continued dancing on the keyboards.**

**So, enough with my life! Sorry I made you read them ...hehehe. I just don't know where to express those except here. Let's proceed with the story...^_^**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei is the author/ mangaka of Fairy Tail. I just expand the story with the addition of Reika Dragneel and the plotlines...Also I forgot to mention that this Tale happens after the Grand Magic Games Arc.**

* * *

"So you're saying one of your look-alike lives in Magnolia?", Lucy says while taking a sip of her lemonade.

Reika nods. She gulps down the whole cup of banana split in front of her. Natsu, who is sitting beside her, stares non-stop since the moment they bumped their shoulders a while ago. Happy also can't help himself from looking at Reika with amazement.

Lucy observes Reika with her brown orbs to compare her and Natsu. Every single last detail is being scanned. "Do you have fangs?"

Reika opens her mouth widely. A hint of two pairs of fangs is there, but not as obvious as Natsu's. He, on the other hand, suddenly jumps with excitement. "Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

She tilts her right brow. "What's that?"

"Okay, she's not", Lucy sighs with relief. Fairy Tail is wrecked enough with three Dragon Slayers, demons, stalker, perverts and etcetera. "You said that you're from the outskirts of town. How did you get here?"

She stops drinking her milk tea. "I actually have gone through various obstacles upon coming here. Thank God, I found this flirty petite blonde. He said he's from Blue Pegasus-"

"-EEEEEHHHHH?!"

"What?", Reika flinches as they suddenly lean forward with their long-EEHH-. Happy that is sucking his favourite uncooked fish just now coughs vigorously. "Blue Pegasus?", they said in unison.

"Yes. Any problem with that?", she is worried if she had said a taboo word for the guild members. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No...", Lucy denies."Yes!", Natsu says instead. "Those flirts...Did they do something to you?" His forehead twitches with anger. His protectiveness suddenly shows up.

"No, they didn't do anything...Except there is some flirting..."

"SOME FLIRTING?! HOW DARE-"

"Natsu, Calm down!", Lucy shoves his shoulders down to prevent him from getting up of his chair. "Since when did you become so emotional like this?"

Hearing that, Natsu pouts(_cutely_). "I don't know...I just wanna protect my guildmates, and somehow I felt different towards Reika... "

Lucy is stunned. _-Felt different...Did he...-_ She doesn't know why but she feels extremely jealous towards Reika now. Happy, at the side, grins at Natsu and says, " you llllllllllliiiiiike her..."

"No!", he retorts," Don't misinterpret the meaning of that **'different'**! I'm just saying that I felt some kind of blood relations with this black head."

"Hey! Don't call me black head. I'm not some kind of pimple or whatsoever!", she snaps.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that you don't have one?"

"Because you looked like me and if I have one, then you must have it too!"

Lucy and Happy sweatdrop, decide to just watch they go neck-to-neck with each other.

_Yeah, everyone can see it. They are twins after all..._

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

"Hey. Can I tag along?", asks Jenny to Ren. He turns his head to face her. "Why all of a sudden?"

She shrugs. "Just wanna know how it's like to work with you guys", after that, a small dust of blush colors her cute cheeks.

Ren smirks. "Don't lie. I know you want to be close to Hibiki." Jenny widens her eyes while her face has turned beet red.

"NO IAMNOTIJUSTWANTTOKNOWHOWITFE ELSLIKETOWORKWITHTHETRIMENS!", she spat out her words like a bullet. Ren chuckles, "seriously, you're just too damn cute for that guy."

"I said I'm not after him!", still her face has been dominated by red color right now.

He snickers." You're too easy to read, sweety." And he walks away leaving Jenny behind.

* * *

Ren greets Hibiki and Eve that is waiting at the Blue Pegasus' entrance.

"Hey", he starts," Jenny wants to work with us this time." They are puzzled. "Why?", asks Eve.

Ren shooks his head lightly. Hibiki, after being silent for a moment, voices out, "You should go and tell her that we will start the job tomorrow. I have to do some grocery shopping today."

"So you agree?"

"Agree on what?"

"Her tagging along on our next mission?"

"Is there any reason for her to be left behind? It's not like we are gonna lift cargos from the port to the warehouses, just a simple escort thingy."

They went silent, thinking whether it's best for her to follow them or not. On the other side, Ren is thinking,_ -If only you would open your heart to another woman after Karen's death, I'd prefer that Salamander girl over Jenny...- _He decides in his mind. Nonetheless, he smiles without the others knowing. He have his own reasons for that stand.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?", Lucy sweatdrops. Natsu is lying down comfortably on the sofa and Reika is sitting _like a boss_ on the bed. Happy is flying here and there, making the place looked like it was the aftermath of a tornado.

"I'm lying down."

"I'm sitting."

"I'm flying."

They answer with a straight face. Innocently. Lucy, that is still standing at her room's door, is fuming.

_30 seconds later..._

Natsu, Reika and Happy is sitting with their knees folded in front of the Demon Lucy. Each of them has a red swollen mark on their forehead. Natsu and Happy are in (fake) tears. Reika is still trembling by the wrath of this suddenly-emerged-demon just now.

"Now." Lucy is still in her bad mood, "who is the one that pulls my door knob off?". She asks with a grim voice.

Reika flinches a bit, but Natsu and Happy hastily point their index fingers towards her. Blaming Reika. Then, she lifts her head to see these two's fingers are now pointing at her. _-I'm doomed-,_sweats starts to form at her forehead.

"Don't you point out at me. It was your idea to come here!"

"Yeah, it was. But I don't remember telling you to pull off someone else's door knob!"

"I was just entering the house the normal way! Through the door!"

"You should enter it through the window. Then, you shouldn't worry about breaking anything!"

"Only a freak would do that!"

"What do you say, you slanted-eye?!"

"You're eyes are the same, you moron!"

**"SHUT UP!"**

The twin hug each other. "A-Aye~...", they say while shivering. _-Sheesh... Lucy can be scarier than Erza if she wanted to...-_they thought.

"Another word from both of you and you'll go straight to Hell."

They gulp down a lump of saliva at their throat. Fairy Tail's girls are not the people you want to mess with when they are not in the mood, especially when they are having PMS. It's like giving a death wish.

"Now", she walks towards Reika," what should I do about you?" She forms a devilish smile. Reika feels a bad hunch over her shoulder.

"Happy! Take Natsu to the kitchen. You two take care at the back there. I want it to be stainless in 30 minutes!", she orders. Happy quickly performs his Aera magic and brings Natsu to the kitchen.

"And you", she held out a piece of paper, "since I'm in the mood of apologizing today, you will get this brand-new door knob for me and pay it using your own money."

Reika looks at the advertisement given. "This is ridiculous! Your previous one shouldn't even reach 4000 Jewels! This one is 20 000 Jewels!", she protests.

Lucy's forehead twitches. "So you're saying that you are more willing to be tortured by me for the next 4 hours instead of just buying a new door knob for me? Okay, if you say so...", then she held out her whip. Witnessing that, Reika hurriedly run to the street to find the store.

* * *

"Where is this store?", she held out the piece of advertisement for the 50th time. She is walking lazily on the street. It is already 3 in the evening, which means she has looking for the same one and only store for THREE freaking hours! She sighs.

"Lucy...You're really mean...", she pauses her steps, faking tears when she saw a signboard, carved with the name of the store she was looking for, standing all high and mighty in front of her face. She stones.

"GOD, THANKS FOR YOUR KINDNESS!"

She runs into the store.

* * *

He scans through the models of taps at the kitchen section. After trying this and that, he picks up his choice and walks to the counter to pay the bill. While walking, he heard a familiar voice arguing with the cashier. He stops in his track.

_-What is she doing here?-_

* * *

Reika is still unsatisfied with the price of the door knob. Why? Because she was really sure she saw 20 000 Jewels in the hand-out given to the town folks, but just now she heard the cashier said it had rose it to 30 000 Jewels! The heck?!

"I won't pay that much! You don't state that price here. Everyone would be confused if you don't correct it."

"Well, you're just unlucky, missy", he smirks.

She grits her teeth. _-If I'm not taking in consideration the people here, that smirk will be long gone from your face!-_ Her grip on the door knob becomes tighter and tighter. As she is about to reach her blue purse at the hind pocket of her jeans, a voice interrupts.

"I believe I saw the price stated is 20 000 Jewels too", Hibiki walks to Reika's side. His hand catches hers that is about to take out her purse.

"Oh, a hero comes. You're lucky, young lady", the slut says. "So you're saying that I'm cheating here?"

This time, Hibiki is smirking._(Author: Wow, that's rare...o.O)_ He leans forward and half-whispers...

"You wouldn't want to know what you'll be if I tell your boss that you're the one who transfers 1/8 of the profits gained daily to your accounts and also I won't forget to mention your dirty tricks while you're working as a cashier here and also your doings on blackmailing his girlfriends to get extra money. Besides I wouldn't leave the point where you always go to the cigar stalls to buy some there and re-sell them at a higher price here and-"

"-WAIT!It can't be...How do you know?", he trembles.

Hibiki snickers. "You know you can't blame my Archive for that."

"Archive...You're the Hundred Night Hibiki?"

He nods. The cashier then surrenders."Okay! Okay! I get it! You win!"

Hibiki smiles. "Now", he continues, "what's the price of the door knob again?"

"20 000 Jewels", he groans.

"Good boy."

Reika just stands still at her position, in state if shock. She learned something today, **never mess with Hibiki.**

* * *

"You're pretty good."

"Hn? Come again?". Hibiki was spacing out when she asked just now.

"I said, You're pretty good", she repeats.

Hibiki is confused. "In what?"

"Blackmailing."

He burst out laughing, which was very unlike his usual self. He feels that he does not need to restrain himself in front of Reika. That macho and elegant guy has gone for a second, not that Reika will be affected by his flirting anyway. His laughter is loud enough for it to be echoing at the park they are sitting. His grip on the plastic-containing-tap tightens as his eyes becomes teary.

"What's so funny?", she asks.

He continues to laugh and a few seconds later, the laugh turns to giggle. Then, he sighs.

"It's been so long since I've laughed that hard."

She raises her right eyebrow. "When is the last time you laugh?"

Hibiki's face suddenly turns gloomy, but plastered with a sad smile. "When I'm with my late girlfriend."

"Late?" Reika is a bit slow in catching things like this, but after a few moments of thinking, she realized."Oh...Sorry."

They went silent for a few seconds when Reika suddenly stands up, with her hands at her hips, and yells, "Now, let's go home!"

Hibiki smiles. It's very uncommon these days to meet a girl like Reika. The girl that didn't give a damn about her appearance, her style of talking, her attitudes. Just being herself. And that's what he likes about her.

_-Wait?- _He stops smiling,_-Did I just say 'like'?-_

Reika that has started walking at the front turns back. "Hibiki, if you don't start walking, I'll leave you here."

He gets up from his sitting position and follows her trail.

_-Maybe I should start thinking about moving on to someone else.-_

Like an imaginary picture, he sees Karen smiling in front of him, telling him that she agrees as much as he does.

* * *

"Can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you buy a tap?"

He pauses. "Oh", he continues, "I use a hammer to chase a bug out of my house last night. This is just the after effect."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Please leave a review so I can make improvements! **

**Also, about the wedding picture, I found out about it. It's not that Jenny was marrying him for real, it's just for the sake of the tournament! *sigh of relief* Thank goodness... I was going to have a heart attack back then.**

**Thanks to all reviewers who had supporting me all the way of this story. I will continue to write a better scene and a bit fluffy events next time. Heheh... I'm sorry I'm not really into that romantic thingy...**

**So that's it. Till next chapter! See ya!**


	7. The Gift

**Firstly, let me apologize for my previous chapter. I'm sorry I put a NaLu moment for a bit. I hope my readers(the NaLi shippers) don't feel offended. I'm really really sorry. Here's a bonus chapter of NaLi(just a bit). I hope it'll make it even now. I am a NaLu supporter but that doesn't mean that I have to fight with those who're not of the same opinion, right?**

**Next is for Fanatic 909, thanks for the info! I checked back the manga and anime and it was really 'Hundred' and not 'Thousand'. Guess things are exaggerated from mouth to mouth, eh? Also, about Hibiki's smirk, I think he had done it in the Nirvana arc.(When he was posessed by Nirvana and heard the word 'Celestial mage', you can check it yourself.)**

**Okay, now let's go. The continuum!**

**Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail. I don't(except Reika and the plots).**

* * *

She glances at the tables. No sign of any pink hair. She sighs. Mirajane looks at Lisanna with a weird look. "Why are you sighing?"

Lisanna lifts her head weakly. "Nothing." Mirajane smiles.

"How long have we been together? I know there's something bothering you right now...", she replies with full of motherly essence. Lisanna looks up to her. Her eyes are full of disdain.

Mirajane knows it. She _knew_ it. Lisanna misses Natsu, her childhood friend. Mirajane forms a smile. "He is with Lucy, Happy and Reika now. There's no need to worry about him."

"I'm not worrying about him. I just missing him." -_His grin, his pout, his childish voice, his carefree attitude...I have been missing it ever since I came back from Edolas. But what do I get when I come back? He has Lucy to hang out with now. I can only observe you from afar, for I am afraid I might disturb you if I approach. Just what is getting into me?-_

Lisanna continues talking to herself without realizing that Mirajane never takes her eyes off her. She chuckles. "Ahh...Young love."

"You sounded like an old fart, Mira." Out of nowhere, Laxus appears at the bar. "One orange juice."

"Laxus," Mira smiles. "When did you get back from that mission?" Her hands skillfully takes three oranges in a fruit basket and stuffs them into a blender. She switches on the plug.

"When you are busy staring at your sister." He takes out his pointy earphones and puts them on his head.

"Oh...,"she giggles. "I'm actually observing a young woman in love." Her matchmaking mode has turned on. Laxus forms a 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me' face. "Yep! That's right! And you know who that lucky guy is."

This time, his face turns to a 'cut-the-crap' expression. "I know Lisanna way better than you guys. She IS my sister, after all." She has smelled victory coming in the conversation.

"But the thing is, do Natsu even know what **love** is?" Laxus hit the jackpot. Mirajane freezes. That's right. She forgot to calculate that possibility too. Natsu is dense. And by that it means really DENSE. Heck he don't even know that men cannot be pregnant! (he had once claimed to outsiders that he impregnated Happy!)

_FLASHBACK _

_Then he protested, "Why? Aren't all human beings are able to reproduce?"_

_RIIIGGHHHT. He'd been living with a dragon before. That's not something you can blame on. And about the 'reproducing' talk, "It's complicated", they replied._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mirajane gives out a long sigh. She can see the matchmaking process has been brought to a halt. Laxus chuckles. "You are stressing yourself, Mira. Relax. There's no need to rush things out. If they are meant to be, they'll work out eventually." He blurts out an advice. Mirajane handed him his orange juice.

"Now who's the one that sounded like an old fart?", she fires back.

* * *

*_sparkles everywhere_*

"Whew!", Reika wipes the sweat dangling on her forehead. "Finally, it's done."

She entangles the knot at her back and removes her apron, throwing at the coat hanger nearby. She throws her body onto the sofa and relaxes herself after cleaning her rented house for two hours. Natsu, who had just finished lifting pots here and there, also settles down beside her. Happy came after that and lands on Natsu's lap, wanting to sleep. Lucy walks out of the kitchen after putting the groceries in place.

"Reika", someone calls, "where do you want to hang this?"

Reika turns. She looks at the portrait. It is Marn's picture. "Just put it at the living room", she replies almost breathless. She is sooooo tired!

Gray moves to put the portrait at the ordered place. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's Gray. What's he doing here? Obviously, to help Reika. And fortunately, he is free from Juvia today. Juvia decides not to stalk at the moment because she got a job to do. Stalking Gray will not feed her if she was penniless.

Gray scans through the portrait to the very bit of details. _-Who is this? Is he their father? He doesn't have any signs of pink hair if so, or pointy eyes. But the onyx orbs are so much alike. Well, guess their family's trademark is that.-_, he thought. After putting the portrait at the desired place, he glances at Reika and Natsu at the couch. Both of them had already fallen asleep. Natsu is snoring loudly but Reika inhales and exhales softly while sleeping. One of the things to tell them apart. Gray chuckles.

All the while, Lucy perambulates to the small land provided outside._- She could use some farming during free time.-_, she looks with awe. The hectare of soil is not that big but it's not small either. One may grow some vegetables here, to reduce the expense on daily life. Reika's so lucky. The monthly rent is just 80,000 Jewels. For a while there, she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart.

_-No, I should be grateful of what I have now! My current house isn't that bad!-_, she slaps both of her cheeks. Then she winces after feeling some pain striking in both her cute puffs. -_Never knew I'm that strong.-_

* * *

Hibiki knocks at the wooden door. His hands are full with cooking utensils and raw foods. Later, Eve and Ren came following him behind. The door opens, revealing Lucy and Natsu.

"Hibiki?", she is surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Hibiki lifts the bags of shopped groceries to show them to Lucy. "I want to celebrate Reika's successful day in finding her house." They are dressed in casual clothing, not like their usual outfits. Lucy's face lights up. "Come in."

Natsu has already jump with excitement at a corner of the living room. "Yay! Let's PARTY!"

While stepping into the kitchen, Lucy asks, "how do you know Reika's address?"

He gives her his famous smile. "I'm the one who recommended this house to her yesterday. By the way, my apartment is just a few steps from here." Lucy's eyes widen.

"Really?" She glares at Hibiki. "You don't have any bad intentions on her, do you?", she asks suspiciously. Her voice sounds venomous.

He chuckles. "Do you really think I would use cheap tricks to get her? Lucy, how long have you know me?"

She pulls back from her threats to Hibiki. "Not that I am doubting you, it's just that sometimes men are hard to be figured out."

"As much as women do", he counterattacks. They giggle at the truth.

* * *

"AAHHH! You guys have arrived!", she yells. Lucy and Gray cover their ears as the banging voice of Reika came suddenly. She had just woken up from her dreamless nap. Happy came flying happily(?) to the kitchen and wails, "FISHHHHH!"

"Here you go", Eve hands Happy a big raw fish. The feline's mouth starts to drool. "Hey cat!", Reika points out to Happy, "don't drop your saliva here. We've been through hell to clean this up before. Go and eat that creature at the dining table." Happy pouts. "Reika's a meanie~", he mocks her as he runs to the table. "You stray cat...", her forehead twitches as she watches Happy runs away. Her face turns grim. Lucy takes hold of her shoulder before she could kill the cat.

"Hi Reika", Eve comes running to Reika and hugs her. "Oh hey, it's you, Eve!"

Hibiki stands at the side with a creepy smile across his face, hoping Eve would see it. He's burning of jealousy right now. Luckily, Eve turns to him and then, smiles _slyly_. Reika is still oblivious to the situation. She regards Eve as a brother of a younger age, not a grown-up man. That's why she lets him in her embrace. Normal guys would have ended up being slammed down to the floor using her brute strength. Eve, on the other hand, enjoys to anger his beloved Hibiki nii-chan.

"Cut it out, you two", Ren interferes. "There's still plenty of work to do and you guys are playing here?"

Reika's face lit up. "Oh, Tan comes too?"

"It's REN! Since when did my name has changed to Tan?"

"It's easier to be remembered that way."

They sweatdrop.

"So what are you planning to cook?", she walks over to the kitchen table.

The party was supposedly to be a surprise party but after Natsu yelled "YAY! Let's party!" just now, they knew Reika would most probably found it out. Nevertheless, they still want to hold it up.

"We're just planning to do some barbecue dish," Eve replies. Ren pokes Eve's ribs using his elbows. "It was supposed to be a secret!", he whispers. "Oops, heheh", Eve laughs bashfully at his mistake.

Happy suddenly come flying to the kitchen while holding a magic camera. "Minna! Look here!", he proudly hold high the object in his paws.

Ren looks at the thing. "Oh, shit." He sprints to the flying feline to get a grab of the camera but fails. Before he could move a step, Happy has pushed the capture button and-

_FLASH!_

Happy flies away after successfully capturing the picture of the Trimen wearing aprons with flower decorations.

* * *

"What? You looked okay!", Lucy claims after looking at the picture. She is laughing nonchalantly. Eve sulks at the corner while Ren is fuming in front of her. "I don't care! Just please burn that thing. It's embarassing!"

They've just finished marinating the meats and now are waiting till night shows up for the party. Natsu is fighting with Gray outside with Happy cheering on them.

Lucy forms a wicked smile. "How about I show this to Sherry?"

Ren stuns. "No, don't, please...", he clasps his hands together, pleading to Lucy. "I'd die of shame." Lucy laughs seeing the tsundere cajoling in front of her.

After calming himself down, he realized something. "Where's Reika?"

Lucy answers, "She said she wanted to clean herself before the party." She faces Ren. "Why do you ask?" Ren blinks. "Bad."

She gives a confused look. "What's bad?"

"Hibiki said that he wanted to give something to Reika."

"So?"

Ren retorts, "He is going to meet her at her room."

Lucy forms a bemused smile. "Oooohhh...Something interesting is going to happen..."

"Interesting the hell?! I'm going to warn him!", he runs upstairs hastily.

* * *

Reika walks out of the bathroom while wiping her hair. Her body is wrapped with towel. She had dumped her used clothes in the bucket which she would send to the washing machine after this. Without looking anywhere else, she steps out to her room and stops in her track to see...Hibiki at the door, watching her.

In Hibiki's wandering thoughts, he scans her body without him knowing it. His eyes becomes autopilot!

_-Wow...I never thought she would have an amazing figure. Maybe all that fighting had given her that well-toned curve. And, that...that...-_ he stares at her boobs and hips. _-Hers are bigger than Karen's! She always wear that oversized jacket_ _and loose jeans, I never knew she had this hidden.-_

"You're finished?", she walks towards Hibiki when he was busy scanning her just now. Her tone doesn't sound that pleased.

Hibiki snaps back into the reality. He blushes furiously, thinking of his pervert thoughts that ran through his mind just now. He immediately apologize. "I'm sorry! REALLY REALLY sorry! I don't know you're taking your bath just now. I just wanted to give you this...", he hands her a silver pendant as he stutters his words.

Thinking that it was also her fault for just barging in without looking, she accepts his apologies. She wraps her torso with her jacket before taking the pendant in Hibiki's hand. "What's this for?"

After taking his breath and calming himself down, he states, "You know about my telepathy magic, right? This thing here helps to keep you in touch with me anytime. And by that I mean **anytime.** Got that?"

She shot him a confused stare, demanding an explanation. He sighs.

"You know", he places his hands on her shoulder, "I saw a naive child in your eyes, your behaviour, your retorts...You don't seem like an adult. I was always afraid if someone tries to take advantage on you. Like when you were at the store..."

The events from the store yesterday evening came rushing into her mind. He continues, "I know I can't always be by your side to protect you, so that's why I'm giving you this, hoping I can somewhat lend you a hand when you're in a pinch."

She locks her gaze to the shining pendant on her palm. Her memories came back as if they were being browsed through. Marn was always protecting her. The orphanage's staffs had always protected her. The townsfolks also did the same. And now, Hibiki...She feels she is loved by them. Although she's an orphan, she isn't alone. Her eyes becomes teary.

Hibiki is shocked to see her tears. _-Please, don't cry...I don't want to see your tears.-_ He doesn't know why he has a soft spot for Reika. As if, something in his heart that late Karen wasn't able to give him long ago, she had filled it the moment they met. Once her tears dropped from the edge of her slanted eyes, he felt himself moving his arms to hug her,** tightly.**

Light sobbing is heard through her slight-agaped mouth. Hibiki found himself hugging her tighter every sobs he heard. Being in his arms somewhat makes Reika feels comfortable, different from the hug Eve gave back then. She feels so warm and safe...

"Ehem!", Ren clears his throat LOUDLY. He couldn't afford to restrain himself from throwing up when such a sappy scene happens in front of him. _(Author: Heh...As if he doesn't do it when he's with Sherry.)_

Hibiki and Reika break the hug. Her tears weren't as visible as before. She chuckles. "Sorry, don't see you there."

"How would you see me standing here when your face is at his chest all the time?", he mocks. Hibiki smiles despite the sharp tongue his friend sheathes. _-Tch, damn Ren...I was having a good time.-_

"Now, if you're finished let me know." With then, he walks away with a sly smile plastered on his face. As he walks towards downstairs, he could hear cursings from the room he had just visited.

* * *

The party is as boisterous as ever. Natsu roars here and Gray chilling out there. Happy is flying with his fish and the Trimen takes the chance to flirt with Lucy. Reika joins her twin in making noise in the party. Like what most people say, _Party Hard : Fairy Tail Style._

While strolling back to their respective places, Hibiki tells something to Eve.

"Hey, Eve."

"What, Hibiki-san?"

"You hugged Reika back then, right?"

Eve folds his arms with overwhelming pride. "So?"

Hibiki smirks. "I got one too." Then, he walks into his apartment, leaving the speechless Eve behind.

Eve's folded arms entagles with shock.

* * *

**Kyaa!XD I've always wanted to write fluffy scenes. This was my first try. So please review guys? I want to know how my writings in your point of view. And you can PM me too if there's any grammar mistakes(like always)... :)**

**The next chapter may be focusing more on Hibiki and his job. A fateful event had happened that day and ...Hehehe, wait till next chapter, guys! **


	8. The Word

**A good day, everyone! I'm here !*jumps happily***

**Today was a freaking tiring day. I was forced to get up at 4 am and work and work and work before going to sleep at 1 am. How worse it could be? I looked at the mirror and saw a ghost….NO! It was me. **

…**.**

…**.**

**Okay, I did looked like a ghost back then. But after I took a shower and all that daily routine, my pretty self was back again! :3 Thank god!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail(sadly). If so, I would have added Reika in the saga for real! XD**

* * *

"You're lovestruck."

"Excuse me?", he retorts.

Ren repeats. "You-are-lovestruck."

Hibiki seems uneasy. "How do you know?"

"Easy", he walks towards the chair Hibiki is sitting and stands at the side of the decorated desk. "You space out often, you smile and giggle while there's not even a single living thing around you, you're listening to sentimental songs-". Before Ren could finish his sentence, Hibiki moves his hands to stop the 'You Belong With Me' song that was echoing before at his Archive screen. He blushes.

...

...

...

The sounds of crickets fill the atmosphere. "Is it that obvious?", he asks.

Ren giggles. "Hey, man up! Just tell her that you like her already", he pats Hibiki's back. "You wanna tell me that a player like you are afraid to confess? Geez, how ironic that can be."

He snickers. "As if you're not a player too."

"At least I have had my say to my true love", he counterattacks. Dumbfounded, Hibiki remains silent for a few seconds.

"Well", Hibiki hesitated for a moment before he continues, "Actually I have this one problem."

"Don't tell me it's Jenny."

Hibiki looks at Ren straight at the face. He answers the statement with a slight nod.

"What's up with her?", Ren sympathized his friend, forced to be together with her for the sake of popularizing their guild. Jenny herself can't help from falling to him as they spend too much time together. Yes, their relationship was not real. It is solely for commercial values.

He shrugs. "You know how Jenny is. She would start catfights with the females that tried to be close with me. I hate it. It was as if I was controlled under her hands, like a puppet."

Frankly said, he was annoyed by the way Jenny reacts to the girls. He is a FLIRT. It is his job. It is their job. She was like despising her task to make Blue Pegasus famous. Instead, giving herself pleasure was more important than that. The fight with Mirajane in the recently Grand Magic Games was one of the obvious proofs. She did not jump to Mira right after the start but filling most of the time cosplaying with her, in order to earn the title the hottest mage of Weekly Sorcerer.

Honestly, he was **a bit **pissed off by the way she changed her dress to seducing ones, making the male spectators drooling over her. Mira...Well, let's just say she's not to be worried about, she's not even a part of Blue Pegasus. Jenny, however, brings the name of the guild and even if she had become famous after that, the purity of her beauty was stained. Her picture wearing only bra and panties that _barely _cover her private areas was being used as a poster. POSTER!

Hibiki reminisces his spent moments with her. Most of the time, she wore sparkling strapless dress or any shirts that can reveal most of her skin. Reika, though he just met her three times, was comfortable with her beloved black leather jacket and jeans with any designs of shirts as the inner clothes. A bandana tied at her hips made her resembled a yankee, making her unattractive to be looked at from an opposite gender's point of view. He liked her choice of fashion, though he may prefer it if she varies the outfits. She had never wore a dress, he just realized, or any kinds of girly accessories. He suddenly thought of buying some for her...

"There you go again...Spacing out", Ren sighs. Hibiki just giggles. Love really can drive people crazy.

* * *

**During the escorting mission…**

The Trimen's wagon takes the lead at the path. The elder they are protecting are following them close behind. Eve and Ren preferred to sit at the inner side of the carriage as Hibiki's on the watch at the entrance of the back of the wagon. They are chatting about random things when….

Eve glances at Hibiki at the corner of the wagon they are riding. Just now, he saw him smiling and now, he is...grinning. Goosebumps grow quickly on Eve as he continues observing him. He looks really creepy the way he acts right now.

Jenny is not coming with them that day.(_Author: Great! XD_) Ren and Eve restricts her from coming along. They said they have a plan to accomplish, which is to convince Hibiki to KEEP CALM AND CONFESS.

"Hey", suddenly, a voice interrupts their silent journey. "Why are you guys sitting so far?"

Eve and Ren face Hibiki. _-Thank goodness, he has come back to the real world...-_, they thought.

"We thought that you wanted some time alone",- _for you to be back after being insane for a few minutes-,_ the rest is left unsaid.

"I could hear that, okay", he retorts.

They are stunned. -_RIIIGGHHHTT, he has telepathy magic. Almost forgot about that.-_

"I was talking with Reika back then."

They lift their brows, thinking about how the heck did he was connected to a girl that was miles away?

"I have my own methods", he grins playfully.

After that, they shift their places from another corner of the wagon to the empty space nearby Hibiki. Eve at the right and Ren occupies his left. They stare at him, long. Hibiki seems restless.

"What do you guys want?", he asks as he can't stand the pressure given by the both.

Eve grins. "When do you want to tell her, nii-chan?"

"Tell what?"

"Don't act so dense. I know it."

"What?"

"Reika-san!"

His body freezes. That name always managed to give an electric shock to himself. He wondered if that's what people call **love.**

"Look. He daydreams back."

"Nii-chan, please come back to the real world."

He cocks his brow. "You two are insane."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Yup."

_-These two are getting annoying -_-+ -_

"Would you just tell me what's going on here?", he grows impatient.

Ren smirks and says, "We are here to tell you to be a man and tell that love of your life you like her and get married fast!"

Eve sweatdrops. "Umm...Ren nii-chan, isn't that a bit rushed?"

He turns his face to meet Eve's eyes. "What's the best solution for this severely lovestruck guy? "

"Wow wow, there...", he swings his palm forward to halt their conversation. "What are you guys planning actually?"

"To get you guys together, obviously!", they say in unison.

He is speechless. They would go that far to help their hopeless friend. He is touched but still...

"Ignore Jenny. We would want you to end up with Reika", Eve's eyes shows enthusiasm.

"But guys", he sighs, "Who knows maybe it was just a crush that will go away after a few days."

"A few days had passed and you're still in love", deny them.

"Maybe there's another man that suits her more?"

"Who are more suited to be with her than you?"

"Why?"

"Couples are supposed to perfect each other."

"For example?"

"The brainiac and the dense?"

"The matured and the naiveté?"

"The graceful and the forceful?"

"The weak and the strong?"

_-Ouch-_ , he thought, _-the last one really hit me hard.-_

"Stop denying the truth, Hibiki", Ren advises him. "Grab her before someone does. Or else, you will be left partnerless for the rest of your life."

_-He really practices the word 'denotation' often, doesn't he?-_, he thought. As he is about to reply, a shadow came out of nowhere to the front of their wagon. He is holding a sword.

"Get the Duke out of that damn vehicle!", the could-be-leader shouts. His underlings scatter to the wagon behind but is blown backwards when Ren activates his magic.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him while we are still standing!", he shouts in rage. Eve, on the other side, performs his White Out on the sneaking kidnappers that managed to get past Ren. Hibiki is also trying his best using his Force Blast to some of the culprits. Well, his forte is not physical stamina anyway.

* * *

After a few outrageous fights, the group seems to be reduced to half. The Trimen are still working on to successfully vanish the whole crew. Out of the blue, the leader unleashes a strange magic that glows in his hands.

_Nuke: Dance!_

A strange glistening ball floats slowly to the struggling men._-Nuclear Magic?!-_ Hibiki, who knew what type of power that is, warns his companions as soon as possible-

"Guys, duck!"

-But it was too late. The floating ball suddenly explodes with an incredibly high Richter scale. The things surrounding the place before has gone, leaving the place barren.

Hibiki forcefully tries to get up from his current lying position. It was only him that managed to dodge the shock, while the others had fallen unconscious to the ground, including Ren and Eve. He winces as he felt pain coming from the lower part of his body. He glances.

_-Shit. My leg's broken.-_

He watches the leader sneers. All of his underlings are wiped out by himself. _-Gosh, doesn't he even feel sorry towards them? Despicable honcho!-_

The head walks towards the elder and he grabs him by the collar. "You're coming with me, you old bastard." With that, he drags him out of the broken wagon and ties him up with a rope. As he is about to move out of the crime scene, Hibiki yells, "Don't you think you're forgetting someone?"

With the least of energy left, he stands, putting aside the stinging pain at his left thigh. He grits his teeth. The pride of Blue Pegasus is more important than a mere broken leg. Even he would be the last man standing, he would held high that name.

"Oh, a rat still has the guts to show up." The leader throws the elder to the side of the street and thrusts his kick towards Hibiki. He coughes out some blood before collapsing onto the ground.

Continuing his tracks, he keeps mocking the guild while he drags the elder like useless trash on the rocky path. Hibiki closes his eyes tightly. Is this the only strength they keep boasting about before? He felt his pride came crushing to the hard ground, shattering to tiny pieces.

* * *

"Stay where you are, sissy."

A growl comes from the back of the dusty broken wagons. A figure of a well-built man….wait, it's woman! She walks towards the leader like a tough hero who usually comes to save the day. Along the way, she glares at him, as if looks could kill, the head would be long dead by now.

The leader fumes. "Who're you calling sissy again?"

She smirks. "Are you too retarded to understand what I had just said or just plain deaf?"

Hibiki shot up his gaze. That style of talking….

This time, the leader throws a punch towards the brave lady. Instead of seeing someone flew away by the impact, he felt that his fist is being halted by a hand, which is hers.

"Sorry. Do you feel insulted?", she slaps hard his arm away from her face and lifts her right leg to do a powerful turning kick to his tummy. The kick is too much for him too take as his body flew metres away backwards. He spits blood as his vision starts to become blurry. _-This bitch is no kidding.-_

The woman walks towards him and grabs him by the collar to blow a series of punches when suddenly-

"-WAIT!"

Hibiki yells. The woman stops her motioning hand, right in front of the leader's face. The blow of impact hit his face but not the real punch. He would be dead if it was.

"Reika, that's enough", he coughs some blood as he blurts out the words.

Reika's face soften up. She releases the shuddering leader and he came crashing to the ground with a loud _thud._ The wrath can still be smelled by him as he keep trembling there.

She walks over Hibiki and helps him to stand up but he fails to stay upright. She eventually let him sit on a rock and off to find another two of the Trimen. After she had found those two, she asks Hibiki.

"What should we do about him?", Reika sits beside him. They look at the shuddering leader.

"I had just contacted the police officers to come here and arrest them. They are one of the dark guilds that's been talked about lately. Kidnapping famous people and blackmailing the relatives to get Jewels are their common methodology. Sounds lame but it works-Ouch", he pauses as his teeth gets in contact with the wound inside.

Reika quickly gets up from her position and looks at his wounds. Her face seems troubled. By her actions, she unpurposely made Hibiki stunned. He has fallen for her once again, this time for her caring attitude.

"You should be more careful next time", she says in an ordering tone, but still, her motherly instinct can be seen.

"I will", he retorts whilst smiling. Ho doesn't care about the cuts anymore when his pillar of strength is nearby. "By the way, how did you get here?"

Reika lifts her face to look straight into Hibiki's black pupils. "I don't know. It's just the pendant that you gave me had made me somewhat feel the trouble you went through. So, my feet moves here like it was guided. But seeing you-"

He feels delighted when she says his name only as if he's special to her.

"-and the other two lying here, I knew something has gone wrong." She completes her sentence.

_STAB!_

Okay, he almost forgot about Eve and Ren. Maybe he's still not special to her, _yet._

_-Hnnh…I will make her realize it someday. Just you wait, dear.-_, he promises himself. Then, he freezes. _-Did I say 'dear' just now?-_ He looks at Reika once again and felt like falling for her over and over.

_-Tch. Lovestruck doesn't sound that bad…-_, he smiles.

* * *

**And again I wrote some fluff this chapter. XD How was it guys? Like or dislike? Leave me reviews so I can know what should I improve. *determined**fiery eyes***

**Some great news! Fairy Tail's movie "The Priestess of Phoenix" are now available at fairy tail. tv! (Is it just the trailer or the whole movie? I don't know…Check it out yourself :) )**

**I hope I will continue to write better stories each chapter and all supports from you guys are HIGHLY appreciated!*hugs and kisses* Well then, till next time!**


	9. The Feeling

**Hello! **

**Here, I want to express my gratitude to all my readers for keeping in track with my story. I really love you guys.*flying kiss***

**Lately, I've been having this strange dream. It's not that extraordinary but the thing was…..HIBIKI WAS IN IT! I freaked out whenever I woke up from the dream. But, he doesn't seem like he was mad at me for using him in my story. He was just…himself.**

**Naahh…Let's just drop this topic. So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. :3 **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail. Need I say much? But Reika is mine! XD**

* * *

She never know why her heart goes pitter patter everytime that man occurs whether in her sight or mind. It's not that she doesn't like the feeling, but it was just too…Naahh, she doesn't know how to describe it figuratively. Besides, for as long as she knew, she had always neglect flirts like him. No, ESPECIALLY like him. With that pretty face and well-mannered attitude, plus the sweet talks they spout, Reika had always regard those flirts as the taking-for-granted bastards.

But for this time, she doesn't push him away. Well, maybe his eyes are the reason. His black orbs are like Marn's, full of calmness, care, matured and fatherly-like. Sometimes she felt that she doesn't deserve to be beside him. She was so childish, immature, gruff voiced, not that pretty but not that ugly either. Easy said, she has an average face. As to compare him and herself, she felt like comparing a street-side rock to a rarely-found glittering diamond. To be honest, she always had this problem. **Low in confidence**.

The things that she had done before this chapter, she did them with full of confidence. Why? Because she had done it when the time she was with Marn. They went to quests together and she learned how to measure someone's magic ability by using the moisture of the surrounding.

But this matter is different from all the fightings she had fought. It was like the feeling of daunt, afraid you'll be rejected if you are to like someone. She admits that she liked him, in a way where a child loves his/her caretaker. The thing that she want to know is that whether he liked her or not. That was it! She was afraid if he saw her as an annoying noisy girl.

Yup! She is in love but she doesn't know it. Typical Natsu's twin, eh?

* * *

"Hey."

She turns to him. "What?"

"How much Iodine are you gonna apply to that wound?", he winces of pain. His ankle was bleeding just now, but stops after she swiped it away and tossed the bottle of Iodine(_Literally -_-_). The excess are dripping to the ground. She chuckles.

"Sorry, got my mind flew away just now."

"You better be, because those two needed that more than me." He glances at Eve and Ren that were sitting against a tree nearby, full of cuts and bruises.

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you done?", Ren teases. Eve, at the side, just 'woo'ed to add to the atmosphere.

"Drop that subject, please?". He tries to ignore their catcalls and hides his blush. Reika doesn't look this way, thank goodness but he saw something on her cheek. _-Is that bruise? I don't think so. The criminal didn't even have the time to touch her. Whatever possible is…blush?-_

"Done." She quickly stands and walks towards the two. Hibiki is left speechless as he blinks his eyes, not believing what he saw just now. Did she just blushed?

She treats the two Trimen a bit rougher than she treats Hibiki. Eve and Ren 'ouch'ed and 'ah!'ed as she wipes the bloods at a fast speed and squeezed here and there. Within minutes, they are bandaged. But surely, they're hurt inside out. While waiting for the elder to gain his consciousness, she sits beside him(_naturally_). The first aid kit box is placed at the back of their resting place.

"Feel better?"

He nods. Then, he forms a soft smile. "Thanks again."

"No sweat." She giggles. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

He faces Reika, asking her to go on with her question. "Have you ever felt like something in your tummy? Like butterflies fluttering in it?"

Confused, he cocks his brow. "What are you trying to say?"

"Actually", she confesses, "I often got this kind of nervousness in my stomach everytime you're near me or I'm thinking about you. But it's strange, I don't feel like that when I'm with anybody else. Have you casted some spell to me?" Her face is full of innocence while blurting out those words.

He freezes. _-What should I say? Even I myself felt it too! Reika, we're in love, honey! LOVE!-_ Now he feels so happy that his love is not one-sided. _-Wait…..Did those two heard that?-_ He switches his gaze hastily to find the two are now at their back.

"Ooohhhh….I can hear wedding bells". Ren chuckles after catching them red-handed.

"Congrats, Reika nee-chan, Hibiki nii-chan!", says Eve who had been eavesdropping since the start.

Reika is still left oblivious to the situation. _-Why did they suddenly congratulating me? What did I do?- _Hibiki, at the side, is now blushing furiously.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me throughout the journey, young lads", the Duke thanked them.

"No problem, Duke", Ren answers. With the bandages, he hardly speaks as it is restraining him. The Duke locks his gaze at Reika. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes", the three nod. _-Though it's not really a 'he'…-_, they thought. The Duke walks towards her and shakes her hand vigorously. "I've never seen a man so strong like you! Would you like to work as my personal bodyguard?"

Reika widens her eyes. _-What? Man? Bodyguard? Don't say that he actually …_

"Does Duke think that Reika is a man?", asks Eve. The Duke seems startled. "What? Is he not? He is so tough! Anyone can tell!"

Hibiki kept silent about the truth. It's better for them to recognize Reika as a man than knowing her as a woman with brute strength. It will be easier for him to tackle her feelings in the future, with no rivals. Ren and Eve are continuously giving him eye contacts to tell the Duke about Reika. She, on the other hand, just looks at the four with a blank stare. Her hands are still clasped to the Duke's. She is getting uncomfortable.

"Umm….sorry. Would you please let go of my hand?", she asks.

"Oh….Sorry", the Duke chuckles. "I was just too excited to know there's someone who has Herculean strength here." He lets go of Reika's hand. She looks back at her returned palm that has become sweaty. Then, she wipes them at the back of her jeans secretly, while hiding her disgusted face.

"Too bad, sir", Eve grins. "Even if Reika is to accept that offer, someone might not be pleased to that decision." He glances to Hibiki.

Hibiki, realizing that the statement was mentioning about him, retorts, "What?"

The Duke forms a confused look. "What's the matter with him accepting my offer?"

Ren interrupts, "Reika's future husband may not agree to that job. So, we apologize, sir."

…

…

…

…

…

The Duke suddenly chuckles. "Oh, my apologies. I forgot to take that into my account too. Please forgive me." He laughs nervously, it seems. "And your reward, I will ask my butler to settle them. No need to worry." With that, he walks away.

"Farewell, strong men. Till we meet again."

The Duke shuts the door behind him and sighs, "Too bad. Strong men these days are gay."

* * *

"Why did you say it like that?" His tone is like sending a sign that 'I'm gonna kill you' to the other two.

Eve and Ren look at him. "Why do you sound so mad?"

"Because you make Reika sounded like a homo in front of the Duke!", he glares at the two.

Reika, sitting beside him in the wobbly wagon, is still blank. "E-Excuse me?"

"What?", the three turn to her.

"Can I ask about what you guys are talking about?"

They facepalm. "We are talking about you, Reika!". Unbeknownst to Hibiki, he grabs her shoulders as he was so irritated at her obliviousness. She gasps. His grip is strong enough to be coming from a wounded man. But still, she was totally lost in the topic.

Hibiki, that is gripping her jacket at both sides, stares into her onyx orbs. She blinks endlessly, with her mouth slightly agaped, her mind is still catching up with the conversation just now. He stays frozen as he found that her actions are so-

"-C…Cute."

The other two chuckles. "What Hibiki? Cute?"

After snapping back to the real world, he ungrasps her jacket. But his face is now beet red.

Reika, who is still oblivious of the situation, felt again the feeling of 'uneasiness in the stomach'. She starts to detest it, but she likes it too. _-Just what is this feeling?! I am fond of the feeling but I hate the effect its taking in my body. I like it or I hate it?-_

She turns to Hibiki that has turned as red as a tomato. Then, she chuckles silently. _-He looked adorable like that.-_ She feels like caressing his crimson cheeks but prevents herself from doing so.

* * *

She is still left behind in the love department, so guys, please bear with her. Although she nearly caught the meaning of that uneasiness while they're in the wagon back then, she still couldn't get the grasp of it (_sadly_).

And so, the wagon drifts slowly to Blue Pegasus to send them back. Reika, instead of being cocky on wanting to walk alone on her way back usually, is asking one of them to accompany her back to her house. Odd, but it's true. Hibiki, that was about to volunteer himself, was being stopped by Eve and let Ren to handle the job. They complained to Hibiki that how will he walk Reika back since he was the one who is having a hard time walking with that broken thigh. Reika was really sure that she saw he pouted. Really? Too cute to be true.

**On their way back…**

"Oh hey, Tan. I've got something to ask you."

"It's REN! How many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Tan!"

She blinks as her memories at the party starts flowing back. "Oh yeah! Ren. Almost forgot." She giggles.

He sweatdrops. She really has a bad memory, he must admit. Along the way, they kept talking about random things like what happens in Fairy Tail, how's her rented house doing, her jobs so far and etcetera. Then, he bluntly comes up with the topic. What else?

"I see that you looked normal around him."

"You mean?"

"You don't seem like you love him."

She raises her brow. "What's love?"

He sighs. _Hibiki, you have a bad luck to have to like this woman_. He explains, "Love is actually a subjective thing. Everyone's definition of love varies each person. To be honest, I myself doesn't know love that deep, but when the time comes, you just knew it. Poof, just like that."

She is listening with keen. When it comes to learning new things, she is a quick-witted fellow. Well, aside from names, she has a good memory on other things. Unstained minds has little obstacles when it was squeezed with new informations. After registering the data, she talks.

"So your relationship with that pink girl is what people call love?"

"Pink girl?" He pauses his walk. "You mean Sherry?"

"Yeah, Sherry Blend-whatever." She rolls her eyes when reminiscing that tongue-twisting name.

"Blendi." While shutting his eyes, he felt his temple twitches with anger. She's really the worst when it comes to remembering names **correctly**.

"Naahh….Not that her name will stay Blendi forever. I know it will turn to Sherry Akatsuki soon enough." She smirks, being sarcastic about their bond.

Ren has started to blush hardly. If he was in a comic, steams would have come out floating from his ears. Truly, this matter is a sensitive issue to any men.

He clears his throat. "We are talking about you and Hibiki just now, right? How did we skip to my oncoming marriage?" (_Author: Ehem! He admits it! XD_)

She smiles. Reika herself doesn't know what did she feel towards that particular flirt. Yeah, she has been a hardy fool on any species like him in the past, only to get herself excluded on the available-girls radar. Her stubbornness has overtaken her feelings of emotion. Sometimes, males of that kind often labeled her as the emotionless woman, as regarding her as not that valuable even if you had her in your grasp.

She was hurt, truth to be told. What's the problem with her poker face? Can't she have her own expressions? Does every girl have to show the very same squeal? She was just being herself. Screw all of them who had despised her in the past. She had promised not to be head over heels towards that kind of guy since then, the judging-from-looks type of male.

Is Hibiki in the group too? She can't be so sure. She doesn't know Hibiki long enough to put him in the same mentalist as those smugs. Well, let's just wait and see then…..

* * *

**The next day….**

"Hibiki, MEN~."

"What's the matter, senpai?", he had just came out of the library when Ichiya suddenly called him.

"Do you still remember about the quest?"

He recalls back the day when Ichiya had told him about being a sidekick in a mission. With a slight nod as the sign, Ichiya continues with his message.

"The wizard will be here tomorrow. So you can start packing your parfums tonight. It's a week long trip. Also", Ichiya stops. Hibiki turns to him, wondering why did he stop his sentence.

"The mage's smell told me that it will be a woman. Do your best, MEN~", he winks as a star blinks at the border of his eye.

Hibiki smiles. Woman, seems like he needs to flirt seven-days long after this…

* * *

**As usual guys, please leave me a review. I hope I don't sound like I'm too desperate for reviews. **** But they did help me in some ways.**

**Thanks to all the favorites and follows. I was really glad knowing there are some people reading my fanfiction despite the easy grammars I keep using. Sorry guys, I'm really not into SAT a lot.*sob**sob***

**About the movie, it was said that it will be released at 15th Feb. Tch, should have told us earlier...I was eager to watch it. I even got my homeworks done for I am planning to watch it during this weekend. It's okay, twinSlayer! It's just 15th Feb! A little more patience is worth the while!*nods vigorously***

**Okay, until next chapter! :D**


	10. The Recommendation

**Sorry, guys, for the late update. This week is Hell, I tell you! **

**I've got to do lots of workloads and the best record I've made was last night in which I did 3 assignments in just one night! (I didn't sleep of course.) Now, I'm afraid if I will have eyebags soon enough. If this continues on, I wonder if ghost will categorize me as their companion….-_-**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei is the creator of Fairy Tail. And I was just a dreamer that I hope I can own it….:D**

**Okay, let's read now!**

* * *

Porlyusica stares venomously at Lucy and Hibiki who are standing in front of her house's entrance. Lucy, who are already aware of how she treats most of the ones who comes at her door, waits nervously for her famous Broom to come flying at them.

"Scram."

He archs his brow. That was unexpexted(_to him -_-::_) from a supposedly-doctor. As he is about to fight her words, a broom came swishing to their way.

"I hate humans! Go away!", she yells as she swings the Broom left and right, as if chasing out a stray cat. Lucy tries to run away, forgetting about Hibiki who needed assistance in moving. He, on the other hand, stays in his place, faking tears as he's unable to get away from the Broom's smacks. The pain in his left thigh suddenly strikes. He winces.

The violent beatings suddenly stops. She glances at his bandaged thigh. "You treat a broken leg with just a few strands of felt cloth? I thought it was just a typical wound." She leans forward to have a better look at the injury. Then, she sighs.

"And here I thought an Archive user would have at least a better way of curing his own wounds. Well, maybe I've overestimated you." She opens her door widely. "Walk inside."

Lucy comes out from her hiding place. "Will he be okay?"

"Didn't I told you to scram already?"

She moves a few steps backwards, fearing her Broom to come smacking again. "I will go away after I know his conditions", she promises.

Porlyusica went silent for a few seconds. "That broken thigh is not the only thing that was restraining his movements. He had inhaled some kind of poisonous gas too, which had caused him to be the way he is now." Lucy is in awe._ -How the heck did she know all of that after a few moments of staring at the wound? Amazing.-_

"Now go." She held out her Broom once again. Lucy eventually runs away from the mighty Broom, leaving Hibiki in her care. He, which had walked into her house with much difficulties, has been listening to Porlyusica's hypothesis since the beginning. He began to understand why did Fairy Tail members and Master Bob himself often came here for treatments.

Porlyusica glares at him, making him feels uneasy. "Just how the heck did you get broken at the **thigh**? I thought only old geezers are injured this way." She slaps his solid thigh. "Argh!" he cries out loud as the stinging pain comes back.

"Tch", she says.

He sweatdrops. "You guys are a pain in the ass." She moves to the table nearby and began mixing this and that after placing her Broom back in its position. He looks at her warily. _-Maybe I should reconsider on telling my friends to come here for treatments.-_

* * *

"Master!"

Makarov turns his head to face Mirajane. "What is it, lovely Mirajane?" He puts his beer mug at the side.

"We forgot about the mission!", she comes at Makarov with a troubled face.

"What mission?"

Mirajane shows him the mission paper. He scans it and…..

1…

2…

3…

His face turns to white. "Oh no! I totally forgot about this Special termination of the City."

"What should we do, Master?"

He clears his throat. "Where's Erza?"

Mirajane retorts. "She is on a job with her team."

"The strongest team, eh?", he takes a sip of his beer. "Laxus?"

"He is also working on his mission."

He starts to sweat. "Umh….Levy? Gajeel? Juvia?"

"They are not in the guild temporarily. Levy's just back from her mission, currently in hospital. Gajeel and Juvia still haven't come back from their last job."

"Jet? Droy? Cana? Gildarts? Laki? Elfman?", he starts to worry.

Mirajane stares at him. "Master, we all know that those people don't have much destructive power like Natsu or Gray. And don't start with Gildarts that hasn't come back ever since he left that time."

Makarov's soul starts flying out. "_Otoke~_(What should I do~)", he whines. "I'm gonna be punished by the Council for sure this time."

Out of nowhere, Reika came knocking on the bar desk. "Mira-san. One carrot shake!"

They look at her. His eyes enlarges. "Natsu?"

She looks at him. "Mira-san, who's this petite guy?"

Mirajane chuckles. "You haven't seen him before this, right? This is our cute Master, Makarov Dreyar."

"Oh, Mirajane", he blushes while he turns into his perverse mode. "Don't call me cute~".

_-Right. I forgot about this guild's uniqueness. A bunch of wierdos.-_

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Reika", she smiles. Her looks resembles Natsu so much.

"Oho~", he dances towards her and his hand elongates.

_SLAP!_

"What was that for?!", she explodes after the Master slaps her butt.

"Nice to meet you", he replies innocently. Mira has come back after making Reika's carrot shake.

"Don't '_nice-to-meet-you_' with me after you slapped my butt!"

"Ne, ne….Reika-san. Don't be so mad. It was just his way of greeting new recruits", she calms her down.

"Uwaa…..Mira-san…..He slapped my butt. Even my precious person had never touched me there….", while whining, she runs and hugs Mira. Mira embraces her gently and pouts at Makarov.

"Master, look what you had done. You made Reika cry." With guilt, Makarov puts his hand on his head and apologizes. "Sumimasen."

During all of the commotion, Mira realized something. "Master, how about we give this job to Reika-san?" Hearing her name, she looks up to Mira. "What? Something for me?"

The two turn to her.

"Can I depend on you to handle this mission?", his tone turns solemn. She stares at him. "What mission?"

He hands out the paper. "Special Termination of the City? Why?"

"Because I believe that you can do it."

"Why me, Master?"

"Your adequate magic power is in need", he blurts out nonsense. Right now, he is desperate for a monster! _-Great…Just where are those brats when they're in need of destroying things.-_

Reika, after gulping down the whole glass of carrot shake Mirajane gave, becomes all revved up. "Okay. Count me in!" She grins. Destroying is indeed in her bloodline!

He glances at Mirajane. She nods as a form of sign that she understood.

* * *

"Hello, is this Blue Pegasus guild?"

"Yes, this is. Is that Mira-chan?"

"Yes, Master Bob. This is Mira. You see, there're some changes that we want to make about the Council's request."

"And what is that?"

"Firstly, our previous mage is nowhere to be found(_Author: Pfft, yeah right…_), and we had replaced it with a mage named Reika Dragneel. Second, she will be on her way to Blue Pegasus at around noon. Will that be okay with you?"

"I don't see any problems in that, Mira. Actually I was about to call you just then."

"Why?"

"We would want to postpone the meeting time from morning to noon. Our back-up wizard had to see a doctor to treat his injuries from his previous mission."

"Oh my. Is it serious?"

"He's okay now, don't worry. I asked him to meet Porlyusica-san at her house."

"Oh….Thank goodness."

"So I guess the mission is still on?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks for the informations, Mira-chan."

"No problem, Master Bob."

* * *

While packing her things, she thought of telling Hibiki about her job that requires a week to be settled. She moves her right index and middle fingers towards the pendant hanging at her neck and flows out some magic. The pendant glows.

"Hello. Hibiki?"

"Yes, Reika? What's up?"

"I'm going to a job this week. So I might be unable to call you often like the previous days."

"It's okay. Make sure you stay safe, honey."

Disgusted, she replies. "Don't call me that, Hibiki. Didn't I told you before?"

He smiles. It's so fun to tease her. "You better get used to it because I'm going to call you other sweet names."

She sighs. There's no helping to a hard-headed man. "Screw that. How's your leg?"

"It's fine now. I had underwent some (harsh) treatment from a (stranded) doctor. Now, I can walk a bit, but not at my usual pace."

"Fantastic! Maybe I can come there too if I need to treat my injuries! Nee…What's the name?", she sounds fascinated. Oh no, this is not what Hibiki had in mind. There's no way he would introduce this furious doctor to treat his beloved Reika!

"I don't think I want to tell you that…", he sweatdrops. He doesn't care if she calls him as a stingy person afterwards, as long as she stays away from anything that have the possibility of hurting her.

"Nyeehh….Stingy."

Didn't he said so?

And what's '_Nyeehh'_ ? Maybe she was poking her tongue out? He covers his smiling mouth. _-Reika, why do you have to be so cute…-_

"Your job is gonna be a week long?"

"Yup."

"That's weird. Mine too." He suddenly felt something strange. Reika, on the other hand, is still oblivious. "You're going on a week long mission too?"

"Yeah," he replies. He starts thinking. There is a possibility of him and Reika to be on the same mission, but that would be one in a nine hundred and fifty one cases, as far as he calculated. And not to mention, it needs a miracle too. Never he had thought that this was written in heaven, waiting for him and her to be one…

"See you later then."

"Me too. See you soon, dear."

"Wanna die?"

He chuckles.

* * *

"Thanks for the drink, angel. Does it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

The waitress blushes madly. Hibiki smiles at her reaction. That means his move is a success.

"The pain is the same when you are kicked out of Hell", a voice answers. She glares, "We're not here to flirt, okay? Please bear that in mind."

He sighs. Her heart is made of steel, as usual. "Wakatta, Reika. But I need to rest too."

Since the readers may be confused by the situation now, I will explain it. Coincidentally, they are on the same mission(_Author : Figures ^_^_). And after a few miles of walking, they are doing a pit-stop at a nearby village, and in a restaurant to be precise. Why didn't they take the wagon instead? Firstly, the path to that city is secret and they are using Archive's magic to find the map. Secondly, taking wagon costs **a lot** of money! This exercise didn't just save their Jewels, but also make the both of them to apply a healthy lifestyle. Now, back to the scene…

"You rest by flirting?" He nods without hesitation. "I like seeing women happy. They are one of nicest beings on Earth, I tell you. Nothing beats their blooms of smiles, their joys in laughter, their silky hair, their graceful movements…", he starts to form a poetry while there are petals of roses flying out of nowhere. Reika deafens her listening ears.

"I always wonder if you are a player or womanizer", she sucks the strawberry milkshake using the straw. He shot a confused look. "What's the difference?"

"Easy", she says, "A player is just flirting with random girls without any bad intentions. Just some light sugar-coated talking and that's all. A womanizer is at a higher level. He flirt with that particular girl and ended up in a random hotel's bed with her the next morning."

He nods slowly as he tries to put himself in the appropriate stage. "So that makes me a half-player and half-womanizer", he smiles.

She turns to him. "Half-womanizer? I thought that you are no more than a playboy."

"I had kissed numerous girls, you know."

She blinks. That was unexpected.

"Just a quick peck, to be frank. No French kisses. At random places, sometimes at the cheek, forehead, lips-"

"-Never thought you would stoop that low." Her voice sounds displeased.

"Hey, easy there. It's not me who are taking advantage on them. They are the one who lend themselves at me. Who am I to resist?", he tries to be innocent. "I am a healthy twenty-seven old male. I have my own desires too."

Pissed off, she 'tch'ed and sucks the rest of her drink hardly, vanishing it in a blink of eye. Pushing the empty glass aside, she leans back and sighs. "You flirts are just the same."

He glances at Reika and takes a sip of his coffee. "Well, what about you?"

Looking straight into his eyes, she says, "I haven't even experienced my first kiss, let alone some boy to be my partner."

He freezes. "Just how did you know about this kiss thingy?"

"Marn told me."

They stay silent for a few minutes.

"Should we get going?" Her leg fidgets as they are waiting.

"Not yet", he shifts his position a bit to the side of the chair while crossing his legs, "My left leg is still recovering, okay? Have some pity."

"To your leg, yes. To you, hell no."

He chuckles. This girl is a tough one. "Maybe we could use this time to discuss our plan."

"Okay", agreeing, she lifts her chair and puts it nearer to Hibiki. "So, what is the name of the Town again?"

He sweatdrops. "Reika, I think this is the thirty-second time I mentioned that the Town's name is Tsul."

"Oohhh…", she grins. "Sorry, I'm never good in names anyway."

"I can see that." He snaps his finger and the Archive screen appears in front of them.

"Why aren't we taking any transportation to this town?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" He looks at her with 'I-don't-believe-you' face. "Why?", she asks, innocently.

"Didn't you have motion sickness?"

Realizing the truth, her face starts to get blue while her palm is covering her mouth, preventing her from vomiting at that time. "Don't get nausea by just remembering it!", he tells her as he watches from the side.

After overcoming her uneasiness, he continues. "Tsul town was originally an international trading town. The people there were warm and had a very wide understanding of other cultures. They started to open up their mind at year X*** as the new president, Garul Cahynn, has been elected. He was the one who proposed the idea of open relationships. At first, they were afraid of applying that in their daily life but after some time, they were used to it."

His fingers dances on the magic keyboards as he searches through the Archive thoroughly about any information on Tsul Town. Reika's eyes glitters with amazement. She had never seen him working on Archive for real, just hearing it from mouth to mouth. She glances at Hibiki once, and found out that when he is serious, he is actually-

"- handsome", she mutters. Hearing that, he turns to her. "Are you saying something?" Reika avoids his eye contact and puts up her poker face. "Nothing."

Hibiki analyzes the overflowing data with ease but not Reika. She felt her head spins as she tries to keep up with the bunch of anonymous articles. Suddenly,…

"Crap."

"Hm?" She focuses back at him.

"I think we need to have a very powerful destructing machine for this mission", he says with worry. Punching her fist in the air, she answers, "You got one here." Her gesture is full of confidence. He smiles.

"But hey", he remembered something, "Do you still memorize the 'one magic' you told me before?"

She folds her arms. "Yeah, why?"(_Author: For anyone who doesn't remember, you can refer back to chapter 3: The Person_)

"I think we're gonna need it."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. **** Sorry, guys for the long wait. Even now, I'm still wobbling of the lack of sleep.*slaps myself***

**Honestly, I love your reviews! Seriously! :3 Hope to hear from you guys again after reading this chapter! Thanks!*winks***


	11. The Split

**Hi guys. I'm here again! Sorry for the late update. Gomenasai~*bows 45 degree***

**Great news. I'm going on a holiday for a week!*sparkles* Aaahh, world. How more blissful you can be….*daydreams***

**Okay, since I will gonna have a lot of free time, I will do my best to update this story ASAP. You want to know what? Even I was excited to know what gonna happen in the next chapter!**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah….The Fairy Tail's owner, it's Mashima-sensei. Reika and the plotlines are mine to begin with.**

* * *

"Judging from your magic level now, I think you'll be able to destroy the whole town in one shot", he says. His coffee on the table is already losing its steam. Reika glances at him. "What makes you think like that?"

He shifts his sight from focusing at the screen to her. "You had first try it when you were ten. I think your magic had increased drastically after that. It's just my calculation. Unless you had undergone some special training, you could at least smash the town to bits."

She nods as a form of understanding what he had said. "Why don't **you **do it?"

He gives her a stare. "You've got to be joking, right?"

Arching her brows, she stares back at him. They lean forward to continue fighting with their stare, without realizing their face is now inches from each other. A voice interrupts, "Mommy, they are going to kiss!"

The mom smacks her son's arm lightly and lifts him to bring him to other place. She apologizes to them before walking away. Reika and Hibiki retreats from their stare and blushes. "So, I won", she boasts.

"What?"

"I won in that staring battle."

"Who decides that?"

"Me. You turned away before me."

He blushes furiously. _-It's because if I continue to stare at you, I'm afraid I couldn't restrain myself from kissing you for real.-_

"I object!", he protests.

"Why is that?"

"The result is one-sided."

"Care for another match?", she challenges. He stares at her, and the match starts again. The boy from earlier comes back running and accidentally caught the two in the same position again.

"Mommy! They are going to kiss again!"

* * *

"This is the town?", she shoot out an unexcited face. He answers with sigh. "Yup. This is Tsul Town."

They stand at the arch with a very unenthusiastic look. Trashes are spilling out of the bins. The street lamps are lit up dimly, only to give enough light for the passerby to walk through. Sewer's stinking scent are piling up at the path. Not to mention, the people there are undisturbed by those unpleasant things.

Hibiki glances back at the arch. The 'TSUL' name on it is written backwards. He can't help himself from wondering what could that mean.

"Are you sure you've searched the right town? This can't be the so-called international trading city!"

"The _former_ international trading centre, to be honest."

She gives him a face telling 'why didn't you tell me earlier?'. He lifts his index and middle fingers and puts them on his temple. "PM, now."

She nods. Flowing her magic into the pendant, his voice breaks through her mind.

"There's something about this town but I'm not really sure about it", he looks around the town while striding slowly along the streets. "Before I figure it out, make sure you stay nearby me all the time."

"OOOHHH! FOOODDD!", she drools. Her feet tells her to sprint into the restaurant and glomp as much as she can, but Hibiki's words after that makes her stop.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that this city is mobile." He smiles, but she interprets it as a sly one. Her grumbling stomach calms down after considering not to throw up at the path of nowhere. She hates vehicles, all the way of this story!

Hibiki pulls gently Reika's arms for her not to be far away from him as much as possible. They are still telepathy-ing. "From today onwards, I want you to dress up like a man." His gaze wanders through the walking people around them. His face turns sullen, as if regarding those pedestrians as a menace. But they, on the other hand, keep looking at Reika, which is staring at Hibiki with a blank look. He knows what those people are thinking.

* * *

"Hibiki, it….won't….fit!", she cries in the dressing room.

"Just try to restrain it a little."

"But", she retorts, "I would be in pain then."

"Okay, now just get out of the room and show me what's the thing that won't fit", he orders.

She opens the curtain, revealing her in a black suit and shining shoes. One could easily see her as a mafia member, but the thing that is slacking off the sight is-

"-Your…..B-Boo-", he stutters.

"That is what I was trying to tell you! It won't fit! If I want to button it up until the neck, I think the buttons will shoot off outside after 2 minutes!", straightforward, without any figurative words, she shouts out.

He turns around quickly, pinching his nostrils as it starts to bleed, as he imagines the situation. _-Okay, her boobs are in the way of the mission.-_

"Why don't you wear sports bra or something like that? I think it will help", while backing her, he speaks.

She stares at him. "What's a sports bra?"

He gasps. Turning around, he comes towards Reika. "You mean you don't know what's a bra?"

Her blank stare gives the answer. SHE DOES NOT KNOW.

"And all this time you've been wearing nothing inside?"

She shooks slowly. He turns around again, pinching back his nose, preventing from the blood to drop outside._-Man, this is a tough job…-_

"Okay...", he calms himself down. "Now we need to do something about that." He calls a shop assistant and asks her to help Reika in choosing her size. "Once you have done, call me."

"Okay", she grins.

* * *

She walks outside with the suit she just bought. Hibiki, that was leaning against the wall of the shop, pauses his search in the Archive for a moment. After scanning her outfit, he nods. "Now that is less feminine."

They start to walk back into the street when Reika speaks, "Nee~, Hibiki…..Can we get something to eat?"

"Is it lunch time yet?"

"It's 12.30 pm. I'm hungry….", she whines. Really Natsu-like. Hibiki turns to her, smiling.

"I've got an idea. Since you have spent most of your money on those attires, how about I treat you on a lunch?" Her face lits up. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Only if", he continues, "You give me a kiss at the cheek." Like a Cheshire cat, he grins playfully.

Reika's face quickly turns a disappointed one. "Are you giving me a deal?"

"Yep."

"The deal's cancelled." She walks away. "There's no way I would give my first kiss just for a lunch treat."

Hibiki follows her close behind. "I knew you would act like this. That's why I'm here to tell you that", he thinks for a few seconds, "I'll gladly be the one that kisses your cheek for you to get a free meal."

As if wanted to throw a tantrum, she stops suddenly. "Would you just give it up already?"

"What?" , he looks at her, "You should be thankful. You get a kiss _and_ a treat. And from me, to be added."

"Does my face says that I'm grateful for that?", she hisses. "Please Hibiki, I'm not that cheap."

The word 'cheap' really struck through his heart. But after that, he replies, "Are you calling yourself a valuable girl?" Not to mention, he felt insulted by the way she expresses her words. It was like addressing him and the ladies he had kissed as 'cheap items'. He fumes a little. "Really, Reika? You sure you are that high-leveled?"

Okay, wrong choice of words. Reika gives him a killing stare before she storms away, leaving Hibiki by himself at the crowded street. Still angered by her, he 'tch'ed as he walks into his rented inn.

* * *

**That night, somewhere in a Tsul's tower…**

"That girl…", a bald man says. "She has some curve you know." They laugh. Another man speaks, "I would like to see it with my own eyes, then."

"Then, why don't we just 'take' her in?"

"Good idea. She seemed like a naiveté too", he smirks. They chuckle. "Guys", a gruff voice orders suddenly. The man with a mustache smiles slyly. "We've got some capturing to do tonight."

* * *

Her eyes lay on the ceiling, trying hard to fall asleep. But the harder she tries, the harder it was to get to the slumberland. Her mind keep repeating the scene. Again and again.

"Gaahh!", she sits up while growling after she failed to sleep. _-Great. Now I'm on my own. He's with his flirty methods to get a room and I was stuck in this abandoned building.-_

True, she couldn't find any empty inns anymore. Hibiki's was the last one, she guesses. _-Naahh….It's not like I wasn't used to sleep on the floor. Better than facing him…..-_, she 'tch'ed at the thought.

Suddenly, she smiles. Her mind had remembered the time when she was eight, together with Marn, in an empty shack. They were on a journey to fight and obtain something called furball from a monster at the hills. The thing that was repressing them from killing that monster was that it was owned by an elder. An honorable one actually.

They had to kill that particular creature. They _had_ to. If not, the deleterious disease in their village will be exacerbating. Even if it means to use their magic to the bottom, they will save them. The Water Duo owed them because of their kindness back then.

By the time they killed the monster and gained the furball, Marn **quickly **apologized to the elder, though it seemed like he didn't really care about Marn killing it. He was smiling too. Reika was puzzled. Why did Marn apologize? Did he had done a bad thing?

She asked him that night, before they went back to the village, in that shack. In the coldness of the night, he answered, "He may looked okay this evening, but what if he felt awful deep in his heart? We never knew what other person feels. So we should have some precaution steps for not to have enemies who bear grudges towards us." He formed his wonderful smile.

"Apologizing is not that hard, Reika. As long as you are doing it with sincerity, anyone would accept them. Even Zeref…..I think." They laughed.

_Apologizing can cure any hatreds and can even turn them into love._

She still remembered how she actually saw the stars were like smiling upon them. Marn was always protecting her, educating her, trained with her and many more. He had shaped her the way she is now. And she is grateful for that. Then, something popped out in her mind. She smiles.

_-Looks like I need to apologize to someone.-_

* * *

He lays down on his bed, resting his spine after strolling around the town until night comes out. He had a vague map of the town now. Unknowingly, strategies start to form at his head. He switches on his Archive and starts to search more about the mysterious town.

"This town is hiding something", he says. His gaze is locked at the screen, reading every single data that comes out. Out of the blue, his eyes caught an article. "The economic downturn of a collapsing town".

He pauses. Then, he starts to read the whole article and something snapped in his mind.-_Wait. According to this article, Tsul town is destroyed three years ago, then…..-_ He quickly pokes his head out at the window,_ -What is this town?-_

His vision from the inn's window covers most of the town. He warily observes each detail that caught his vision. Then, it stops at the arch standing just outside of the town. The arch where he and Reika had saw when they arrived earlier. The weirdness of the arch is still bothering him.

Reading the name 'Tsul' backwards from his sight, his eyes snaps open.

LUST.

Running back into his position on the bed just now, he searches back in his Archive and saw a very unpleasant piece of information. His legs sprint out of the room. _-I must find Reika now!-_

* * *

**Like this one? XD**

**I love to put some problems in a story. You know, love and friendship can't be strong and tough without overcoming obstacles. So I decided to put those two in a bad term for some time. After that, WALAA!**

**Reviews are gladly accepted. I love to know there are people following my story. Love you guys!**


	12. The Nightmare

**A good day, everybody! :D Tonight I felt happy because I had finished this chapter! Yay! *Banzai! Banzai!***

**Okay, let me tell you this beforehand. This chapter may be a bit gore and …pervy. So, beware! 3:D**

**Enough said! Let's read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Mashima-sensei…Yeah, I know you all are aware of that.**

* * *

Sunlight shines through the crevices in the small room. He opens his eyes. "Where am I?"

He tries to move his hands to wipe his dusty face. Unfortunately, his hands are tied for an unknown reason. His feets are becoming numb, and it is disturbing and uncomfortable. He snuggles with difficulties on the cold floor, trying to sit upright.

His eyes wanders throughout the dark room. How the heck did he get here again? While trying to reminisce back, he felt pain under his pants…Damn! Where's his shirt?

He glances at his legs. Maybe there are some bruises underneath it. And then again, how did he get those? He pants lightly, his nervousness is slowly overtaking his mind. By the time he was about to remember back the scenes, a door opens with a loud creak echoing in the room.

_-Since when there is a door?-_ The room is so dark that his pupils are trying hard to adjust with the light that gushes in through the opened door. A chubby silhouette stands at the entrance.

"I see that you are fully awake there", he giggles. A grim one actually. He glares at the man.

"What do you want?"

The chubby man steps closer to him and whispers, "I just want to find some entertainment from the spies of Fairy Tail-Blue Pegasus alliance." He laughs loudly seconds after that. "How would they react when they knew about this pitiful state you're in now?"

He widens his eyes. "What did you do to Reika?" His voice sounds venomous.

"Oh, that girl", he chuckles, "My companions still haven't found her yet, but we'll just wait and see. She's not that far away I think. Seeing you two going on separate ways made our task an easy one."

He sighs of regret. He shouldn't have argued with her back then. If only he was a bit patient, things like this could have been avoided. Now, not only he was left alone helpless in this little dark room, they might cannot accomplish their mission too. And their lives could be in danger!

"And for now…", the man moves forward, getting closer and closer to him. "I would love to make you suffer…". He snaps his fingers and a few numbers of males start to crowd the room. They all have this sly smile plastered on their face. Hibiki, on the other hand, knows what they are about to do, and he is very scared to the core. The chubby man walks out of the room and the group of people moves forward, cracking their knuckles and-

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHH!

* * *

Reika felt a tad of uneasiness in her steps. She tries to chase it away but ended up getting worried more and more. She is restless.

She searches for the source that was making her feeling that way. At last, it stops at where the pendant is placed. She freezes.

Hibiki!

* * *

Her legs are tired of running but her mind tells her to continue moving on. She does not know where to start but she continues to run despite the fact. Her onyx pupils are searching through the whole place thoroughly. _-Where the heck is he?!-_

Knowing the fact that he lacks in stamina-involving battle makes her picks up her current pace. But she notices something. During all the time she was searching the town, there were no signs of females. She wonder if there was even any of them at the first place. Well, apart from the shop assistant yesterday, she even had this empty look in her gaze. It was like she was not alive. Then, she realized something. Her legs stop.

_FLASHBACK_

_His gaze wanders through the walking people around them. His face turns sullen, as if regarding those pedestrians as a menace. But they, on the other hand, keep looking at Reika, which is staring at Hibiki with a blank look._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Astonished, she looks around her. Yes! They are looking at Reika! With a dirty look. Some of them are also smacking their lips. It makes her grows goosebumps. Now she needs Hibiki by her side! These guys are creepy!

The thing that keeps her not in motion now is only his location. She does not know where to go.

She breathes calmly to settle herself down for a moment and something crossed her mind. She remembered the time when Hibiki was in his escorting mission. Now…How did she knew it again?

Shutting her eyes, she inhales softly and…...

Her eyes snaps open. She knows where he is!

* * *

Cahynn smirks. Seeing that man is tortured inside that small room makes him feel satisfied. He hates those sluts, since his guild and town had been deprived by the Council. His life was miserable as the effect of the sudden retrieval of his town. After that incident, he started his own illegal Tsul Town, resembling his previous glorious trading centre. But the town is no longer a respectable one. He had made it a prostitute centre, lying behind the _well-known 'trading' spot_ mask. He outbursts his tantrum towards the foreigners and passerby who still regard the Tsul town as the trading market. The females were raped and sold as whores to the black market after that. For the males, they must be molested first by his underlings before getting their heads off. For those who begged for mercy, he had made them his slave back in his mansion. This ruthless behavior of his has been sniffed by one of the Era members, and hence, his town was made portable after that, preventing them from getting caught. Using some kind of forbidden magic, Tsul town is now movable.

The screams of Hibiki is getting louder and louder. Later, it turns to whimpers before it becomes silent. His men come out through the door, with creepy smiles across their face.

"This guy here is done, sir", says one of them.

Again, Cahynn smirks. He'll never get enough if this. Suddenly,…

_KABOOM!_

Surprised, they look at the source of the noise. It is at the entrance of that building. Cahynn pokes his head out of the window. When he is about to look closely at what the hell is going on, one of his men comes flying at him. If he does not see him, he would most probably got knocked out in an instant.

After removing the limp body, he shoves his head out of the window again. But this time, he sees nothing. Seconds after that, the roof above him is pierced with a figure. She stands slowly after ambushing the building.

* * *

Reika looks around her. "Hey pig. Where's Hibiki?"

Cahynn, who is stunned just now, makes its way back into the real world and smirks. He jeers, "Oh, that pretty boy?" Behind him, his men starts to laugh. "He had passed out after series of tormenting session." They look at the room behind them, showing to Reika that the room was occupied by Hibiki.

"Good grieves", one of them spouts, "He's got some abs despite the flirt he'd been. I was enjoying it too!" They laugh after making fun of him. Her eyes enlarges with horror.

Reika pushes them aside and hastily opens the door revealing-

-an unconscious Hibiki with bruises and blood cakes his body. His shirt is nowhere to be found and his pants is ripped at the knees. He looks so….broken. Thank goodness he's unconscious, he would be in trauma if he wasn't. Her legs become wobbly.

"Sheesh, he fainted too fast!"

"I was starting to get the rhythm, then he got lights off." They laugh again.

The endless mockings behind her is burning her patience, flaming up her fists.

"Hey bastards", she says. Her grip tightens. "Have you ever experienced **Hell**?"

* * *

Reika has made sure that Hibiki is covered up nicely in her jacket. She let him ride her back, gently and carefully. She does not want to add the wound he'd got. The sun had set hours ago. They are resting at the abandoned building she's staying the night before. He's still unconscious.

She walks to the water-closet and washes her bruised and bloody knuckles. Dumping the clothes covered in dirt and the sluts' blood, she takes a shower and plans to wear her own clean outfit. Her heart is still pounding of anger. She sneers. Reika had made sure that those dirty minded animals will not gonna have the same life with the broken limbs they have now. Every single inch of their body is smashed by her kicks and water whips. She hopes they will learn their lesson.

By the time she had finished bathing, she heard a sound from the room. With her dripping hair, she wraps herself in towel and walks out of the toilet before pushing the door. Hibiki has woken up.

She can see that his eyes are empty now, showing the same shine as the shop assistant's. Well, who wouldn't? He DID get…you know what. Maybe the assistant had faced the same scar. His sight is so dull and somber, different from before. And what hurts her the most, she couldn't do anything to reduce his pain.

"Reika….", he croaks. He looks at her with eyes full of tears. His hands involuntarily stretches out to hold her. "I'm scared."

Reika quickly pulls him into a hug. God, he is shivering. Just how much did he had seen? He is acting like a kid who had lost his beloved toy or pet. Heck he is even crying now! Her naked shoulder is soaked with his tears. She pats his back softly, trying to calm himself down.

A few minutes later, she tries to get herself out of the hug. But his embrace feels heavy and tight. _-Man, now how am I supposed to wear my clothes?-_ She takes a glance at Hibiki. _-Wait! He's asleep? Seriously?-_

Judging from the position they are now, together with the clothes, someone might misunderstood. She cocks her brow. Now is not the time to think like that! He needs her by his side!

Laying him slowly on the cold floor, she pillows his head with her arm, hoping there's no serious injury at the head or any concussions. He sleeps like a log. But still, he looks as perfect as ever. She smiles. Looks like the towel will wrap her body until morning comes.

* * *

He opens his eyes slowly. He felt a bump pillowing his head, giving his skull a comfort in sleeping throughout the whole night. He lifts his head to examine the 'bump'. It is an arm! He follows the arm until the tendon connects to a shoulder. Then, the shoulder is at someone's body.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Reika!

His eyes widen. The hell? She's even in her towel! And loosely wrapping her, to be precise! Sure, she snuggled a lot last night. But she's still sleeping, undisturbed by his little movements just now. He tries to move away his gaze, but he can't. His eyes are glued to the wonderful sight in front of him. The lump of saliva in his throat is swallowed slowly.

"You're awake?"

He flinches. Did he get caught red-handed?

He nods. Then, he gets up from his lying position and sits up, looking away. Reika, on the other hand, is oblivious to the situation before, yawns while stretching out her hands, making her towel on the verge of falling. Only after that she realizes, her hands quickly tightens the towel back and stands up.

"Well, this is not the first time you've seen me in this. So I guess it's okay." She walks away. "I'm going to take a bath. Let's go."

Not believing what she'd just said, he quickly turn around his head, facing Reika with her poker face. "What? Don't tell me you still have the strength to take a bath all by yourself. Now, be a good boy and come to me."

He sits still in his position, reluctant. _-Though I'm crushed from head to toe, I would not let myself lose virginity like this!-_ , he swears. Reika comes towards him and pulls him gently. "You still have to clean those wounds. Move, NOW", she orders.

The word 'wound' makes his mind rushes back to the nightmare yesterday. His body freezes. Reika takes this opportunity to pull him to the bathroom.

* * *

She throws a clean pair of shorts to him. "Change into that. I'm not that mean to let you strip naked just to clean those wounds."

He catches it and asks, "Where did you get this?"

"I took it."

"Where?"

"From your backpack."

"My backpack?"

She nods. "I got them at your inn last night. You're unconscious."

He raises his brow._-That was fast.-_

* * *

After cleaning the injuries and taking a bath (not together okay?), they decided to organize a plan for their next move.

Reika, who had changed into her beloved black jacket and jeans, sits in front of Hibiki with a questioning look. "Are you sure you want to continue this mission?"

He lifts his head from the Archive screen. "What? You're underestimating me?"

"For God's sake, you're….", she is hesitant to say the word, "You are _raped_! And you still have the guts to go on?"

His fingers stop from typing on the magic keyboard. "Reika", his tone turns sober, "Any mission has its own risks. And this is what I deserve for allowing myself getting careless. I hope we will not talk about this anymore."

She gulps. This is the first time she had seen him being mad. "But I just do not want you to push yourself. You know, we still have a few days left for this missio-"

"-I said don't talk about this **anymore**."

They went silent for a few seconds. Reika is a bit upset by the way he acts. But she can't force himself to open up to her just like that. His voice sounds sturdy. Reika doesn't dare to ask any more of him.

"What about you plan something? I will just follow your instructions. You know, like a puppet, haha…", she tries to joke around to make the situation less serious. But it comes to no result. His face is still as tight as ever.

"You'll follow? I doubt that", he snickers. She looks at him at once. _-Is this the same Hibiki? He will not underestimate his acquintances like this!-_

"You'll just end up wrecking things all by yourself. And we will get to pay up a large amount of bills and you will run away, leaving only me to settle those and-"

"-Hibiki."

"-You will enjoy yourself like a child who didn't care a damn about this world!"

"HIBIKI!"

His nostrils flare of anger. She stares at him. "Give yourself some tranquil." With that, she walks away. After she closes the door, Hibiki calms himself down and covers his face with his hands.

"Argh…", he groans. His nightmare yesterday is too much for him to take. He sighs. _-Reika was right.-_, he thought, _-I shouldn't push myself. She was just worried about me. And I snapped at her. God…..-_ He felt really guilty for getting mad at Reika for no reason. _-How am I supposed to make it up to her?-_

Regretting what he had done before, he searches for her outside of the room. But she is nowhere to be found! _-Okay, this is weird.-_ , he tries to look in other rooms in the building too. _-Where did she go?-_

He is starting to feel worried about her when suddenly a voice greets him.

"What are you doing?"

Shocked, he jumps a bit while standing in front of a room's door. He turns around. It is Reika!

"Where did you go?"

"I went to fetch some food for us." She grins while showing him a plastic of onigiris and two canned drinks. "Sorry, not much. I can only afford these. My Jewels are spent too much on the suit before."

He looks at the plastic bag and Reika after that. Now he felt more guilty! He had thrown his tantrum on her and she still did not forget to get him some food? How thoughtful of her. She is just too kind for this corrupted world.

"I'm sorry", he says, bowing his head. "I'm really sorry about earlier." For a man, bowing down means lowering one's pride as well. In his case, he does not care anymore about ego and stuff. What he knows, he owed Reika, BIG time.

Reika smiles. "You're sorry for what?"

He lifts his face. "I'm apologizing for…", seeing Reika's smiling face makes his sentence dies there. She knows why but she chooses to forget about it. He can read it through her smile. He is touched. She is too kind.

"I-I ….I'm sorry…..Arrgghh!", eventually, he cannot put it into sentences and ends up hugging her. It makes him frustrated not to apologize to her. So, this is the only thing he can do.

Seconds after that...

"Can I ask?", she says in between his crumpled shirt.

"What is it?"

"Why do you like to hug me?"

He breaks the hug, his face is flushed red. "Aaa…That's…."

She stares at him, confused. "That's….?"

"Your…"

"My…..what?", tilting her head slightly to the side, she follows what he says. Hibiki found himself admiring her cuteness.

"Your….body is like a pillow, it's soft to touch", reaching the end of his sentence, his tone becomes lower and lower.

_SMACK!_

"Perv."

* * *

**XD Do you like the ending? Hahaha… I was laughing my ass off when writing this scene. It's just too…..What should I say? Pervy? Never thought Hibiki would actually say that… **

**So, leave your reviews if you want. I will gladly accept any comments you left. ^_^ Till next chapter! Bye!*waves vigorously***


	13. The Strategy

**twinSlayer is back! Hi! It's me again.**

**I've been busy completing some assignments so forgive me as I don't update this story sooner. It was just, too much pressure from the homeworks. -_-**

**So, this is the thirteenth chapter right? :D Never thought I would last this long. Thanks for the supports guys! *flying kisses***

**And hence, I present to you, The's Tale: The Strategy! Enjoy! **

**(Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Bear that in mind)**

* * *

"What is the name again?"

"Guerilla technique."

"Gorilla technique?"

"Gue-ril-la technique", he pronounces the word one by one with a bit mouth protrusion at the sound 'gue'. Reika nods, signaling she has understood.

"So what with this Gue-ril-la?", she repeats the way Hibiki pronounced it just now (protruding mouth), earning her a look from him saying 'you-mocking-me'?

Snapping his fingers, an Archive screen complete with the map of Cahynn's mansion shows up. The layout plan of the building is a blueprint, but still can be analyzed by him.

"We will break in through the west gate of the mansion. I need you to draw the guards there to a place further away from it. There, I will give you more commands. But you need to stay alert all the time, because we have only three exact minutes to clean those up and dash away immediately through the North Gate. About the slaves, one of us will guide them to the promised place. That's what a guerilla technique is."

Lost, she raises her right hand. He sweatdrops. "This isn't some class for you to do that to ask."

"Why the mansion?"

He explains, "As you have known, Cahynn stores most of the victims there as his slaves. So we need to save them first before we can destroy this town for good."

"Who would carry out that task?"

"Good question. I know you like to go all out in missions so….", he smirks. Reika's face lit up.

"Yay! Thanks! I love you!", she hugs him with joy. He smiles. "Say that again."

Realizing the word she had used, she pulls back. "You're really a cunning fox."

"I take that as a compliment."

* * *

_KABLAM!_

Dusts flew everywhere, making the guards' sight not in full capacity. "Oy, what's wrong out there?", one of them from the inside of the building shouts.

They quickly scan the area, being on guard as any assaults may occur anytime. Waiting for about a minute, they lower their guard as no signs of hazardous activity is being detected. "Nothing. Maybe just some scientist playing with their newly found element of chemical or so." They giggle.

Hibiki and Reika crept surreptitiously into the mansion while controlling their steps. He is on the lead and Reika follows him close behind.

"Someone's coming", he whispers. They panic for a moment, finding a good place to hide, or at least to camouflage. As they found nowhere to disappear their body for a while, Hibiki comes up with a good idea.

The guard slowly walks to the three-way junction. He bends him path to the right and he thought he saw a shadow moving at a fast speed behind him. He turns around. There is no one there. He starts to grow some goosebumps.

Actually, Hibiki and Reika is at the left road when the guard chooses to go to the right. They swiftly ran to the path where the guard had came before, leaning against the wall where the guard cannot see them directly. Their heartbeats rise as the guard's heavy footsteps comes nearing them.

On the other hand, the guard had started to become suspicious about the shadow. He tries to glance back to his previous path from his now-standing position and….

He saw no one. Sneering, he proceeds back his paused duty.

Hibiki presses her boobs with his arm. She stares at him, venomously.

"Is this really necessary?", she whispers.

"Don't blame me. We will get caught if I don't repress it. It was in the guard's line of sight."

Pushing Hibiki's arm away from her boobs, she stands straight and says, "You owe me an explanation."

"Easy", he paces further into the building, "Ever heard of Blind Spots?" She 'ooh'ed as she follows him into the darkness of the path.

They dart to the West gate as fast as they could.

"You're lucky that I don't have the mood of killing someone right now." He gulps. His act wasn't redundant at least.

* * *

"Okay, now you'll go and be the center of attention for the guards at the gate there. I will collect the slaves in here and escape afterwards. I'll PM you if I had finished my job."

She nods. Running outside of the mansion, she unintentionally be a magnet to the guards there. Yeah, they are all men , remember?

**(**_**Note:**__ This is the telepathy's sentences, _and this is the usual talking's font.**)**

_-Okay, Reika. You've arrived?-_

"Yeah. Just now."

_-Good. Now, to defeat that many guards, maybe you could use your charm as a weapon.-_

"My charm?"

She walks towards the crowded place. It is flooded with the guards who came to see the intruder.

_-Yeah, charm! Don't you have any?-_

"Well, I've never used it but I'll try."

The guards are anticipating something interesting as she is about to speak. A bunch of pervs they are…-_-

"**Hey, douchebags**!", she yells. Hearing that through his telepathy, Hibiki, who are rescuing the slaves, stops for a while and hits his head a few times at a nearby wall. He messages back to Reika.

_-Hey, Baka! That's not charm, that's an insult!-_

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess I suck at that", she laughs nervously as her 'charm' is working oppositely. The guards starts to come towards Reika with a face says 'I'm-ticked-off'.

"What gives you, whore?", says one of them with a vein popping out at his forehead.

_-Great, now they are pissed.-_

"Now what?", she starts to sweat. "Come on, Hibiki. I'm cornered here."

Hibiki sighs. _-Just go on a rampage-_, he replies, doesn't care anymore about what's gonna happen next.

Reika's palms starts to glow some magic circles. "Now that's my _charm_", she grins evilly towards the guards.

_Water whip!_

The guards are thrown backwards as Reika's magic water elongates and whips them hard at any part that gets in contact with it. Then, she starts to change the whip to…

_Water Slasher!_

Slamming hard her palms on the ground, numerous water glaciers come out, splashing the guards from beneath. Some of them are also being sent flying to the sky and ended up at random places.

Changing her hand gestures, she held out her hands outside and screams-

_Aqua gun!_

Numbers of fast-speed droplets of water shot out to the guards, finishing about half of them. Several guards are also trying to escape.

_-Hey! You're done?-_

"Not yet. There are still many of them."

_-Shit. We won't make it in time if they are too many! We have only 30 seconds left before their reinforcement squad come.-_

Hearing that, she smirks **really evilly. **"Hey Hibiki. Just get going. I'll catch up later in-", she thinks a bit before continuing, "- 10 seconds."

Her hand stops from shooting out bullets. She relaxes her muscles for a while before she starts to concentrate on her magic onto her palm. Her eyes focuses on the center of the crowd and her palms are raised to the air. When she felt that the magic power is sufficient enough, she shot a fierce look at the spot and bellows-

_Water Strike: PANDEMONIUM!_

Abundant of water out of nowhere came crashing the ground together with the guards, washing them along like a tsunami. Then, her palms dash forward, aiming to the focused place.

_EXPLODE!_

While they are busy screaming and wailing getting washed out by the flood, a spot at the center explodes and it spreads to the guards. Waves of the aftermath flow to the outside of the mansion. There, the guards are lying pathetically, some of them had even passed out. Some are coughing out swallowed water and faints afterwards. She smiles.

"Hibiki, job's done."

* * *

"How are we supposed to hide them all?", she asks while escaping. They have met back at the North Gate earlier.

"Ichiya-senpai had sent the Christina over to fetch them. They'll ride it to get down there, out of this town. This city is mobile remember?", he retorts while running as fast as he could to catch up with the slaves upfront.

Although she had heard about that in the first place, she still went all blue-faced and nausea. Her pace slows down as she is about to vomit. Hibiki, realizing about her situation, pleads to her almost immediately.

"Please Reika not now please just get running don't slow down okay I won't say about it again just please don't stop running!", without any fullstops, he endlessly persuades her. He leans to her to flow out some strength and she finally make it back up again.

"Don't say anything about that ever again", she weakly says in ordering tone. He nods vigorously. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The slaves had safely aboard the Christina and are coming down to the ground with ease. Reika and Hibiki are still standing at the spot where the magic bomber departs.

"Is there something wrong, Reika?"

Her face looks serious. "I think we forgot about another victim."

They look at each other in the windy, pitch black night. He snaps his fingers, "That shop asisstant!"

* * *

She crept into the shop very quietly and clambers to the second floor. There, she can see in the dim light of the streets, a figure of the shop assistant. She is sleeping soundly like a baby, making it hard for Reika to wake her up silently. The assistant yawns and rubs her eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"Hi, Ayumi."

She wonders, who is this gruff-voiced stranger that knows her name? She opens her eyes wider to see-

-Reika kneeling in front of her, smiling. "Let's get out of here", Reika pulls gently her thin arms. She resists for a while and asks in a low voice, "What are you doing here? Go away! The shopkeeper will kill you if he knew there's a marauder in his shop!"

"And I'm not going anywhere without taking you along. If he's about to shred me to pieces, so be it. I just want to get you away from this town."

Yeah guys. Reika and Ayumi Snowfillya, the shop assistant, had created a close bond when she had helped Reika in finding her (first) bra in the previous chapter. Feeling a responsibility to save her from this ridiculous town, she had promised to herself to save Ayumi later.

"Reika…"

"Now, get going!"

* * *

"I don't know such pretty goddess exist on the Earthland", says a certain flirt.

"Oh, thanks", Ayumi smiles, not knowing how to reply. "You're not that bad-looking either."

Reika shot a glare to Hibiki. "What?", he looks at her, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

She snickers. "As if I want to be jealous about that. I just wanna see how she's doing."

"Reika", interrupts Ayumi, "Is this abandoned building safe?"

Just now, they said they wanted to rescue Ayumi and send her to the escapees together, only to realize that the Christina didn't come back. Hence, they suggested on staying a night together with them in the building Reika had been living since the beginning.

"No worries, princess", he convinces her, "We had spent the last two nights here, and not to mention without some proper cloth-"

_DUSH!_

"Yeah. There's nothing to worry about, Ayumi", Reika smiles after punching his face square. Hibiki squats down, clenching his teeth as his jaw is stinging with pain.

"Is he okay?", Ayumi sweatdrops.

"Naahh….He's gonna be fine", Reika answers, "That's what he deserves anyway."

While fighting with the throbbing pain, he spots something crawling at the floor. He focuses more and more on the moving object and…..

"Aaaaahhhh!", he stands up back really quickly, hugging Reika (again). "B-B-Bu-…."

"What the hell? Hibiki!", she is shocked too when he suddenly hugs her from the back. He hides his face in her jacket, shivering a little. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Bug~", he whines. His index finger points out to a direction where a black bug is seen crawling calmly. They freeze. So?

"What's with the bug?", Ayumi asks with a weird face.

Reika sighs. "Can't you see?", she says, "He is not really into things like bugs." She comforts herself in his hug and tries to calm him down. "You don't have to be that scared. It's not like the bug is gonna fly to you and-"

"Don't say anything more about BUGS", he lifts his face quickly to have his say and puts his face back in her jacket. "Waaa….Someone just throw away that creature already~"

Reika glances at Ayumi with eyes full of hope. "Ayumi", she pleads.

Ayumi turns to face her and sighs. "You're immobile, you wanna say?"

Reika gives her a puppy eyes. "Please~"

"Fine", she walks towards the so-called daunting bug and picks it up before throwing it out of the window. "It's settled."

Hibiki looks at Ayumi and at the previous bug's spot. It is not there anymore. He sighs of relief. Only then, he realized he is hugging his beloved in his muscular arms.

"You can let me go now…", demands Reika. But, Hibiki smirks. "Sorry. You're too comfy to let go." He hugs her waist from the back and puts his chin on her right shoulder.

Ayumi that is watching the scene starts to grow some speculations. "Oy Reika, you didn't tell me that you have a husband", she smiles slyly.

"He's not!", she denies to the depth of her heart. "He is just a perv. A BIG perv."

"Honey, I'm hurt", he cries. Reika smacks his arm lightly. "I've told you not to call me that."

Of course, anyone who saw that would eventually label them as a married couple. Well, Ayumi is one of them. "Reika, you llllllllllliiiiiiiike him", while forming an amused smile, she covers her smiling lips with her palm.

"Don't just stand there Ayumi, help me!", she speaks. Hibiki tightens his embrace and leans his head at Reika's temple. "No one would ever take her away from me", he spouts with a childish tone.

"Hibiki, you sounded drunk!", she tries to pull herself out of the hug, but seemingly Hibiki is really holding her tight. Although she's strong, looks like it is still unrivaled with a man's power. Ayumi starts to walk away, "I don't want to butt in your sweet moments, so I'll leave~".

"Ayumi, wait!", she stretches out her right hand to grab Ayumi but ends up holding nothing. Ayumi has happily walked away, leaving her and Hibiki alone in that room.

…..

…..

….

….

….

They went silent for a few moments.

"Wife huh?", he says all of a sudden. Reika turns to face him, but not her body (because he is still holding her tight).

"I like that title", he smiles towards her. Reika stares at him. His words just now sounded natural, not charlatan, like what he always do when he flirts. And she likes the sound of that, because it shows his matured and fatherly side.

The moonlight shone through their room, giving the romantic essence in the atmosphere. They look at each other with meaningful gaze and he starts to lean forward. His eyes becomes half-lidded as he starts to come closer and closer when-

"-Sorry to interrupt but where's the bathroom?"

He quickly pulls back and releases her. "Ah..Emmm…It's at the right of the junction over there." He points out the direction. His left hand scratches his neck, sheepishly.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry to just barge in during your romantic times but I really need to use a toilet", she apologizes several times. "Did I ruined something?"

"Just go to the toilet already", Reika answers. Her voice sounds displeased. "Okay, sorry again~", her voice fades as she shouts the words while running to the toilet. It seems like she really needs to use a toilet really badly.

The two went silent again. "I-I'll go to bed first", he walks out. Reika, who are now alone in the empty room, revises back her feelings. She feels warm all over her face. No, it's not just warm, it's….Hot! Her face is burning! _-Maybe this is what people call 'blushing'?-_

Then, her hands move to her beating chest. It is pounding really fast!

_-God, what's wrong with me?-_

* * *

**Aaaannndd CUT! Okay, guys. This chapter ends here. Not I'm ending the story, just the chapter….-_-**

**So how was it? XD I really enjoyed writing this fic! ESPECIALLY cheesy and mushy times :3 Hahahaha…**

**I know some will start to throw things at me as I butt in Ayumi before they could…..you know. But fear not, this scene will be replayed later! Just wait!**

**Reviews…..*thinking* It's up to you. I won't force you to leave one but you can write it in the box below if you want **** .(Obviously, duuhhh…)**

**Ja, until next chapter then! See ya!**


	14. The Finale

**Yo! 'Sup? :D Okay, I sorry for the LATE update. Hontouni sumimasen…. T^T**

**Seriously, I had a tough week. I had to sit in an exam for a week, and the lateness is self-explanatory, I think. That's why this chapter is longer than usual. : ) Bonus for you readers!**

**I was a bit weird when nobody had ever asked me about Marn's or Ayumi's appearance. :/ Did you all had imagined them yourself? Because I thought of Ayumi as a girl like the long-haired Angel but her eyes are bigger, blue hair, and…..that's all. Marn's…..o.O Naahh, just stay with your original imagined figure.**

**With this, I present to you…..The fourteenth chapter! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. : ) I only have Reika and the plotlines…**

* * *

THAT AWKWARD MOMENT when you failed to kiss him/her and the two of you have to share the same bedroom the next moment.

….

….

…

…

It's uncomfortable. Yeah, I know.

Ayumi sleeps soundly at the place near the wall. Reika, lying down in between Ayumi and Hibiki, is spacing out while staring at the sober-colored ceiling. She reminisces back the hug before.

_-What should I say to him tomorrow? This is just too awkward! And did he intend to kiss me just now? Or maybe he wants to whisper something? ….But that gaze wasn't something that he usually shows, and I was really sure that he looked straight at my lips…..If we managed to do it back then, I wonder what would he taste like?...-_

She slaps hard her cheek as wild thoughts come rushing into her mind. Seconds after that, she winces without making a sound, as the slap turns out to be aching her more than expected. She covers her mouth as she can't stand the stinging pain, trying hard not to wake both Ayumi and Hibiki.

As the cheek's starting to cool down, she heard a snuggling sound beside her. She glances.

He is staring at her with a questioning look. Actually, he was also sleepless because of the embarrassment. Before this, he had never triggered any kiss. All of them were initiated by the ladies. Not to mention, he was also nervous.

Unfortunately, when he shifted his sleeping position to un-face her, he heard a whisper like "Argh~". So he turned his body around to take a look.

Both of them look at each other. Then, blush starts to creep at their faces, but the darkness of the night prevents it from showing the colors.

"Uhhh….Are you okay?", he asks, after making sure that the sound was made by her. She shooks a little. "I'm fine."

….

…

…

"Okay, good night."

"Hn."

* * *

"Did you said that you rented a room in Da Costa Inn?", she jerks her brow.

"Yeah, why?"

Excitedly jumping to his front, she exclaims, "Oh my God! If you didn't mention about that, I would have left her corpse bind with this city's crumbles!"

Reika and Hibiki give her a weird face. Ayumi explains, "Actually I wasn't trapped in this town to begin with, I'm on undercover."

_Silence…._

"What? You don't believe me?"

They stare at her, unconvinced. "Seriously! I'm a spy! No- WE are spies!"

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Me, Christine and Julie."

"You, who and who?", they ask.

"Julie's an Exceed. She is always browsing the town, hovering from the sky at night. A white cat. Christine….", she looks at Hibiki, "Christine is a blackflame mage. She's on undercover at the inn you had rented days ago. And…She has the hots for Hibiki."

Reika is astounded. She glimpses at Hibiki and Ayumi. "Him?", she points out at him.

Ayumi nods. "Yup. No doubts."

He smiles proudly. _-another prey coming_-, he thought. "Guess I'm too attractive to resist, eh?"

"Sheesh, you're more of a jerk who likes to play around with women."

"You just don't waste every opportunity to belittle me every time you have the chance, right?"

"I'm not belittling you, it's the truth."

"And I guess the ladies won't really care about me flirting around."

"But I care!"

He takes a glance at Reika, not believing what she had just said. "Why do **you** care?"

"Because if I'm just gonna let you go hitting on the girls out there, it was kinda like ditching my own species of genders."

They facepalm. "You don't have to worry about that, if you wanna know. Even I myself don't really care about her liking him. And let alone the other females", Ayumi counteracts.

"Yeah, you're just over-thinking things."

"Reika, don't bite more than you can chew. It will just burdening you eventually", she adds.

Reika gives them an disturbing look. "Y-You don't care about them, Ayumi? Shouldn't we ban the abusing of women? Are you sure…you're a female?"

Ayumi glares at her. " Since when did flirting is categorized as one of the abusing ways? I am freaking sure I am a female, like you. You want a proof? I can show it….", she gives them a bemused smile.

"Oooohhh, show it!", Hibiki encourages her, receiving a smack at the head by Reika. "Perv. Be quiet."

* * *

**Somewhere around Lust town….**

"Oy, Hibiki! We're here!", Reika yells.

"Great! Ayumi?"

"Right at your tail!", she smiles.

"Wait. You're gonna drive this thing?"

Hibiki looks at the both. "Yeah, why?"

The magic car races through the city full of rubbish at the sidewalks. Ayumi and Reika are at the back seat, wobbling, nearly unconscious. Hibiki is driving with an SE plug attached to his wrist. "Just great. Now I've got two to take care of."

After escaping from the chasing shopkeepers, he makes a stop at a cliffy area.

"It's so fun robbing around items!", she shouts as the wind is blowing slowly at the hill. "Sure is. And by the way, we're not robbing, we're borrowing", he replies. Smirk crosses his face.

* * *

**The next day, at the West side of the town…..**

"How many of them?"

"Around 40."

"Can you handle this, Reika?"

She nods confidently. "Don't worry about me. Just go and get the survivors."

"Okay", Ayumi rushes into the building and Hibiki follows her behind. Then, his steps stop before he could go farther from Reika. He turns back. "Be careful."

She beams. "I will."

* * *

**That night…**

"Okay. Ayumi, you're really sure that these guys are the only ones left at the Western side?"

"Yup."

"Then the Western side is finished." The map of the West of Lust town fades away from the Archive screen. "Tomorrow, we're gonna ambush the Northern side."

They agree. "Go get some sleep. We have a tough day ahead."

* * *

**At the Northern side…**

"Reika! Are you done?", he calls her from the outside.

"Not yet! These scumbags are stubborn!"

While talking to Hibiki, Reika does not realize one of the men are dashing at her with a bat at his hand, trying to kill her in one strike. Once she turns her face….

An avalanche out of nowhere swipes the man away. The snowstorm also brought along the fallen group together in the pile. Ayumi steps closer to Reika, who are staring at her with eyes of disbelief.

"Snow Dragon Slayer. And where's my thanks?"

Reika snickers. "Tch. In your dreams."

* * *

**Night came…..**

"That was a close call! Thanks Ayumi!"

"Look! Even he says thanks to me, where's mine, Reika?"

"I think I'd made it clear, .DREAMS."

"Damn! Why do you have that stupid ego? Is it that hard to give me a word of gratitude?"

She pouts. Ayumi continues, "I should have let that man hit you till you're dead."

Looking away, Reika says with a tone similar to a whisper. "Thanks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?", Ayumi looks at her. Reika stays silent. "I only say it once. Now, good night." Hiding her blush, she stands up and walks to the bedroom. Hibiki and Ayumi in the room are still astonished by Reika's 'word of gratitude'.

"See? She wasn't that bad."

* * *

**At the inn…**

"I'm Christine. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you but not a really nice way to meet at the dumpster of the inn."

Hibiki covers his nose a bit with his fingers, being polite in front of a lady. While Ayumi and Reika are closing their nostrils (and mouth) with full two palms, groaning of the smell.

"I'm sorry. We had to meet at a place like this. They wouldn't let me go anywhere unless I said I was going to throw the garbages from the used rooms."

"Enough chitchat! We are dying here! Christine, right? Nice to meet you." While giving her stress-free grin, Reika holds out her right palm, wanting to shake hands with her. Christine accepts it without any hesitation.

"Christine Okumira, at your service."

"Hibiki Laytis", he does not miss the chance to shake hands with her too. Blushing hardly, she takes hold of his palm, shaking it lightly. "Ohh….I know."

"Yeah, I know that you know."

Confused, she tilts her head to the side a bit. "How did you know that I knew you?"

"Ayumi."

Ayumi grins. "Of course I know. And I've already told him that you llllllllllllllllllllllliiiii iiiiiikes him~"

Her face turns crimson red in an instant. "What!? You!"

As she is about to chase Ayumi, Hibiki takes hold of her arm. "There, there. Don't blame her. She was just talking about her teammates. We insisted her to blurt them out, so…..Just let it go."

If only it was not Hibiki that was restraining her, she would have just dragged that person along to go after Ayumi. She sighs. "Guess I'll just let her this time. Besides, don't be bothered by that statement. I have no intentions of getting in your relationship with Jenny."

He flinches a bit. "Jenny?... Oh yeah, right. Jenny…"

_-Almost forgot about her*Phew!*-_

* * *

"We got six here, one at this building, ten at those barns and seventeen at the hospital there", she commands them. Her index finger is pointing at the places at the screen. "We got about six minutes in each places, so be punctual."

They nod together. _-Oy, Hibiki. She has the leader aura more than you.-_, she takes a quick look at him.

He looks at Reika. _-Shut it! I don't care! As long as we can destroy this town for good.-_

_-You still couldn't snap out of it?-_

_-You're crazy? I was molested and you want me to just __**forget it**__?-_

_-Yeah…..Molested. That sounds milder.-_

_-Whatever words that you describe won't be the exact same as what I've been through. This town is gonna pay!-_

* * *

After three days of rescuing victims and sending them to the Christina back and forth, they are now ready for the final blow. Christine had escorted the last escapees together with her, taking in charge of the last trip to the ground.

"Reika, are you sure you want to do this by yourself?"

"Ayumi. Go. This town is gonna be exploded."

Julie flies and tags Ayumi's skirt. "Ayumi, let's go."

They had found Julie yesterday while 'cleaning' the Eastern area. Julie bears a resemblance to Charle but she has a more childish eyes, unlike Charle who are matured in and out. Complementing the fact that she was taking care of Wendy.

Julie spreads her wings, ready to take flight. "Reika. Don't you dare die on me! I'll make sure you're alive the next time we meet!", shouts Ayumi as she lifts to the air. "Heard that, you raven hair?!"

"Shut up! You're noisy! Of course I'll live!"

Ayumi looks at Reika for three more seconds before looking away. "Be careful, Nee-san", she whispers with a worried tone.

Reika stares at the flying figure until it diminishes into nothing. Hibiki walks to her side. "You've made some great friends, you know?"

She turns to him. "What do you mean?", she shoot her puzzled face.

"Oh, you didn't hear it?" He thought for a second before realizing that it was his telepathy that enables him to hear Ayumi's whisper. He smiles. "Let's just get ready for the next move."

* * *

"To all _dear_ townsfolks, I, Reika Dragneel, hereby to gladly demolish this beloved Tsul a.k.a LUST town of yours for the sake of our mission. For those who treasure their lives, I give you 5 minutes to evacuate. I will give you only one chance, whether to continue living at the real world down there or die together with the crumbles of this city!"

Stompings start to echo in the town. Many of them chooses to live from the looks of it. Reika smirks. _-You dirty-minded people are not going anywhere.-_

As the people have safely escape to the ground, they are surrounded almost instantly by the Royal Army.

"Seize them!", says the leader. His underlings march towards them and forms a perfect trap for catching all of the people. A few minutes later, they are escorted to the prison.

"Where's Cahynn?" One of the head's right hand realizes that Cahynn is nowhere in sight.

* * *

"I guess that's about it", she jumps off the tower. After announcing the destroying mission to the people by using the telepathy, she happily runs back to Hibiki. He, on the other hand, is still searching for a perfect place for them to blow up the town.

"Okay, Reika", they crouch down at the street, "You will implant small Hydrogen Bombs at the edges of the town. Make sure they are in hexagon, and will explode at the same time. And I need a big one at the center of the city. Can you do that?"

She nods. "What will you do?"

"I'll guide you to the places where you must place the bombs. And don't use the pendant to call me. I will fully use my magic to connect to you because you must preserve your magic for the bombs."

* * *

"Okay, that is the fifth one."

"Now move to the next location. I'm sending the map to you" His fingers types at an incredible speed on the keyboard. While he is too focused on his work, a chubby silhouette appears at his back, holding an empty beer bottle.

_SMASH!_

* * *

"Hibiki? Hello? Hibiki?"

Her pace slows down after realizing that Hibiki is not online anymore. She becomes worried.

_-Where the hell is he? We don't have much time left before the explosion occurs.-_

She tries to connect with him through the pendant.

"Oy, flirt! Answer me!"

"Argghhh…."

She freezes. Why is he groaning?

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Reika? Is that you?"

"Yeah. You suddenly went silent and I was worried something might happen to you."

"You called me through the pendant?! Didn't I tell you not to do this?!"

She is taken aback by his tone. "And why do you have to be so mad?" Her voice sounds distant.

"It's….just ….Argghh. That guy, Cahynn….He hit my head with a bottle while I was too engrossed with my Archive."

"Is it serious?"

"I'm fine. Just go plant the last two bombs."

"Hibiki, are you sure? You might have a concussion…"

"I SAID I'M FINE."

She went silent for a few moments before disconnecting the telepathy. _-Tch. Arrogant, ego, hard-head, flirt, hypocrite….blah blah-_, she curses him silently while sprinting to the last two locations.

_-But still…..Why did I feel hurt by his words?-_ Without her knowing it, tears starts to form at her eyes. _-I'm not sulking! I'm not crying!... He chided me somehow.-_

* * *

He tries to sit upright after collapsing from the hit. Silently, he curses Cahynn. _-Coward. If you're a real man, meet me face-to-face! Don't act like a stray cat!-_

Snapping his fingers, the Archive shows up again. When he wants to concentrate at the screen, his vision suddenly colored with red. He moves his left hand to touch the spot where he'd been hit. A warm pool of liquid is there. He looks at his left hand and saw…blood.

_-Shit!-_ He tries to connect with Reika back but is blocked by an unknown reason. _-Shit shit shit! Reika! Don't block me, damn it! I'm bleeding to death here!-_

Once again, he tries to connect to her but fails. _-SHIT!-_

Angered by her, he stands up and walks quickly to the last place where the final bomb will be planted. _-Don't you dare blaming me for doing this, Reika. You forced me to.-_

* * *

After arriving at the center, he saw Reika activating her Hydrogen Bomb. He waits at the side, letting her to finish placing it first. Who knows, maybe it will explodes if he interferes that particular time?

Finishing her task, she turns to face Hibiki who are staring at her with fiery eyes. "Oh, hey Hibik-"

"-Why did you block me?"

She looks at him. "Because you were mad at me-"

"Yeah! And I am _still_ angry at you!"

Avoiding his stare, she looks away, afraid to face the raging Hibiki. "Do you know how dangerous you would put yourself into? Cahynn is still lurking out somewhere in this city and you're all alone! This is a job, Reika! For God's sake, Don't act like a spoiled child!"

She bit her lips, feeling hurt by his words. _-Yeah…I am a child trapped in an adult body. Can't you see?-_

"Stop sulking now. Let's go to the Christina. Sensei is waiting for us", he tries to reach Reika's hand but she pulls back slowly and walks forward. She is still hurt by his words. Watching her actions, he sighs. "Fine. If that's what you want."

* * *

"MEN~! It's been a long time since we last met, my handsome men, Hibiki!", says Ichiya while pointing out his index fingers to both of them who had just aboard the Christina. "And hi to this lady. Reika Dragneel if I'm not mistaken? Men~?"

_-Boy, how did I was dragged into this mess?-_

"Yeah…I'm Reika. Nice to meet you, Ichiya-san."

"Please, just call me Ichiya, MEN~", he holds her palm and kisses it lightly. "What a beautiful fate that has fall upon us. It was a pleasure meeting you…Men~" Hibiki, who were standing at the side, ignores the two and starts to do the countdown of the explosion.

Laughing nervously, she pulls back slowly and tries to find an excuse. "Well, Ichiya, if you would allow me, I have a town to destroy now. So….Can I?"

"Of course, men~, do whatever you have to do."

She stands beside Hibiki. Both maintain their serious face. No smiles and all, unlike their usual meetings. He is angry at her, and so was Reika. Ichiya, who are watching the two, senses a dark aura in the atmosphere.

"So, Men~…..You are positive that the town is free from any living things?"

Both of them snicker. "I'm pretty sure that there's one _special_ homo sapien left behind."

"What? Then we can't fly the Christina away! We must go back and fetch him or her! Men~"

Reika replies, "There's no need."

Then, Hibiki follows, "Because he is better dead anyway."

"Just let him die with the city", say both of them in unison. Death aura is emitting from their body. Ichiya gulps. _-Better for me not to say anything anymore….Men~-_

* * *

The center of the city is left empty by the townsfolk when a glowing ball planted at the mid-air enlarges and…..

KABOOOMMMM!

The center is turned into dust and vestiges seconds after the explosion. And it did not stop there. The heat explosion spreads to the places surrounding it. All are smashed to bits within minutes.

Some small lumps of soil and bricks of buildings are still left unbroken by the center explosion and they are flying outside, heading to the ground below the moving town. Seconds after that, The small bombs implanted in hexagon explodes, making the flying excesses crumbles to the ground in dusts. Smokes fly to the sky after every inch of the town are destroyed completely.

"Reika."

She doesn't reply.

"Mission accomplished."

When he is about to continue, Reika collapses to the ground. Her skin wrinkles as she hyperventilates. Shocked, Hibiki squats down to take a closer look at Reika, feeling worried about her sudden change. He puts her head at his laps, slaps her cheeks lightly while calling her name.

"Reika!"

She still does not reply.

"Oy Reika! What happen?!"

* * *

…**.**

**I actually don't know what to drabble here, because the abrupt ending is a bit too…what do you say, alarming? So….Till next chapter. :3**


	15. The Spontaneous Ring

**Hi minna! It's been a long time since I've updated the story!**

**So, this chapter is a fanservice to the HiRei(Hibiki X Reika) shippers! It sounds like Kirei(pretty) right? :3**

**I don't need to say much! Prepare for cheesiness overload! Let's read! XD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! *grabs Reika* But she's mine!**

* * *

Looking at Reika that is still unconscious on the hospital bed makes he felt guilty every second that passes by. Truthfully, he didn't remember about the consequences Reika will face if she was about to use Hydrogen Bomb. Although his wound at the head is throbbing, he refuses to go back to his bed. If only he is placed in the same room as Reika….

The nurse comes into the room and stares at Hibiki. "Sir, you must lie down. Or else, your wound will take time to recover."

Thank God, he is not in the mood of flirting right now. "I don't want to. Let me stay here."

"But sir, it is already 4 in the evening", she retorts, "you have been waiting for her to wake up since last night. You should get some rest."

Hibiki lifts his face. His eyes show signs of guilt. "Please, nurse….This is the least I can do to repent my sins", whimpers him with the most pitiful manner.

The nurse does not have any other options left, plus the attitude of his makes her feels sorry for Hibiki. "Okay, I'll let you stay." Hibiki's face lit up. "Only for another 30 minutes. No compromise."

His face turns upset immediately. Well….At least he can be with her for the next 30 minutes….And maybe he really needs to lie down. He felt his vision gets blurry sometimes.

* * *

While lying down at his bed, his mind wanders back to the time when Reika told him about her past.

_"HYDROGEN BOMB!"_

_Almost half of the street was blown backwards. Dusts flew to the air, along with the bodies. My body wrinkled from the dehydration of the attack, but there's abundant of fresh air flowing to the surrounding. I didn't know what was what anymore. What I know that time was that my magic had depleted rapidly._

He sneers. _-Just why didn't I remember about that important thing? It almost causes Reika to die of dehydration at Christina. And I….I just keep getting mad at her. But she didn't remind me about that. She just went with my flow. Is it because Reika herself didn't remember? That is impossible! She must've known it….-_ , he pauses.

_-Or maybe…..because she does not want me to get worried?-_

He smacks himself really hard several times. Feeling the pain is not enough, he hits his head at the wall nearby. The only thing that will make him stop is only when he felt the same pain as Reika's. The thumps produced by the hits makes the nurses rushes in and hold him tight so he won't continue hurting himself. As if he was being possessed, he struggles to let himself out of the nurses' grasps. Just then, a doctor comes in and force-injects a tranquilizer into his artery. He feels his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier and …all turns dark.

* * *

Ren and Eve looks at the sleeping Hibiki. "So he went on a rampage just before we went in?"

The nurse nods. "He was like being possessed by something. But usually paranormal cases like that involves more screaming and tranquilizers, but he just passed out after one shot. So I guess he was just depressed about something."

They sigh, wondering what has happened to their pal. "What's bothering you, Hibiki?"

Since they can't stay at the hospital for too long, they decided to tell the nurse to keep an eye on Hibiki.

* * *

As she opens her eyes, she saw….Pink hair…

Natsu?

Her eyes shot open. Most of the Fairy Tail members are here, crowding her!

"She's awake! Guys! Reika's awake!"

The already crowded room becomes cramped in an instant. They all push their bodies to fit into the small room. Out of the blue….

"You morons! Take turns! We're in a hospital, not our guild!"

In a blink, they form a line outside of the room, shivering. Reika ponders. _-That voice, no doubt, is Erza's.-_

Scanning the people in front of her bed, she tries to remember their names one by one. _-Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Master, Mirajane, Erza, Gray…..-_

"Where's Hibiki?" is the first thing that comes out from her mouth. They all sigh.

"Reika, you just woke up and the first thing you ask is Hibiki?", complains Lucy. Nonetheless, Natsu and Happy hugs Reika while faking tears. "Waaarrggghhh~ My twin!", yells him, which after that causes a hard punch comes flying from Erza. "This is a **hospital**, okay? Keep your tone down."

Erza sits on a chair just beside Reika's bed. "Congratulations, Reika-san. Your mission was a huge success." She pulls Reika's head to hug her (while she's still in her armor -_-). A loud '_thunk_' is heard after that, followed by a whimper. Everybody else just sweatdrop.

"So", Reika speaks, "Where's Hibiki?"

"Hehhh, Hibiki, Hibiki, Hibiki. Are you that attached to him that you have to ask for him every second?", this time, Gray objects. "Ara ara, Gray." Mira interferes as she finds his tone is unpleasant.

"Not that, you ice-freak", she replies. A vein pops out of Gray's forehead. "Ice-freak?"

Reika stares at the blanket covering her legs. "It was just, I felt guilty. I irritated him a lot of times. He must have hated me now."

They blink. Mirajane stutters. "A-Angry? He's angry?"

Lucy and Erza are also left speechless. That is an unbelievable fact!

"Hibiki?"

She nods.

"Angry?"

She nods again.

"Are you sure?"

"Which part of _'Hibiki is angry'_ that you don't understand?" Now, she is the one who is getting annoyed.

"Reika", Makarov finally utters something. "The day he gets mad, especially to a lady, is the day that this world ends. Maybe that Hibiki was an impostor", says him, being sarcastic.

"Oh. Then…Is this the afterlife?", she replies while maintaining the sarcasm atmosphere.

They all gasped. Natsu leans forward. "He's mad at you?"

She nods. "Why?", he asks again.

"Because I was acting like a kid, sulking and all-"

"-Just because of that, he throws his tantrum at you?!" This time, Natsu is really ticked off.

"Hey, let me finish! He was right. I was behaving like a spoiled child and disobeyed him, and that's what I deserve anyway…"

"No, you don't." A voice interrupts their small meeting. Reika turns her head to the door. "Hibiki!"

* * *

Lucy and the others give them some privacy in the room. She lets him sit beside her at the bed. His wound looks severe too, though not as much as Reika's but he still needs to be taken care of. Hibiki doesn't dare to face Reika. He felt guilty in every inch of his body.

"So how's your wound?", asks Reika, as if hers is nothing compared to his. He lifts his face, looking at her with eyes of astonishment. "Reika", he exclaims, "Why did you ask mine? Yours are much more critical!"

She backs away again, feeling afraid if he's still mad at her. "I'm just asking. I'm sorry…."

"You're sorry for what?"

"You're still mad at me, right? I'm being puerile and stuff. I'm really sorry."

Staring venomously at her, he asks, "That's not what you should apologize for, Reika."

She looks at him. "What else did I do wrong? I'm sorry-"

"-Don't say sorry if you don't know what's your fault." His voice sounds stern.

She gulps. He seems really pissed off. _-I wonder what I have done that makes him this mad.-_ She lowers her gaze.

"Look at me."

She sits still, unmoving.

"LOOK. AT. ME."

Slowly, she lifts her face, anxious at what's about to come. She thought she will be staring at an enraged face of his, but instead, she saw a calm expression.

"Listen. You've made two wrongdoings." He shows his straightened index and middle finger, like showing a 'peace' sign. Reika, oblivious to the situation, thinks it's better for her to remain silent for the moment. She eyes his every movements.

"First", he bends his middle finger, "You have lowered down your price of life. Don't go sacrificing yourself like you're nobody to us. Every piece of life is precious. Yours especially."

"Then, Cahynn…", she cuts.

Hibiki counteracts, "That man- I don't say that he doesn't deserve to live- he had treated most of the human beings around him like animals. I can't judge his behaviors by killing him, but the least I can do is pin him down from hurting any other people. I don't want anybody else to experience what I had."

She widens her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Naahh….Just found him unconscious at the ground with some serious injuries. I handed him already to the Council. Now it's up to them."

She nods slowly. "I'm not finished yet." He shows his still-standing index finger. "This is your second mistake. You say sorry too often."

Reika is astonished. Is that even considered as a mistake?

He smiles. "You put a low price at your apologies. Don't say it too often, unless it's really your fault, and never ever put down your level of precious statements of 'I'm sorry' lower than it is now."

Blinking, she is rendered speechless by him. "I said sorry because sometimes I don't realize what's my mistake. You know me", she sighs, "Sometimes I was slow in catching up things. And that situation had made some of them mad."

"And when they're mad, I said sorry again…Because I really have no intentions of making them angry. That's why I was afraid if someone was annoyed."

Right after she finishes her sentence, he pulls her into a hug. He whispers, "I'm not mad at you anymore. Don't worry." While patting her back lightly, he comforts himself in the hug and continues, "I'm sorry I had yelled at you before. Forgive me, Reika? Please…."

Reika freezes. She had never experienced this. Never had a person begged for her forgiveness. It's always her. It's always Reika that apologized. She felt her contributions was somehow appreciated. _-So what I have done so far is not useless. Thank God…-_

She halts herself from sobbing of happiness, but she can't help it. The choking feeling is painful when she tries to hide it. The tears are pooling at her eyes. _-Shit! Don't cry! Why am I crying? I am happy!-_ Nevertheless, the waters starts to conquer her eyes, and later the dam breaks.

Hibiki breaks the hug and is stunned to see her crying. "Reika? Are you okay?" He is panicked to see her watery eyes. And it is falling like a waterfall!

"Nothing", she sobs lightly while smiling, "I don't know why I'm crying. It's just that…..Before this, no one had ever said sorry to me." Quickly, she swipes the falling tears but it comes out more than before. She wipes them again, and a rain of tears starts to flow out.

Her mind is confused. She is happy, so, are the tears necessary? Damn feeling for making females complicated.

Can't stand with her cry, he moves his hand to cupping her cheeks. His fingers caress away the falling tears. Reika looks at him with a confused and surprised face.

"Don't cry", he whispers.

_THUMP!_

She felt something is stomped at her heart. And…..

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

It starts to pound fast! Her tears stops immediately for some reason, replacing it with tiny dusts of red at her puffy cheeks. Witnessing the change, he smiles. "Now that's better."

Hibiki scans her face that is splashed by tears just now. Her cheeks are wet but warm, and not to mention blushing too. Her sniffing somehow makes her looked really like a cute unadulterated adolescent. His love towards her overflows and suddenly he felt the urge to….kiss her.

He plans something so that she couldn't escape when he attempts to do so. He shifts his left hand to her back, hugging her waist, while his right arm is placed at her shoulder. And with that, it results with a perfect trap for her. Her small but strong arms are cramped at his chest but he doesn't care anymore.

Reika, realizing that he is hugging her in a weird way, looks up at him. "Hibiki?", she voices out her cracked voice because of the cry just now.

Okay, that voice is the last straw. She could've just remain silent and wait until he plans all the things perfectly. Now, his adrenaline rushes out. Because of the distance of their faces are not that far, he dashes forward.

Feeling something soft lands on her lips, she focuses her sight to Hibiki. He is actually kissing her! Kiss! **Her**!

She doesn't know what to do. Her body is too stunned to react. And she just realized, her arms are cramped, her body is pressed both from the back and the front, and what matters the most is that…..since when did his hand moved to the back of her head?!

He kisses her softly while his mind repeatedly saying, _-No French kiss, no French kiss, no French kiss, no French kiss…..-_

But his body wouldn't listen. He pushes her head forward, wanting more of her. His tongue is forcing the lips to lash out a way into the moist cave in front.

She felt a flesh licking at her lower lips and pokes into her mouth. She wants to say something, which results her to open her mouth slightly. Bad move.

His tongue, knowing that the only obstacle has been removed, quickly moves into her mouth, tasting every bit of what's behind the lips. His breath is out of control now. His hug becomes tighter and tighter. The feeling of tight in his pants is strengthening him as he can sense her breasts was pressed at his chest.

After several minutes, he breaks the kiss.

He did it. He did it! Yes!

He is her first!

Panting lightly, he faces Reika which is also out of breath. Her face is flushed! Adorable…

He glances at her swollen lips. _-Great. Now how will I explain __**that**__ to her companions.-_ He shrugs.

"Hibiki", she hardly speaks as she pants, "Why did you…"

"Because I love you, Reika." Finally, he confesses. She looks straight into his pupils, not believing what he'd just said.

"I love you. I don't know how but I am sure that you….you are the one." With his soothing voice, he makes it clear with Reika. His hands shift to hug her waist. "You know, this feeling of fear crossed in my mind, when I was molested. What if I die? What if **you** die? I haven't even settled down with any girl, heck I never chose a girl. Yeah, there's tons of females out there, but I want the best for my kids."

"Kids?", she asks. _-Wow…He really had thought a lot about the future. Unlike me…-_

"Yes, kids. I'm twenty-seven. Men at my age are already starting to build a family, while I was still flirting around with random girls. Sure, pretty face is a gift, but true love is something we must seek ourselves, for it is not granted together with the package."

Nodding slowly, she remembered something. "Hibiki, do you know Natsu's age?"

Raising his eyebrow, he replies, "Around 18, maybe. Why?"

"Because I don't know my real age. The townsfolks always reminded me that I'm 18, but I think I'm older than that."

He starts to think. "If you're Natsu's twin, than he's 18, Reika's also 18…..But there's this time gap where Fairy Tail went missing at the Tenrou Island for seven years…."

"You're 25." He looks back to Reika. "25! Oh God, you're at a _really_ suitable age to be married!" He sounds really glad.

Astounded, she retorts. "What marry? I'm not ready yet!"

"Reika", he reaches her palm and brings it to his lips. "Will you wait for me? Just a month?"

"Why am I supposed to marry you?"

He chuckles. "Because your first kiss was stolen by me."

And then, the thought strucks her. "Yeah! That was my first kiss!", she cries.

"Shhh-", Hibiki puts a finger at her lips. "Not too loud", he whispers.

The fact that the others are still outside makes Reika shuts her mouth. "It is my _first_ kiss, but truly not your first", protests her.

Smirking, he says, "Well….It is my first _French_ kiss."

Her eyes widen-_OH_.MY_.GOD! My first kiss is stolen and it was done with a French kiss?! And to be added, it's from Hibiki….-_

Now she is confused whether to be upset or happy. But, her heart pounds fast and hard as she tries to reminisce the kiss minutes ago.

"Reika", suddenly he asks a request, "Would you stop from being too cute in front of me?"

"Huh?" She shot her famous cute confused look.

"I don't think I can control myself anymore if you keep acting like that in my eyes."

Hearing that, she quickly curled her lips inwards and nods.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?!", Natsu's shout comes banging from behind of the door.

"Natsu! Don't shout! This is a hospital!"

"Aww….You yelled too, Lushie~"

"Oops." Lucy covers her mouth. Then, knocks are heard at the door. "Excuse us, Hibiki. But we need to speak to Reika too."

Smiling, he stands up. But he feels a light tug at his top. It is Reika's hand.

"You're going?" Her voice sounds disappointed.

"Are you asking me to stay?" He forms an amused smile.

Reika went silent for a few moments. "If you really need to go, then I guess I'll let you." Her hand reluctantly lets go of his shirt. It sounds more to a whine than an answer. "Besides, you need to take a rest too."

Sitting back on the bed, he kisses her forehead softly. "Naahh….I'm good. Also, didn't I told you to stop being so cute?"

She blinks her eyes nervously, making Hibiki chuckles.

"Oy you two", Gray suddenly emerges out of nowhere. "Done? We have to talk to her too."

Erza comes in and gives Gray a death glare. "Why aren't you knocking first before coming in? You rude bastard…" He gulps.

"It's okay, Erza-san. We're done." As he intends not to witness a murder, calming Erza down is such a good idea. Reika trembles too, seeing Erza's wrath live in action. _-Fairy Tail's girls…..are all scary.-_

Once the group is back in the room, Reika starts the conversation. "Firstly, thank you for visiting me. It's an honor, really."

"Rei-chan, you don't have to be so polite in front of us", Mira tries to shove away the formal-ness in her tone.

Natsu giggles. "Yeah, Mira's right, Reika. Besides, we're guildmates, aren't we?"

Reika forms a smile. "That's why I love this guild. And we got an announcement to make."

"We?" They ask.

"Yup. We." Hibiki answers.

"Don't tell me…", Gray blinks his eyes. "About the forehead kiss just now…"

"What? You saw?"

A smack comes from Erza afterwards. "Look what you have done. Didn't I tell you to knock first before coming in? Now how will you explain you interruption during their intimate moments?"

Gray whimpers as the hard shell of armor comes in contact with his bare head. "But they are taking so long! I just want to see how Reika's doing!"

_SMACK! _(again)

"Your tone." Her venomous voice somehow reflects her annoyed feeling. Sweating furiously, he nods. "A-Aye…"

"So what's the announcement, Reika?", asks the eager Lucy.

"Ne, ne, minna! Look! Hibiki is forming a ring secretly with that strand of flower!", Happy points out at Hibiki's direction. He, that was concentrating just now to do a proposing ring, stops immediately after the eyes of the group give attention to what he's doing.

"The announcement is…", he takes Reika's hand and shoves in the flower ring that perfectly fits at her ring finger. "We're going to get married in a month."

Everyone is shocked! Really really shocked! Hibiki had known Reika for about two months and now, they are going to get married already? (_Author: Yeah, it is __**that**__ fast…_)

Makarov stares at Hibiki. "Hibiki, are you sure you want to marry her?"

Hibiki nods confidently. "Yes, Makarov-dono. I'm really sure."

"You know that your job as a flirt must be put to an end if you're to go on with your decision."

"I'm well aware of that."

He sighs. "Very well, then."

"Wait! You're gonna just let it go?", Natsu objects. They all look at him before Gray speaks. "You have any objections?"

"Hell yeah! She is my sister! Why don't you consult to me first before deciding it?"

All of them give him a 'the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face. "I don't think you have the intelligence in deciding things like this….", mocks Gray. The others nod involuntarily, agreeing with Gray.

"So, what are you gonna tell me actually?", asks Reika all of a sudden. Confused, they stare at her. After a few moments of silence, Lucy snaps her fingers. "Oh! That! Yeah!"

One by one, they remembered back the thing that they want to inform Reika, except Natsu. "Oy Gray. What's that thing again?", he asks with a very troubled face.

Gray sweatdrops. "Don't ask me to remember that for you again." Giving a 'tch', Natsu pouts.

"Listen", Erza states firmly, "You two are rewarded with 1 million Jewels each as a gift from the Council. The town-destroying mission is a huge blast! "

Hearing that, Lucy and Mira squeals happily. The men gawk at them. _-It's Reika and Hibiki that were rewarded but why did they are the one whom are overly excited?-_

With eyes of disbelief, Reika's mouth agapes slightly of the shock while Hibiki just smiles. Reika turns to him with a 'still-shocked' face. "Hibiki, what to do with that much money?"

Lifting his shoulders for a second, he replies, "I don't know. Maybe you would want to give a treat to that three ladies over there."

"Oy oy, forgetting us?" Gray feels he was being left out in the conversation. "The ladies are not the only people in the room okay?"

"Okay! I will treat the whole guild when I am out of this hospita-", her words are cut when Hibiki covers her mouth with his hand. "This is hospital, Reika…", he reminds her. Removing his hand, she grins. "Sorry."

"Okay", Natsu's fire lits up at his hands. "We're going to have a party, guys!"

"So when will you be discharged?", Gray's voice sounds excited.

"In a week", Hibiki answers in her place.

"There's still a few days to go. Sorry, Reika. I guess we'll have a _small_ party first at the guild before you comes out of the hospital and give us the treat."

She pouts. "That's not fair! I'll be left out from the fun!"

"Don't worry Reika. I'll visit you everyday to make sure you can catch up the things", Lucy consoles her.

They all went haywire for the rest of the evening with the ones that come to visit them. Along the time, his gaze never left Reika. And his hands never left hers too.

* * *

**Yeahhh!Finally! They….They….THEY KISSED! I myself was unable to believe that it took Hibiki more than a month to do that. -.- **

**This story is nowhere near the end. I still have a lot of events upcoming. Remember, they still have a month before the wedding….3:D Many walls are to be expected. And don't forget Jenny, and Christine, and other girls too!**

**Boy, Reika, you have such a flirty husband-to-be.*shooks head and sighs***

**Then, till next chapter! :D See ya!**


	16. The Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

**Reika's POV**

He always stopped by my house nowadays. I don't really care about him attending here but his presence there sometimes made me feel annoyed. Because….

He always comes over my house to clean! For God's sake, who else comes over another people's house to CLEAN?! (_Author: Aside from Sheldon Cooper in Big Bang Theory =3=…)_ I know sometimes my house is a mess, but hey, I'm eighte- Oops - twenty-five! I can take care of myself! Sometimes I just don't feel like cleaning, that's all…._*pouts_*

Because I'm in the mood for cleaning, I always helped him out which results on the sparkleness overload in my house. But the price…..was our back's relaxation.*crack**sighs*

And today, you know what? He washed my jacket! **Jacket! ** Urghh…I felt so irritated. He said my jacket should be washed once in a week. It was to prevent the germs named 'whatever-I-don't-remember' from exacerbating. The heck? Even Natsu was okay with it!

By the time I was about to explode, he used his pitiful eyes. He knew my weakness, that eyes. Tch, he's misusing the purpose! It was supposed to **look**, not **plead**!...But I fell for it anyway…..

But I said something that I think went a bit too far. "You have no rights to touch my jacket!" I yelled at him. His face looked surprised. Maybe he was shocked. But hey, I was shocked too!

Then he walked out of my house, leaving me. I felt guilty, so I went to after him. Not to mention, I managed to grab the jacket too. It was freezing cold out there! He was fast-walking to his apartment when I caught his hand. He stared at me but I strengthen myself to say sorry to him.

He just stood there, silent. Great, now I'm feeling more and more guilty. I took off my jacket and handed it to him…..Gahh….It's freakin' cold! The wind suddenly blew and I sneezed. I thought I heard a chuckle, but who cares? Now I got a friggin' flu….And he gets what he wants….

Damn! Why is he the one that I love?

* * *

**Hibiki's POV**

So I came over again to her house today…..To _clean_. What? Weird? Didn't Natsu also 'visits' Lucy almost everyday? Don't ask how did I know. Cana told me while she was chatting with me long ago.

Basically, I just want to see her every night before I go to sleep. But everytime I stopped by…GOD! IS THIS A JUNKYARD OR WHAT?!

She threw the shirts she'd used on the couch. Her jeans were scattered all over the wooden floor. And the kitchen….My God…..*pinches temple*

What I knew the next thing was…..I was dressed in an apron and was moping the kitchen and wiping the table. I used to avert her from helping me to do the spring cleaning, but she was stubborn. -_- She said she pitied me…..Oh Reika, that's why I love you.

Today, I did something unexpected. Her jacket smelt horrible! So I thought of sending it to the dry cleaning laundry shop. But she went ballistic! Though it's a bit odd seeing her without the jacket.

If she didn't wash it, a load of bacteria like E. coli, salmonella, norovirus, rota virus and etc. will spread! I was just freeing her from those! But then, she was mad at me. I felt a bit distant that she said I have no rights to touch her jacket. Yeah….Who am I to just touch anybody's jacket? Guess I'm not yet her husband, so I can't be too pushy…

I don't know how it happened but I realized my feet was storming out of her house. Okay…Maybe I was _really_ upset. Usually, I'm not like this. No matter what people always say the I don't have any rights to flirt with their 'ladies', I ignored them. But this was different. This was just a freaking JACKET! And I was disappointed I got scolded by Reika because of that black piece of leather! How more pathetic I can be….

But still, I was upset. While I was walking quickly back to my house, I felt my left hand was pulled backwards lightly. I glanced. Reika!

And…She apologizes….For? Reika honey, what are you apologizing for? That jacket was certainly my fault. I should have put some privacy boundaries before we get married. I can understand why you're mad at me. Maybe because I kept silent, she thought I haven't forgiven her yet. But actually I just want to see her face full of guilt. It was so cute! She seemed restless and sometimes pouted.

Surprisingly, she took off her jacket right in front of me! And handed it over to my left hand. I was speechless, but smiled anyway. She would give up her beloved leather jacket to me, and by that it means she approved me of someone she could trust. I was so happy. But then I realized…..The odd feeling when she didn't wear the jacket.

Her sleeveless white inner shirt follows her curve perfectly. And the round collar was loosely hanging at her stamped collarbone. I was stunned by her beauty and…sexiness.

Then, she sneezed. I snapped back into the real world and chuckled. She had catch a cold, by just mere few seconds of taking her jacket off. I was amused, really. The way she snorted really reflected her childish personality. Yeah, she's cute.

And I love her.

* * *

**Reika's POV**

Hachoo!

Today I didn't come to Fairy Tail.

Because? My jacket, of course~ T^T Can't you see?

I rarely strip it and now you want me to go to Fairy Tail without wearing it? I doubt about my sanity after several minutes I spend there.

Now, while sniffing my flu-infected nose, I stayed on the bed, slurping the chicken soup I made myself. _*sniff**sniff*_

Uwaa….I felt lonely now. I miss Fairy Tail. I miss Natsu's ranting and Gray's stripping. I miss Erza and her wrath. I miss Mira and her bubbly personality. I miss Lucy and her unstable temper. I miss punching Loke because he flirted with me. I miss Cana and her barrels. I miss Elfman's manliness and Lisanna's smile. I miss them all…..

_*sniff**sniff*_

"Huuu….Hibiki….Please accompany me…."

* * *

**Hibiki's POV**

I thought I heard someone called me. I looked at my back but there's nothing. Maybe it's just a hunch. Or maybe…..

Hastily, I contacted Reika. After a few moments, I heard her muffled voice and…..her sniffing. Pfft….Yeah, she caught a cold last night. How could I forget that?

So I asked her if she was okay. She whined like a kid, saying she's lonely and cold.

I promised to visit her place in about two hours because I had something to settle now. Which was…..

…

…

…

Ren's wedding! XD

Yeah, Ren had proposed to Sherry last night. At her apartment. In her room.

Why her room, you ask? Well, she was actually having this kind of heartbroken state as Oba-basan was ill. The doctor said that her sickness was deadly and she didn't have much time left. Then, Lamia Scale will be left honcho-less! But that's not the point I'm trying to convey here.

Sherry loved Oba-basan like her own family but now she was going to die! The pinkette fell in despair when she heard the word. True, her family was killed by Deliora when she was little. And somehow she became paranoid to the condition of missing someone she loved dearly. Her tears burst out from the moment she heard the news until the next day came _(according to Lyon). _

Chelia, who can't stand her sister crying all the time, told Ren about the current trouble they were having. Hearing about Sherry crying, he sprinted to her place, and eventually into her room _(because she didn't come out to open the door and it wasn't locked)._

Ren said her condition that time looked so pitiful. Her pink silky hair was a mess, her eyes were all swollen because of the prolonged crying and her dress was untidy. She was still weeping at the bed, by the way.

He walked over her bed and sat in front of her, which caused her to flinch. Her head shot up and saw Ren, plastering his sympathy at the face. Seeing him, she cried even more. He automatically hugged her as she buried her face into his chest.

The process of calming her down was a pain in the neck at first, but she was not that hard to handle. Ren had succeed in giving her a peaceful slumber after that. I asked him what did he do. But he just went all red before crying out that those were none of my business. That was odd….He always shares his stories with us, the other two Trimen. Why did this time he hesitated to tell us? Unless he…

…

…

…

Maybe he _did_ use that method. It was something private after all.*chuckles*

* * *

**Reika's POV**

Hibiki told me about Ren and Sherry's wedding. It was fantastic, really! I knew those two would end up together! Yay!

Hachoo!

*_sniff*_ Oh…I forgot about my flu for a while. Thanks to Ren.

Now Hibiki was at my place…..Together with Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane. And the fact that Ayumi and her subordinates came too made me felt a bit taken aback. What are they doing here?

Actually, they had decided to join Fairy Tail and according to what Lucy said, they mix around with the others pretty well. Not surprised, I must say. Their craziness were at the same level anyway.

Christine looked so worried and endlessly lecturing me to take care of my health next time. She was so like Hibiki, worrying more than it should. I was just catching a cold, not a heart attack! Sheesh….

Well, come to think of it, Hibiki and Christine looked better together. I don't know if the others were thinking the same too so I don't say it out loud. But Ayumi caught me in the end.

She said I looked at Christine with eyes of disdain. Really? I didn't know I was **that **obvious. Does it mean that I longed for Hibiki?

…

…

…

…

…

I don't think that's the right word. -_- People might misunderstood the meaning. Maybe it's more to….

…'he's mine' thing?

So, in easier word, I'm jealous?

Really? Me? Jealous? Reika Dragneel? Jealous? Hibiki's fiancee? Jealous? At Christine? Really?

(_Reader: Enough with the jealousy already…_)

Okay, okay. I move on. So, I was jealous at Christine because she has the motherly personality more than me. She can cook a mouth-watering dishes without taking a peek at a recipe book. She has the maturity although she's only 23. She's tidy and organized despite the fact that she traveled with Ayumi and Julie non-stop before this. Unlike Christine, those two were a pain in the ass.

But still, I was jealous at her. I'm afraid that Hibiki might get attracted to her and leave me helpless. Heck he even said nothing about his proposal to me that day. I was daunted. I have no one in Magnolia except him. Apart from Fairy Tail that is. He's the one that helped me a lot in my daily life. His presence at my house had somehow made me feel obliged to see him each day.

I think I had fell in love with him. Ha ha….Odd. But I like the feeling.

Maybe this was why I felt uneasy when he was talking to Christine(and they laughed together too =3=). I think I should learn more about things he likes and dislikes. Yeah, he's going to be my husband right? Some cooking might be interesting…

Who said I couldn't cook?_*smirks*_

* * *

**Hibiki's POV**

We had a great time! They really enjoyed accompanying Reika at her house. She herself didn't look as weak as when she first opened the door to welcome us. The 'energizer' I brought from Fairy Tail was proven to be effective!

When I was about to leave her house that evening, she invited me for dinner tonight. Furthermore, she said she'll cook.

…

…

…

That's unbelievable! Her? Cooking? _*starts to imagine Reika in apron and cooking utensils*_ That's a wonderful sight…

Then, I chose to stay at her house and asked for the others to go ahead. I can't wait! She must be cute in that apron!

As night time approached, I felt the urge to take a bath. This shirt of mine stinks! Reika handed me a towel, a light blue shirt and sweatpants. Yay! She really knew me well. I like to wear sweatpants in my apartment and sometimes moves around shirtless. Who wants to wear properly when there's only you in your house? I even thought of not wearing the shirt to be more comfortable but surely Reika would punch me square in the face while shouting "crazy sexual-harassing twerp!".

After taking my bath, I wore the outfit she gave and hastily walked to the kitchen. She was still cooking. Oh my, she looked like a real housewife from her back profile. I was too amazed that I don't realize that she had finished cooking while I was too busy admiring.

_-Neat-_ , I thought after seeing the kitchen. She learnt from me the other day, while we did the spring cleaning in her house, on how to keep the house tidy. She applied them well, doesn't she?

And I sat at the table while she put a slice of Zucchini Lasagna on the plate in front of me. Wow…She really have the skills! I didn't expect this one coming. Making lasagna is complicated! Then, she placed a glass of Mocktail Snow White beside the plate. Great, she had cooked a fascinating food and still have the time to shake this cocktail?

I was speechless. When I was about to compliment her effort, she said, "I'm sorry there's no appetizers or desserts. This is the only thing that I can make with the materials I have in the fridge."

While sniffing her nose, her eyes shows that she was eager to know if her cooking was delicious or not. So, while standing beside the table, she insisted me to try it and give a feedback. Slowly, I took a spoonful of the lasagna and chewed it slowly.

…

…

…

IT WAS FANTASTIC, OH MY GOD! Honey, are you sure your hand are not of a God's? It was freaking tasty!

Although my mind was overtly praising her, my face stayed the same, emotionless. I glanced at her now-troubled face. She must have thought of numerous ridiculous feedbacks, seeing her expressions that tells the world. I stood up and she worriedly asked, "Is it bad?"

Her face looked like she was gonna cry the next moment, and it was amusing to look at. I chuckled while my hands spooned her from the back almost instantly, baffling her. She blinked several times because of the astonishment. Ha ha ha…She was so adorable!

"The taste is divine, sweetie", I replied. I kissed her forehead….And her cheeks….And her lips…And it moved down to the crook of her neck…

"But I could use some _appetizer_…"

* * *

**Hehehe…3:D Don't get any wrong ideas here….But that is my point anyway. XD**

**So, like it or hate it? Review so I can know your response. **

**Until next chapter! Ja, ne~ :3**


	17. The Complements

**Hi minna~! :3**

**This week, I'm a bit free so I have dinished this chapter earlier. Well then, I have nothing more to say, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. =3= That's a pity...**

* * *

She sits at the yard while her mind wanders freely to the vast scenery before her. The incident last night came rushing in.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I could use some appetizer…"_

_He starts to place some butterfly kisses at her collarbone before coming up back to kiss her hungrily at the lips. His hands skillfully move up and down her back. Moving along with the rhythm, Reika slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. When they were about to go further…_

_"Oy Reika! Have you seen my clothes anywhere?" Gray barged in without knocking the door. They quickly broke the kiss and he sat back at the dining table. While placing their flushed expression with a poker face, Hibiki continued eating and Reika walked to the door to knock Gray __**hard**__._

_"I thought Erza had made it clear to you to knock first before coming in!", exclaimed her._

_"Hehe…Sorry. I had to barge into your house quickly to get away from that mad Juvia."_

_"Don't you mean __**break into my house**__?"_

_"It gives the same meaning."_

_"Serves you right. Who told you to strip in front of her?"_

_"Reika, you're not helping." Gray sulked._

_"Tch", she retorted. "Go find it at the rooms. You fought with Natsu there before this, remember?"_

_Gray paced to the rooms, leaving Reika and Hibiki alone at the kitchen. Still feeling embarassed, she stood nearby the stove to clean the bowls and oven that she had used while face-backing Hibiki. _

_"Honey", he called with a raspy voice. She flinched. Her face became beet red. "Y-Yes?"_

_Munching the last of the lasagna, he moved closer to her. His hands trapped her at the counter. "Have you tasted the lasagna yet?" _

_She shooked her head. "I thought of eating it after you've had your dinner."_

_"You want to know what it tastes like?" He smirks. Reika turned to face him, and received a French kiss almost immediately. Then, she pulled away. _

_"I don't know it's that delicious", she smiled as the lasagna's flavor melted in her mouth. _

_"Yeah", he smiled slyly, "It's more delicious if your essence is mixed together with it." She slapped lightly his arm. He chuckled._

_"Acting all lovey dovey before marrying, huh?" A voice intervened their intimate moment. They gazed at their back to see Gray leaning at the kitchen's entrance, smirking. "Gotcha."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Her face blushes furiously. _-Damn that Gray. He must've told the whole guild by now…-_

* * *

**At the guild…**

"Hey, do you know what I found in Reika's house yesterday?", Gray yells at the bar desk, attracting Lucy and Mirajane. "Aside from your clothes, what is it?"

"Hibiki and Reika sitting on a tree~" , he starts to sing, "K. I. S. S. I. N. G."

The girls squeal loudly upon hearing the statement. "Kyaa~! Really?!" Gray smiles proudly as he had successfully unraveled Reika's love story. "Yup. On top of that, a _French_ kiss…" They squeal louder.

Suddenly…

_BANG!_

He cringes of surprise. A hand clad in armor banged beside him, together with a low-toned and annoyed voice.

"That weakling dares to kiss her before the wedding? A French kiss?!"

Lucy and Gray gulp. It's Erza! Hibiki's gonna be dead meat seconds from now!

"Ano…Erza, it's no big deal that lovers kiss and all. Besides, they are going to marry in a few weeks", Mira calms her down.

"Yeah…Kiss is not the problem here."

They arch their brows. "Then, what is it that you're so mad about?"

"It's that _French _ kiss!"

_Silence…_

"Aren't those two the same thing?"

Her hand flies to Gray's head, smacking him hard. "The same?! Are you nuts? Kiss is just the touching of lips", Erza shouts madly. "But French kiss is…."

…

…

…

Erza went silent. "French kiss is what, Erza?", asks Lucy while hiding her smile.

"F-French k-k-kiss is…", Erza goes all red before continuing, "w-when the kiss involves …tongue."

Steams start to come out from Erza's ears. They giggle. Erza looks so cute right now.

"So", Mira carries on, "what happened after that?"

Smiling slyly, Gray answers, "There's no way I'm gonna leave him alone with Reika again, so I asked (actually more to forcing) Hibiki to walk back with me. Who knows what they might do. Reika's not a problem since she's so pure, but that man is cunning I tell you. He might even…bring her to bed!"

_SMACK!_

"Stop thinking such dirty thoughts!", bawls Erza.

"But it's the truth! Loke had done it before! He's the same species as that Trimen so that's why he knew what they might be thinking!"

Lucy stares at Gray. "Loke had done what?"

Realizing what he had said, he sweats abundantly. "Aaa…Nothing." He starts to run away.

"Gray!" Lucy jumps off the chair and chases him. "You better tell me what this has to do with that perverted lion!"

Erza gawks at them before turning to Mirajane. "Mira, did you already know about this? You don't seem surprised."

"Sasuga no Erza…", Mira chuckles, "Yeah…I know about him when he was in those three years of suffering. He was a total womanizer. One-night stand is an ordinary thing for him."

Erza widen her eyes. "Really?"

Nodding, she continues, "But that's because he wanted to forget the guilty feeling he felt towards Karen. But he said, no matter what he does, that guilt just won't go away. But when he found Lucy, he stopped doing those."

"That's great", Erza sighs of relief. "I was afraid to the fact that we keep a virgin-snatcher in Fairy Tail." Mira chuckles.

"Ne…Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why the Trimen have those 'night' titles?"

"Beats me."

* * *

"Try to curse."

"Huh?"

"**Curse**. Which part of 'curse' that you don't understand?" She asks. Hibiki lifts his brow.

"Is that an obligation of humankind?"

"Not really, but you must have at least a proper word to describe your madness sometimes. You seemed calm almost all the time." Reika complains.

"You know you can't blame the God for making my face like this."

"That's not my point", she sighs. "How about you try the word 'fuck'."

Widening his eyes, he exclaims, "Why should I?"

"You know, when things go wrong and you have no other words to describe the awful feeling, this word might help." She grins.

Staring at her, he denies. "No way I'm gonna say that without any purposes. Unlike Ren, who is clearly a tsundere, I'm a well-mannered person. And that explains why he uttered those words more often than I did."

She tilts her brow. "Rrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaall llllllyyyyyyyy?" Like a Cheshire cat, she shows her fanged teeth. "Or are you too coward to say that?"

"What?"

"Sissy."

"What does it have to do with that word?"

"Just tell me your not virile enough to say it."

"Okay", he stands straight, his pride on the line. "Hear this well."

Anticipating, she lends her ears to him.

"Fuck."

She faces him back with dissatisfaction across her face. "What? With that low tone? Louder!"

"Okay", he looks at the surrounding warily. _-If people gonna hear 'the number 1 mage I'd like as a boyfriend' is saying this, I might lose my fame.-_

Raising his tone a bit, he shouts, "**Fuck**!"

"Yeah! Like that! Louder!"

"FUCK!"

"Louder!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

His voice echoes in the sky. Hearing that, they laugh nonchalantly together. "Hey", he turns to her," It was kinda fun."

"I know right?"

* * *

**At Reika's house…**

"Okay, now turn to page 12."

She yawns at the desk. Her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. Suddenly, a slam is heard at her front.

"Turn to page 12."

Feeling her eyes are fresher now, she quickly flips the tome to the ordered page. Hibiki pushes his falling glasses back onto his nose.

"Hibiki," She whines.

"**Sensei**", demands him.

"Okay, sensei."

"What do you want, my disciple?" He stretched a smile, knowing Reika is now under his control.

"Why are we learning this again?", she pulls an annoyed face while looking back to him. "You're asking why?" He asks her back.

"Reika, an updated knowledge is a **power**. Same goes to history expertise, though they were obsolete nowadays or rarely useful. With this knowledge, we can have power over enemies who don't use their brains much. Many current wizards thought that they can win solely with just strength, but no, it's not true. That's why God created the brain to send nerve impulses to the muscles so they can react to the current reaction accordingly when they are triggered by the stimuli…" And he continues blabbering while pacing back and forth in front of her.

"There he goes again", she whispers to herself. Boy, this is gonna be a loooong day…

* * *

**After the lesson was done…**

"Here you go. Roasted turkey with crab cakes and potato salad." She puts the plates at the dining table. The delicious aroma spreads to the entire kitchen, making anybody who smelled it drool profusely.

Hibiki stares at the dishes. "You made this?"

She nods without a moment of hesitation, innocently. "Why do you ask?"

"No", he starts to form a smile," This…This is incredible!"

"Huh?" She cocks an eyebrow.

"Reika, do you know how much this will cost at restaurants?"

She shooks. "It's over 90,000 Jewels! And I got to eat it at your house for **free**!", his face lits up with glee.

"Not really for free", she sits at the table, "You still have to teach me. That pays the price."

"If only the restaurants can accept barter payments like you."

"Hello~? I'm not opening any restaurants."

"Well, your dishes say so."

He pours the iced lemon tea into two glasses and hands one to Reika. "Cheers", he holds up the glass.

"Cheers." She grins. "Enjoy your meal."

"Okay, let's dig in!"

* * *

"Reika! Wear that kimono!"

"I don't want to!"

"Wear. That. Kimono."

"Ayumi!" She stomps her feet at the tatami. "Why are you forcing me to wear that tight outfit? Aren't you on my side?"

"I'm in nobody's side. Come on~", she hovers the kimono cloth over Reika's head, making it lands on her head. Great, now she looks like Sadako.

"Ayumi!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Be patient!" Ayumi pulls the cloth to cover Reika's shoulder neatly. She crosses the excess to the front and ties the fold with an obi. After combing back Reika's messed up hair, she pulls Reika to face the mirror.

"Now, aren't you beautiful? Hibiki must be stunned later", she smirks.

"Tch."

"_Tch_?" A vein pops out at Ayumi's forehead. "Some grateful sister you are…"

"It's tight here", she points out at her boobs. "And it's making me uncomfortable."

"Damn that boobs", Ayumi curses.

"What did you say?"

"Go see him now."

"Why now?"

"Go."

* * *

He stands at the door, waiting for his love. "I wonder what's taking her so long?" Just then, the door behind him creaks open.

The lady before him stood stiffly while blushing. "Satisfied now?"

"I know you'll look good in red", he praises her appearance. He himself is wearing blue yukata.

"And who told you to buy this kimono for me?", Reika grumbles. The kimono is tight at her chest!

"I wanted to", he scans her up and down a few times. She looks so feminine! The sakura pattern really bode well with the red based cloth. He smiles secretly.

"I like your shade of blue too." She chase away her uneasiness at 'the' part of her body by admiring his attire. But honestly, she likes blue, forever and always.

They start to walk to the Tanabata festival nearby. While strolling lazily, Hibiki senses something strange at her appearance. Something is missing…

"Honey."

"Yes?"

"Why are…."

Reika turns to face him, waiting for his line to finish. "Why are….?"

Hibiki looks at her again before blushing hardly. "Nothing." He focuses back on the road. Reika, on the other hand, is left speechless.

"Hey", she insists, " What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Really, nothing", he replies despite his reddish face.

"Hibiki!"

"You'll regret this if you keep insisting."

"I won't!", she retorts stubbornly.

"Okay", he stops walking. Following him, Reika also halts her movement.

"Your boobs seem smaller than usual."

That night, his plan to go to a Tanabata festival with his future wife was a failure. Instead, he got a big swollen mark on his temple.

* * *

**So, like or hate it? Review so I could know your opinion. :) **

**Also, if anyone would want to add me in FB, I'm Athrun Zala Ssj. I don't have Twitter. Sorry -.-**

**Until next time. Ja, ne~**


	18. The 1st Wall: Insanity

**Tadaima, minna~ :3**

**I've been in such a good mood and I wrote this long chappy without purpose! But I think that's a good news to you? :D**

**In this chapter, Jenny is considered as a 24 years old woman. I don't know her real age. Does anybody know? Also, this chapter is one of the climax of the story, as it involves Jenny. I hope you'll like it.**

**On with the story! twinSlayer presents…..The eighteenth chapter: The 1st wall!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine~ And I know you know it~ XD**

* * *

He ignored me. Ignored me! For such a long time! Did you realize that I appeared only twice along this whole eighteen chapters? Why? Is it because of that raven-haired bitch? The newbie in Fairy Tail? He dares to push me aside just for that girl? This is going too far!

Okay, I myself is going to approach him, whether he likes it or not. We are going to be engaged! We are going to be married! We are going to be the most perfect couple in Fiore! I am the only one who's suitable for a hot and elegant guy like him.

Huh…Those lowly girls don't stand a chance against me, why would that slanted-eyed girl even get take part in this mayhem? She's not even beautiful! Let alone some proper language she practices daily. Yet she dares to be close to Hibiki. Some guts you have.

* * *

In the meantime, Hibiki is discussing with Ren and Eve about a mission they want to approve and be pasted at the mission board when suddenly, Jenny comes marching towards them.

"Hibiki", she folds her arms arrogantly. "I want you to stop this nonsense."

They look at Jenny with a puzzled look. "Stop what, Jen?"

"Stop treating me like I'm a shadow!"

Silence crept across the place. Eve asks, "Since when?"

"Since that barbaric girl came from nowhere asked for directions to Fairy Tail!"

Hibiki silently fumes inside. "Watch your manners, Jen."

"Why should I care? You ignored me! Since that **bitch** had came here, you all were too focused on helping her rather than hanging out with at the guild!", she presses the word 'bitch' loudly.

Ren and Eve give eye signals to Hibiki, informing him that they will be away from that discussion place until he and Jenny finish their 'business'. Hibiki nods.

Once Ren and Eve had walk out of the room, Jenny stomps towards Hibiki. "Explain", she gives a venomous look.

Meanwhile, Ren and Eve didn't walk away from the room. Instead, they lean close against the door that walls the room, eavesdropping every single detail.

"Explain what, Jen?"

"Heh", she smirks, "You've been hanging out with that moron too much that you're becoming one of her species now?"

"Stop bad-mouthing her."

"I'm not bad-mouthing her. It's the truth, and you know it."

He tightens his fist secretly under the table. Okay, one more push and she'll be dead…

"Hibiki~", she leans forward. "Where's that weekly kiss that you've always been giving me before? I'm missing it." Stepping closer to him, she shows off her cleavage from underneath with her crossed arms. While making a pitiful expression, she convinces him more. "Hibiki~"

He looks away, trying not to be seduced by that.

Shutting his eyes, he speaks, "Jen, it's over between us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jenny had pulled his head forward and crashes her lips against his. He widens his eyes because of the shock, but he savors the moment for a while. Until something snaps in his mind (_ Which is his promise to Makarov _). He quickly pushes her away before she could kiss him longer.

"Why? Why did you push me? Didn't you used to like it? I even wear your favourite strawberry flavour lip gloss today!"

He wipes his strawberry-stained lips with his arm vigorously. "Stop chasing me, Jen. I've got a life to go on and so do you. Find a man that perfects yourself, not a perfect man. I'm not eligible now….I'm engaged."

She felt like a lightning struck her heart at that moment. "E-Engaged? You must be joking, Hibiki…."

"No, Jen. I'm not. I'm going to be married in two weeks."

"How come I don't have a single clue about that? Why didn't you tell me?"

He kept silent, feeling guilty.

"Why Hibiki? Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I felt like I was a moron, chasing after a guy who's going to be married, and to be added, it's you! Hibiki!"

Tears start to form at her eyes. She backs slowly from Hibiki. "Why? Is it her? Is that raven girl that special?"

He nods. _-Great….A crying girl ain't a good news. She must've been taking me seriously.-_ Hibiki panic as she starts sobbing.

"Look, Jen", he talks," I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about our engagement. It was just a bit too abrupt, and I myself was startled by the change. But you know what? I liked it. It was fated. And for your information, you're not a bad girl if you take a deep look inside. Find someone who truly deserve yourself, somebody you would love for the rest of your life, somebody who could make you fell in love over and over again. And I'm not the one. It's somebody out there, Jen, waiting for you. He didn't love you for your appearance, but he loves you for your heart."

With shining eyes full of tears, she lifts her face to see Hibiki. "But why didn't you tell me earlier? I felt so heartbroken…I felt…Left out. Am I not important to you?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Jen. You're one of my best friends. I didn't mean to make you feel this way."

"You didn't mean to? Well, that's too bad…", she retorts with full of murdering aura, "Because I've planned to kill her-"

"-Are you nuts? You can't kill her! She's my wife-to-be!"

"That's the more reason for me to kill her! I want you, Hibiki! And she doesn't deserve a guy as perfect as you! Only me! **Me! ME!**"

Jenny starts shouting like crazy. Hibiki feels goosebumps growing all over his skin, witnessing a girl's madness. He quickly sprints to the door, trying to call Ren and Eve back but Jenny's hands catches his.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetie." Her voice sounds grim. She had equipped her armor garments. He is too stunned to do anything when he is pulled away harshly from the door. His body lands on a vase at a corner of the room. The vestiges wounds his back without him knowing.

She walks towards Hibiki slowly while smirking. "If I can't have you, then no one can!", she roars.

"Jen! Snap out of it!" Now he feels something flows at his back. He touches the wet part of his suit and sees his palm covered in blood. This is bad.

He contacts Ren and Eve by using his telepathy. _-Ren! Eve! Come back quicly! Jen has gone insane!-_

The other two of the Trimen, who were busy eavesdropping just now, scurry into the room. Their eyes widen as they saw Jenny in her armor and Hibiki sitting helplessly at a corner of the room.

"Oy Hibiki! Jenny! What's going on here?" They act like they didn't know what has happened although they were already know what's the cause of the commotion.

"You two stay out of this!"

"Ren! Eve! Jenny is out of her mind!"

"Yeah. We can see that, nii-chan!"

"Jenny! Stop this instant!"

"ARRRGGGHHH! SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"

She starts screaming. The girls inside the Blue Pegasus's guild feel a tad of uneasiness in their stomach when they heard a howl from inside the hallway.

Seeing that no way she will stop from going crazy, Hibiki creates a few layers of Force Blast in front of Jenny and…

_BOOM!_

The Force Blast explodes in front if her, making her faint of the impact. Ren and Eve take a sigh of relief. "I thought we're going to die.."

"Some help you got for me, you two", Hibiki mocks them. In the end, he was the one who passes her out.

"Sorry buddy, too stunned to react", Ren replies while smiling bashfully, ashamed of their 'usefulness'.

"What should we do about Jenny nee-chan now?", Eve worriedly asks. He glances at Jenny a few times.

* * *

"Hello honey."

"Hibiki? Why are you calling me?"

"There're some things going on here. Can you come over for a while?"

"Hm? Does it have anything to do with me?"

"Yes, honey. Now please come here. You can bring anyone with you if you're afraid of getting lost."

"I think I'm okay by myself."

"But I don't think you're okay by yourself. The roads here are tricky. Oh, and bring along Lucy or Lisanna or any of the beauties there with you."

"…."

"Hello? Honey? Are you there?"

"O…kay, but what for?"

"Aaa…"

Hibiki's mind reminisces back to his vow to Makarov.

_"You know that your job as a flirt must be put to an end if you're to go on with your decision."_

_"I'm well aware of that."_

He smiles. _-I shouldn't take advantage upon her innocence-_

"Hibiki?"

"Yes, honey. I'm here."

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. Just bring Lisanna here."

"…What do you want to do with her?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"Can't I?"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to know."

"Why can't I ask?"

Hibiki starts to lose his patience. "Just bring her here."

"Hibiki, you must feel annoyed by now."

"Huh?"

"Because I'm asking a lot of questions."

"If you know about that, then stop asking."

"…Must I bring a beauty? Can't I just come there alone?"

"Reika…", he starts to boil. "Just bring a person here. Doesn't matter if she's a beauty or not."

"Eh?! Just now you said you wanted a beauty-"

"-Reika Dragneel, I say this only once, come here immediately and I asked you to bring a beauty because I want her to mix well with the girls here!"

"…."

"Why do you went silent all of a sudden?"

"…..So you want to imply that I'm not pretty and I can't mingle with them?"

"Reika, that's not what I meant-"

"Okay. Your wish will be granted. Now bye."

"Reika-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the line has been cut off by her.

* * *

An hour later, Reika arrives at Blue Pegasus with Lisanna. She has this sour face plastered when she steps into the building.

"Where's Hibiki, Rei-chan?"

"I don't know where that flirt is."

Lisanna keeps silent after that. She knows, when Reika addresses someone not with the name, it means whether she didn't like that person or she is not in the mood. In this case, there's no way that Reika will hate Hibiki, maybe she just had a bad day.

They stride into Blue Pegasus's hall and is greeted by a certain someone.

"Hey there, beautiful silver-haired angel. It's been a while since we last met", a voice speaks. "And a pretty lady here with a suave leather jacket. How've you been, my dear?"

Lisanna gives her perfect smile to Hibiki but Reika doesn't change her poker face even a bit. She stares at him, long.

"Lisanna-san, you can sit at the bar while waiting for Reika to finish her business here. Ren's there to accompany you", he offers to Lisanna.

"No thanks. I'm fine by myself I think", she denies politely.

"No need to be shy. It's our task to give a perfect service of host club to every female that comes by our guild."

"Well, if you insist….I can't say no then."

"Reika-san, if you'll excuse me."

Hibiki shows Lisanna the way to the bar, leaving Reika for a second before coming back to her.

"So, what's the big problem here that you asked me to come?", she doesn't look at Hibiki while blurting the words.

"Reika…", he sighs, "You're still at it? Look, I'm sorry."

She turns away her gaze from him. "Yeah, a nice way of saying I'm not pretty. I know that. I'm well aware of that. This is my body for ages. And you know what? I don't know why I am too soft on you that even everybody else said I'm ugly back then, I don't care, but if I heard it from you, I just…."

Feeling it's better for her not to finish the line, she walks to where Jenny is located, while the pissed off face is still plastered. Hibiki doesn't have the time to grab her, he was too stunned to do so. He feels awful for mocking her without purpose. Nevertheless, he follows her close behind.

* * *

Arriving at the room, she knocks the door.

"You don't have to knock if you wanna know…", he quickly opens the door and pushes her lightly into the room.

They saw Jenny, sitting upright at the bed.

"Oh, looks like you've woken u-"

_SMASH!_

A pot comes flying at Reika but she manages to dodge it. It lands on the wall behind her.

"The hell?! What's wrong with you?", she yells.

Then, Jenny grabs other things within her grasps and throws at them while screaming. Suddenly, she accidentally throws a big adamantine piece used for decorating the desk. The solid lump of mineral is coming at Hibiki but-

Reika pushes him and the adamantine hit her head instead. A loud 'thud' was heard as it collides with Reika's skull. Things went silent for a moment. Jenny's hands trembles as she realized what she had done. At the side, Hibiki quickly looks at Reika's injury. Her head is bleeding abundantly! And Reika seems to be wobbling of the pain. Hibiki holds her tight.

"Jen, enough is enough! Grow up! Things won't always be the way you wished it to be! Don't blame other people for your own sorrow!"

Reika lifts her right hand, halting his chiding to Jenny. "Let us have some girl talk, Hibiki."

"With that bleeding head of yours? I don't think so…"

"Please…", she pleads using her eyes. They stare at each other for quite some time before Hibiki decided to let her for just this once.

"Okay, but be careful, honey", he kisses her forehead before stepping out of the room, leaving Reika and Jenny alone.

* * *

He closes the door behind him and he leans against it lightly, sighing.

"You left those two alone?", Ren appears out of nowhere. Lisanna follows him behind.

"Is it okay to leave just like that, Hibiki nii-chan?"

"I don't know, Eve, Ren. She asks me to give her some privacy."

"With Jenny? I don't want any catfights going on after this."

"She's not that type of girl, Ren. Catfights isn't her thing. She'd prefer fists over claws", he smiles. Hibiki knew Reika too well. She dislikes any types of girl fights. Her opponents always end up with either broken bones or dislocated limbs. If she was about to fight a girl with that strength…

He doesn't dare to imagine the rest. It's too scary. -_-

* * *

"Some throwing you got there", Reika slowly move to Jenny's bed. "I almost lost consciousness, heheh…"

"Why did you come here? Don't you know that I hate you?", Jenny faces her with rage across her face.

"Really? That's too bad. I want to be friends with you…", Reika pouts while holding back the pain at her head.

"Don't joke around! I almost killed you with that last throw, you still want to be my friend?"

"I think I've just gave a bad first impression, no? Maybe that's why you're so mad. Sorry about the 'greeting' I gave you. I _am_ a potty-mouthed person", she grins.

The talk between them flows smoothly. Reika didn't use her usual mocking tone, instead, she conversed with Jenny like a mother who wants to comfort her child.

"I know how you feel, Jenny."

"No you don't."

"Believe me, I do. Because, you know, many people don't want me in their life. I am ugly. You can see it for yourself."

"Oh hell yeah, I can see it clearly."

"You can say anything you want about me, but don't be angry at Hibiki. He's innocent. Well, I don't mean 'that' kind of innocent but I think you know what I mean. The important thing is, he's not involved in this argument, okay?"

She goes ballistic. "Innocent much! He was the one who flirted with me and made me fall head over heels to him! Now, he should pay for his deeds!"

Reika gazes at her, long. "Yes, I admit, he was a flirty bastard back then, but now he's changed. He didn't flirt that much anymore. Can't you see? His lofty side is emerging slowly. He's a good man beneath that chicanery smile."

Jenny starts to ponder. True, Hibiki is a pure gentleman when he wants to. That's why she was so in love with that guy. She starts to calm down. "You know, he's such an idiot when he's in that Trimen mode." Jenny pinches her temple upon remembering the moment.

"Yeah. You feel like that too?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

They chuckle together. Yeah, not all of the girls liked their way of dancing _(if you can call those hopping to the sides as dancing)_ and their over-admiring to Ichiya, and not to forget the annoying 'wasshoi'.

"I always thought that you are a tomboy", Jenny turns to Reika with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tomboy", she repeats, "I thought you're one of the yankees."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, your clothes are one reason. You're wearing a bandana at the hips together with that jacket. If I'm not informed about you as a girl, maybe I would have been trying to hit on you by now."

They laugh again. "You know, I _did_ try to be a tomboy when I was a kid. But I got punished really bad by my dad", Reika stories.

"He says", she holds Jenny's hands," Be grateful of what you are. Who says men are strong? Women are stronger if you want to lean on facts. They impregnated a baby which weighs like a stone for nine months. They hold back period pains in which if it was inflicted at a man, they would've died because of the throbbing pain. They can hide their feelings so well to some extent where a girl can let her beloved man went away with his loved one, just for the sake of him to be happy. And what's more, the girl won't tell anybody that she's crumbling inside. Aren't women great?"

Jenny is rendered speechless. The words struck right into her heart. It's surprising that Reika knows a lot about these things. She starts to admire Reika's maturity.

"Jenny? Hello?" Reika waves her hand in front of Jenny's face. She flinches as she snaps back to the real world after spacing out for quite some time.

"My speech's boring? Sorry", says Reika, feeling a tad of embarrassment about her unpurposed advice.

"No, it's not that", Jenny rubs away her awkward attitude. "It's just that…I realized…"

"Realized what?"

"What Hibiki sees in you, that I don't see it in the first place."

She stares at Jenny. Then, she smiles. "Though I don't really get what you're pointing out but thanks…..I guess?"

Chuckling, she replies, "You're welcome. By the way, is your wound okay?"

"Oh this?", Reika touches her bleeding head. "Naahh….I've experienced worse than this. This is just a scratch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiles. Jenny is a lot like Hibiki if you get to know them.

"Now", Reika stands from her sitting position. "Time to go back."

"Wait!" Jenny yelps as Reika heads towards the door. "I…..s-still….don't know your….name"

Hearing that, Reika walks back to the bed and holds out her hand. She grins. "Nice to meet you, I'm Reika."

* * *

"I thought I heard some laugh in there", says Eve curiously.

The others look at Eve with eyes of disbelief. "Maybe you're just hearing things", Lisanna denies.

"I don't think so, Lisanna nee-chan."

Ren suggests, "Wanna peek?"

They all crowd the front of the door and focuses on hearing any noise coming from inside. Hibiki, on the other hand, uses his telepathy magic to eavesdrop Reika's conversation.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh. A laugh! A LAUGH! And they are Jenny's and Reika's. It can't be!

Jenny was all frenzy before Reika came and now, she is laughing with her. Ren, Eve and Hibiki scratch their heads, getting confused with women's emotions which are hard to predict. Lisanna only chuckles.

"You have a great wife-to-be, Hibiki", she comments. "Treat her like a queen, or else, the whole Fairy Tail is gonna hunt you, day and night."

* * *

**There you go! That's the end…..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

**of the 18th chapter. :3 muahahahaha… I hope you didn't get a heart attack. Haha. If you do, sorry. I was just trolling around. And credits to CrimsonSnowScarletFate for the quote. I'm borrowing yours, got it? You should be proud!**

**Yeah, I still have one climax and that one is the peak of the story. Please anticipate. As the climax involves….a secret character. XD I won't tell you guys! That won't be fun then!**

**And you know what? Maybe it was just me that was too engrossed writing this story. It's when I was singing 'Hey Mickey' song, a song way back then, I said 'Hibiki!' instead of 'Hey Mickey!' -_- I think I'm too attached to this story.**

**I'll see you guys again for the next chapter. Bye~~~~**


	19. The 2nd Wall: Wish

**Hi minna! Long time no see! XD **

**Since this week was a total mess, I apologize for the late update. My research paper was getting in the way….Sorry again.**

**And, this chapter contains a bit of 18SX stuff but not that much, just the intro where if a pure kid reads this, they won't even understand! :D Ha Ha….**

**So~ Let's read! **

**And the disclaimer; I don't own Fairy Tail~ …..But Reika belongs to me. Okay, that's it. :P**

* * *

The Laytis family was a bunch of resourceful people, where their lineage was known as the moving library since thousands of years ago. Their blood-related kins were above the average minded persons in the world. The renowned status had somewhat made the other nobles envied their gifted minds and achievements, and as usual, the most common thing that would happen was…

….The enormous killing.

Hibiki's family wasn't excluded. Furthermore, He was six when it occurred. The murder was too fast that his whole family was wiped out in almost a second, leaving only him that pretended to be dead. His life was nearly stripped from his body, but his sister saved him by hovering the small Hibiki with her petite torso, enduring the stabs inflicted by the executors. Eventually, Hibiki was left alone. The famous Laytis family is now nothing but just a fragment of history.

Weeks after the pandemonium, the ruins of the Laytis's mansion was inspected to find some evidence. Hibiki took the opportunity to wander to his room. There, he saw his favourite teddy bear was ripped to pieces, the furnitures were all upside down and…a piece of envelope beneath one of them. The anxiousness in him grew and as it turns unbearable, he opened the piece of letter. His eyes hungrily read the words written.

It was from his dad. He recognized the handwriting. His tears flowed without wasting a second. He missed his family, _a lot._

_Dear Hibiki, _

_The time you read this letter may be the time when I had gone (hoping I can get a place in Heaven). Maybe together with the other family members, maybe only me. The reason I wrote this letter was because I want to give my last wish to you, as the Head of Laytis Family, and also as a dad of yours. Recently, I've been sensing a bunch of people trying to kill me with various methods and I know that my time may come. But let's get this clear, I know who are those and I want you to send this letter to a Fairy Tail member named Bob and let him settle the rest. I've put in some magic in the words behind this letter that only him can decode. You understand this simple instructions, right, Hibiki? _

_As for you, my dearest and youngest member of my family, Hibiki Laytis, you shall obey my last wish carefully._

_Choose a wife which can produce at least 10 children for you. _

He stopped reading it. Rubbing his teary eyes, he started to read back the sentence. Still shocked, he re-read the sentence many many times, hoping his misread it or maybe his eyes were fooling him. But no, the sentence stayed the same, and it baffled him, _big one_. This is his dad's last wish?!

_I know you must be astounded by my previous statement, but I'm not joking. You want to know something? We are decreasing in number, Hibiki. The Laytis, I mean. If we continue to remain ignorant about this fact, we will soon vanish from the Earthland's surface. Ergo, to maintain the continuation of our generation, you, Hibiki Laytis, are responsible to re-spread the Laytis family back to its original fame once again. This is my last wish, and I hope you can accomplish it._

_Full of hope,_

_Kuran Laytis._

His mouth was left wide agape. He felt his soul was flying away but he didn't care anymore. His dad's last wish…Were they really _that_ desperate for children? He is a six-years old kid, yet he must think about restoring his family? The burden left on his shoulder was bringing his spirit down. He stood in his room until someone from the inspectors called him.

A few days after he gave the codes to Bob from Fairy Tail, the culprit was captured. But it was weird, since he didn't feel any happiness or relieved by that news. He was only a boy, who was left all alone, in the world full of cruelty. Bob took pity to little Hibiki, and decided to take him in into his new project of building his own guild, Blue Pegasus. He wanted to make a guild where the beauties can relax and pamper themselves while taking on jobs as a pretty damsel. Works at that time sometimes were too harsh on them and made them feel that beauties weren't needed in a world full of wizards.

It was not long after that where Bob's wish came true and he started recruiting members. He met Ichiya, the sweet talker, working in a mine. He brought in Ren Akatsuki, the illegal child of a prostitute, and lastly Hibiki, the only Laytis left in the world. Together, they learnt the ways to charm the girls and tirelessly worked their way out to their goal. On the way, they met Eve Thylm, an ex-member of the Royal Army. Although he just came in, Eve mixed well with his nii-chans and Bob decided to create a group for pleasing the women called the Trimen, and he chose Ichiya to be the leader while he himself was enough with the title Master.

* * *

He sits upright suddenly on the bed, panting heavily after waking up from his dream. His dad's last wish is echoing in his mind. Now he remembered what drives him to flirt with the girls since he joined Blue Pegasus.

_-Great. Just great. This nonsense wish is haunting me.-_

Wiping his sweaty face with his palms, he sighs. How is he supposed to tell Reika about this? She's gonna reject it for sure!

He's not a perv who wants to do that, but he was obliged to do so! His family is on the verge of disappearance. He wouldn't want that to happen, but he didn't want Reika to dump him either.

True, most of the girls would _gladly_ be his wife, but he didn't want to do 'that' with the person he doesn't love. And Reika is the only one that captures his heart after 27 years of loneliness. And what stands in between him and her now is that wish! That….That…..unpreposterous wish!

But suddenly, his mind catches something. He was still on bad terms wiith Reika! It's all because of that 'pretty' thingy. For as long as he know, girls don't like to be called ugly or something similar, but he wouldn't expect even Reika had that in her too. You know, Reika wasn't really that…girly.

From the disturbing wish to making up back with her, he takes his shower with full of worries.

* * *

**Two days later, in Fairy Tail….**

"It's been how many days since you two last talk, Rei-chan?"

She ignores Lisanna's question and slurps the carrot juice using the straw with a poker face. Can't stand Reika paying no attention to her, she pinched the straw at her glass, making the juice stuck at the middle of the long straw.

Witnessing that, she gives up. No one gets in the way of her carrot juice heaven!

"What do you want, Lisanna?"

Lisanna smiles. "When do you two want to make up back? It's torturing seeing you two like this."

Reika gets up from her chair. "Wrong choice of topic. I'm going out."

"But, Reika~," Lisanna tries to persuade her, "it's been three days. And you could stumble upon him tomorrow on the wedding."

She stops walking, her hands smacks hard her forehead. HOW COULD SHE FORGET THAT!?

Yeah guys. Tomorrow is …REN AND SHERRY'S WEDDING! XD

But! Hibiki is surely the best man for Ren, and Sherry had made Chelia as her bride's maid. How could you go to a wedding and not greet the groom and the bride? If she meets Ren, then there is most probably Hibiki together with him there! Best men are called 'best men' for a reason.

She messes up her hair, thinking continuously about how the heck will she face Hibiki tomorrow. Seeing that, Lisanna chuckles cutely. "I think I know how to solve that."

Reika faces Lisanna, but she sensed a smirk after a while.

* * *

"What's with the face? You're cute!" Lisanna squeals after dressing up Reika in a blue lacy dress. But Reika's expression shows that she's not happy with it.

"I don't like this kind of outfit, Lisanna." She looks at herself in the mirror, and makes a disgusted face. "It shows too much skin, and the laces are in the way."

"Oh, who cares about the laces. They will be stunned upon seeing you! Reika Dragneel! In a dress!"

She shot a glare to Lisanna. "What's with the sentence?"

"Yeah, you know. The guildmates are curious about you in an evening dress as we've never saw you in one before. So, I suggest to you that, during the night party of the wedding, you could wear this dress."

Reika gawks. "**This** dress? No way in either Hell or Heaven!"

Trying to cajole her, Lisanna makes her puppy eyes. "Please~" She forms her mouth into a small pout.

Reika's eyes widen, clenching her teeth. She tries hard not to be moved by that attack, but in the end, she surrenders.

"Fine. I'll wear this dress!" Lisanna's face lits up. "But in condition that I wear my jacket."

Lisanna's face fell to dissapointment. "No~!"

* * *

**The next day comes…**

"By the power invested to me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife," says Master Bob happily.

Ren and Sherry kisses each other passionately after the vow is spoken. The audience clap as their lips touch.

At a corner, Hibiki, as Ren's best man, stands stiffly while clapping his hands lightly. His heart is still worried about the nightmare the morning before, and his mind is still working on how to make it up back with Reika and on top of that, how to tell her about that last wish.

His head starts to ache everytime he thinks about it. It's too much to handle by himself.

"Oy Hibiki," someone taps his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It is Ren, still in his tuxedo. He looks so worried over Hibiki who looked pale ever since the morning preparations. Hibiki shooks his head.

"Naahh….I'm fine. Just some headache."

"You know you're not the type to fall sick so easily."

Hibiki sighs. "It's not the time, Ren. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," he agrees hesitantly, "But be sure to tell me after all this ends. We're not friends for nothing." He smiles meaningfully, followed by Hibiki.

"I know," he glances at Reika far away at the seat back there, "I know."

Before going back home, Ren halts Hibiki's route. "Don't forget about this evening's party."

"I don't think I could make it to the party Ren," He declines the invitation.

"What?" he is shocked. "You're my best friend and best man, how could you not attend the party?"

"Ren…," Hibiki pleads, "Please, I'm not in the mood."

"Hibiki, I've known you for a long time. For just this time, please listen to me. Don't just because of a girl, you've changed your attitude."

His movements stop. That's right. This is not the usual Hibiki Laytis. The Hundred Night Hibiki won't give up just because a girl was mad at him. He would do numerous things to persuade her back. Yeah…..That's it! He's gonna convince Reika to accept him back! By any means!

* * *

**In the evening…**

"You look weird, you know that?" Lucy strangely look at Reika's evening gown…with a jacket.

"What? It looks cool!" Reika refutes with a proud grin.

"Seriously, Reika," Lucy sweatdrops," for as long as I know you, I've never known how actually your preference is."

She pouts. "Lucy, you know I'm not into these kinds of things."

"That's why, when you want to do something new, do it right", she pulls Reika into her room. "Now, let me accessorize your fashion."

* * *

A sparkling belt is worn at her slim waist and a few bracelets are hanging at the wrist. She looks at the dangling jewelleries with a displeased action. "These bracelets would be in the way when I eat!"

"So don't eat much", Lucy retorts. "Now, get going." She pushes Reika into the ballroom.

_CREAK…._

The door opens, revealing a stage with a group of famous band singing. Meanwhile, Ren and Sherry at a corner, greeting those who come and go. The Fairy Tail members are making a fuss at the boulevard and…Hibiki at the entrance.

Reika gasps. No, not the entrance!

Lucy pulls Reika's arms and those two are greeted by Hibiki, who are in a light pink shirt and jeans. Simple, but still looked elegant.

"Good evening, Lucy Heartfilia and Reika Dragneel," he smiles with sparkles flying out suddenly. "I see that you two had a wonderful attire there. A special occasion for you, I guess?"

Lucy smiles awkwardly as Reika 'tch'ed at the side. She pokes Reika's ribs with her elbow and whispers, "That's not nice. Now smile."

_-Sheesh, Lucy. You sounded like a mother who's scolding her child.-_

Reika smiles half-heartedly to Hibiki. He accepts that despite the fact that she's not really honest in giving it. "Enjoy the party, girls." He opens a path to the girls.

"FOOD~", she exclaims upon seeing the variety of dishes on the buffet table. "Oh, I love this party!" She scoops the mouth-watering food into her plate with full of contentment. The other Fairy Tail members just grin at Reika as they have known what kind of person Reika is, which is the second Natsu.

When she is busy munching the fruit salads, a voice is heard from the stage.

"This performance is specially for Sherry Akatsuki, from Ren of the Trimen. And also to that special someone, from Hibiki Laytis." The guests give out a big applause and anticipation for the performance, but Reika doesn't pay any attention to the stage.

Eve starts to pluck the strings and a combination of music starts to echo in the ballroom. They all cheer happily as the rhythm resembles their favourite song. It is '_What Makes You Beautiful' _from One Direction!

Ren and Hibiki forms a duet in singing it, and that what makes the song more awesome!

_**Ren:**_

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_**Hibiki:**_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_**Together:**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,__  
_

_c/o_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_**Ren**__:_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,_

_**Hibiki**__:_

_I don't know why, _

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_**Together**__:_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

c/o

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

During this time, Hibiki walks covertly towards Reika that was busy chewing her chosen foods. He taps lightly her shoulder and Reika turns to see…

….a red rose in front of her. Hibiki holds the flower with one knee on the floor while continues to sing. The spotlight is shone at them.

_**Hibiki**__:_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

Reika puts down her plate and takes the rose in his hand with a smile at her face. She is enticed by his actions. Rises from his kneeling position, he lifts Reika bridal style to the stage as she yelps in astonishment. Meanwhile, Ren decides to bring Sherry too on the stage.

_**Together**__:_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful__._

A big applause is given by the crowd as the song finishes. Ren kisses Sherry's forehead and receives a kiss at the cheek from her. On the other hand, Reika stares at Hibiki, making him uncomfortable. Slowly, she forms a smile.

"Smooth."

He cocks his brow. "What?"

"Is this one of the ways you always practice to flirt with other girls?"

"Nope," he hugs her waist, "Only you get this special service." He gives a quick peck at her cheek. Blushing, she tries to get out of the hug as too many eyes are on them.

"Hibiki, let me go," she begs, "There's too many people here."

"That's my purpose. I want to make it clear with them." Hibiki grabs the microphone he used earlier.

"Attention to you guys. From the groom-to-be, you are all invited to the wedding of Hibiki and Reika Laytis next week at Friday, at this same venue. Other guilds will be gladly welcomed. Thank you." He puts back the microphone and saw a surprised expression plastered on Reika's face.

"What the heck did you just did?", exclaims her.

"I invited them to our wedding, honey," he innocently replies. Instantly, he receives a smack at his arm.

"I can see that! But what's with the 'Reika Laytis'? We're not yet married!"

"Aww, are you embarrassed?", he teases her as she blushes furiously. "You look so adorable now." Then, he saw some food stains at the corner of her mouth and decides to…wipes them off with his thumb.

"What did you eat just now?", he asks while licking the stains at his thumb.

"Oh, just fruit salads and some nuggets. I don't have the time to eat all of them, you've lifted me onto the stage… =3="

"Sorry about that," he chuckles, "Now, you want to continue eating or what?"

"You want to eat? I can recommend some delicious one for you," she happily volunteers to help Hibiki, even though it is only about choosing food.

"It's okay," he refuses her offer, "I want to eat something else." He smirks.

"Really? The food here are good. It's a waste if you don't want to taste them," she retorts naively, still not realizing the true meaning of Hibiki's hungriness. He just keeps smiling.

"Wanna come over to my place? I have some tastier food there," he sets a trap _specially_ Reika.

"Really?", she says with glee. "What sort of food?"

"You want to know? Let's go then." Hibiki's mind starts to plan everything for it to be a perfect night. While holding her hand, he walks her out of the ballroom and secretly back to his house, unbeknownst to other Trimen.

Nevertheless, Lucy and Lisanna saw them while walking back home, but they didn't question much about their destination, only focusing about their oncoming marriage. Eventually, Hibiki managed to get out quick before they realize something.

Along the way, Reika doesn't ask much. Not that she's curious, but she knew that there's just food at Hibiki's place, nothing other than that. So naïve…

Reaching his place, Reika doesn't know why she felt so nervous. It's only food, right? Rrrriiiiight? Food. _Food. _**Food!** Nothing else! She just eyes Hibiki's movements of opening the front door of his apartment.

"Come in," he shoves Reika lightly into his house and locks the door quickly. Her eyes wanders to the inner part of the apartment and asks, "Where's the food, Hibiki?"

"I'll get it cooked for you. Your favourite is baked potato, right?"

Reika's eyes shimmer. "Really? You're gonna cook that for me?"

"Only if," he hugs Reika tightly from behind, "You agree to listen to what I'm gonna say after that."

"No prob," she answers with a grin quickly.

**After the meal…**

"Wooah! I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah. That was good," he replies, wiping his mouth after eating the cooking with his beloved. "So, in our next agenda…"

"What? You're still hungry?", she asks with a blank look. "How much did you eat during meals?"

"Not that much," he is done washing the plates when he hugs her from behind. "But actually I have something to tell you."

"Wait, before you start, can I take off my jacket first? It's hot in here."

"Sure."

She strips the jacket off, revealing the dress in full extent. She doesn't realize that Hibiki is staring at her every curves. "So what did you want to tell me about?" She unclasps the accessories given by Lucy and puts them at the nearby table. Now, it's only a plain dress.

"A…Arr…." Hibiki stutters, not to mention, blushing too. "Actually it's about my dad's last wish…"

They sit at the couch and he goes on telling all the details needed for her to know. Apparently she was shocked, but she doesn't freak out. After finishing the story, Hibiki doesn't dare to face Reika. Maybe he is ashamed of himself, maybe because he is afraid that Reika would leave him.

But, Reika sits still. And she is….…smiling?

"Hibiki, look at me," she cups his chin and let his eyes locks his gaze at Reika's.

"I know how much that burden must have cost your childhood. But bear this in mind. You're not alone. We are here for you. Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, me." She holds his hand. "I'm your future wife, and I must bear the consequences for being a flirt's wife. But you know what? I don't regret it. Because I know that you'll always be by my side. So you must toughen up too."

She hugs him, trying to comfort Hibiki. And he embraces her back. "Thank you, Reika." Truly, he feels blessed for having her as his wife., and he won't let her go until his death comes by.

By the time she breaks the hug, he gives her some chaste kisses before she realizes that the kisses becomes more wild. He pushes Reika backwards and the two ended up lying down on the sofa.

Several minutes later, they break the kiss, panting hardly. "Hibiki, you-"

"-Will you regret this later, honey?"

Reika stares at him. Then, she shooks her head and smiles. " I won't, dear."

Carefully, he lifts Reika bridal style to his bedroom.

* * *

"Oy Natsu."

"Ffhat (What?)?" Natsu answers with his mouth full of roasted beef. "Fhats khe hahe khrey? ( What's the matter Gray?)"

"I can't see Reika anywhere. We had planned to stay overnight in her house tonight with Lucy and Erza, remember?"

"Oh," Natsu gulps down all the food and answers, "That's weird. I can't smell her here."

"You're her twin, right? Can't you tell where she is now?"

"Wait…" he tries to use his instinct as her twin brother. "Maybe, just maybe, she…..is in….."

"….In~?"

"…..Hibiki's place!"

Gray's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Yeah! The cliffhanger for this chapter is intriguing, right? Since this is T rated story, I suppose I can't write the events here, no? What's in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. Enough said.**

**I don't really know how to write stuffs like this so forgive me if Hibiki sounded too desperate in here. -_- Well…..Not all girls would care if he's desperate for _that_ though.**

**Enough with this perviness, let's wait until next chapter! Bye~~**


	20. The Crave

**Hi minna! twinSlayer's back with another chapter of The's Tale! **

**Okay, that was an energetic opening. Hahaha XD **

**So, back to the previous scene, the Fairy Tail protagonists had realized that Reika and Hibiki are missing from the party. What would they do? -.- Wanna know? Enjoy your ride throughout this chapter then. :3**

**A warning to young readers! The 1st part of this chapter contains some...scenes. So, if you are not old enough to read those things, I suggest you'd skip that part. Because the rest is still understandable if you skip that part. :)**

**Also, I was just suggesting. I listen to the song 'Everytime' by Britney Spears when I wrote about half of this chapter, and also the song 'Glitter' by Another Infinity. Those are slow songs, but I don't know your fetish on songs. I'm into those kinds of songs. **

**Moving on. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belonged to Mashima-sensei. I added Reika because I thought of having some twist in Hibiki's bland storyline in the real Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After putting Reika carefully on the bed, he trails some butterfly kisses at her neck. Hastily, Hibiki strips his shirt. His left hand moves down to her butt and pushes it forward. Reika widens her eyes.

"Wait. Hibi-"

"-Syy…" He kisses back Reika at her lips hungrily like there's no tomorrow. She felt something beneath there poking out of his pants. She blushes.

"Chotto, Hibiki. I don't know how to do this…," she pushes his face away while saying those. Her face turns beet red. "I mean, Marn had never taught me these things…"

He turns to her while smiling. "I will gladly teach you, _especially_ things like this," he forms his playful smile.

Let him teach her all the perverted things.

Let him corrupt her.

Let her be his.

Only his.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He kisses her forehead.

Reika decides to just go with the flow for now. Then, his hands quickly unzips her dress and throws it aside. She gasps of embarassment, her hands quickly covers her exposed skin.

"You don't wear a bra?", he asks after seeing her actions. She shooks. "The dress was made for the ladies not to wear anything inside."

"Oh…That makes it easier for me then," he smirks meaningfully. Reika is still hovering her breast with her small arms.

"It's okay, honey," his voice huskily intervenes the silence of the night. "You don't have to be ashamed of that. Yours is one of the best in the world." His hands slowly removes her hands that is covering her body. But after that, his eyes ogle at the piece of heaven in front of him, long enough to make Reika blush reeeeeaaaallllly hard. He was stunned by the size! Yeah, he knows that Reika's a big-racked woman but he didn't expect it to be THIS big.

And the last thing he remembered was his breath became more vigorous because of the turn-on.

* * *

"Don't you think what we are doing now is inappropriate?", Erza speaks.

"SHHH!", Lucy, Gray and Levy tries to eavesdrop from (the supposedly) Hibiki's apartment. The three lean close against the door, trying hard not to make any noises. Natsu and Happy only watch them, choosing not to be involved in this thing. Before coming here, Erza planned to slash Hibiki with her Heaven's Wheel swords but the others said that it was a mundane thing for the to-be-wed couples to do 'that'.

Minutes after that, they heard some sounds from inside of the house. Erza automatically leans against the wall, wanting to hear it clearer. Seeing that, they just sweatdrop.

A groan echoes soon after the first voice. They all blush except Natsu, who are still oblivious about what Reika and Hibiki might be doing in there.

"Oy minna, it's boring to just stand here. Let's do something," Natsu whines.

"We ARE doing something, Natsu!" Gray replies with a hint of blush still on his face. "If you don't have anything to do then go home."

"But I want to sleep at Lucy's."

Lucy glares at Natsu. "You want to what?"

Then, a moan is heard. This time, it's louder. They all blush harder, except Natsu of course.

"Just what are you guys doing?", Natsu scratches his temple. Felt bored, he strolls to the neighboring house and saw…..

Hibiki's apartment.

Natsu stares at it. _-Then, who's house they are eavesdropping now?-_

* * *

"Matte, Hibiki."

He lifts his head. "Anything wrong, hun?"

Reika shifts her position a bit. "I thought I sensed Natsu nearby."

"Natsu?" He asks with full of curiosity. Is he peeking? Natsu isn't someone that wants to peek at anybody's private life. "Are you sure, honey?"

"I'm 100% sure. He's my twin, remember?" She gets up and sits upright on the bed. Hibiki also decides to pause their activity for a while and goes to fetch his white robe before wearing it loosely. He steps to the front door and opens it, revealing Natsu with a bored-to-death face.

"Natsu?"

"Yo!" He waves his palm to the air, greeting Hibiki nochalantly. "What's up?"

He stares at Natsu with a weird look. "Natsu, it's 11 pm. What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Don't know. I was just following them to your house but they ended up at someone else's. Also, they said about 'eavesdropping' your business tonight. I don't know what that means though," he innocently replies.

"Whoa, what?!" Reika suddenly appears behind Hibiki, wearing his pink shirt. He flinches of astonishment. "What did you just said?"

"Reika?! You startled me!" Hibiki rubs his chest which was stumped hard by his heart just now. "At least say hello before jumping in our conversation."

"Oh, okay. Hello, Natsu!" She waves her hand to her twin, giving the same zero-stress grin.

"So what's about this eavesdropping thingy again?" Hibiki impatiently asks for further explanation.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." He points out to the group at a nearby house. "Ask them."

Hibiki and Reika shoves their heads out of the door for a while and see Lucy, Gray, Erza and Levy leaning against the house's door, with anticipation across their faces. Happy, at the side, just sits on the fence. The two pulls back their heads, shooking and sighing at the same time.

"I guess that's it. See you two later, 'kay?" Natsu ends their impromptu meeting. "Bye."

"Bye." They wave him goodbye before Hibiki closes the door. Reika stands beside him, eyeing his every moves.

"So, what's next?" Reika asks.

Hibiki turns to face her, trying to answer it but his eyes caught something. "That shirt…"

She looks down to the piece clothing she is wearing. "What's with the shirt?" She looks up back to Hibiki, who is now smirking.

"Sexy…" Hastily, he hugs her and kisses her neck. "You don't wear anything underneath that, do you?" He says under his breath.

Realizing the fact that he is grinding his body to hers purposely, she tries to escape from the hug. "Lemme go."

"You have nowhere to run, baby~"

* * *

"You guys, whether you stop this despicable act right now or I cut you three with my sword! This time I mean it!" exclaims Erza while blushing hardly. Quickly, they move away from the door. "A-Aye sir…"

"You guys are done?" Natsu comes back after meeting with Hibiki.

"Where did you went, Natsu?" asks Lucy. "Don't say that you disturb the residencies here late at night."

"Not at all, Lushie. Don't worry," he grins. "I'm not that of a troublemaker."

"Say that after you had destroyed the Crocus's Ryuuzetsu Land!" They all say in sync while sweatdropping.

"Well, apart from that," he looks away, pouting, "I'm not that careless all the time."

"You just made Fairy Tail owned a huge amount of debt, you no-brainer!"

"Whatever!", he covers his ears, doesn't want to hear the rest of the complains. "By the way, I just talked to Hibiki at his house."

Stunned, they look at Natsu with '_what-did-you-just-say'_ look.

"What? I'm not breaking things this time."

"Lu-chan, you told us this is Hibiki's apartment."

"It has the same landscape outside, I don't know that this isn't his house."

"Then, whose voice that we listen to just now?" Gray asks with a disgusted face. They went silent before Erza orders them to just forget that this event happen and go back to their respective places. Without any protests, they follow her commands obediently.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Reika opens her eyes as she feels the sunlight shone through the nearby window. Strangely, her chest felt heavy and…..naked. Her eyes glances at her boobs covered under the blanket.

And wait, this is not her blanket! Furthermore, there's an arm squishing her boobs. She scans the muscular arm. It looks familiar…

Slowly, the memories last night comes one by one. She snaps open her eyes. Now she remembers what this is all about! Her gaze locks at Hibiki that is sleeping beside her.

_-He looks so much like a baby when he sleeps. So cute…_- She felt like pinching his cheeks. Her face soften up. If it's Hibiki that saw her naked body, then she wouldn't mind. Because she knows that he will take full responsibility later on.

"Hibiki, it's time to wake up," she touches his nose lightly, making the area itches a bit. Hibiki snorts for a while but then he falls back into his dreamland. She tries to touch his nose again and again, pleasing herself with his cute snorts. But he growls after some time, conveying a message to '_leave-him-alone_'. This time, she pinches his nose strongly while yelling, "Wake up!"

"Arrgghh!", he groans. His eyes quickly snaps open. Who wouldn't? His breathing nearly stopped by the pinch! "What the-?"

She laughs maniacally. It's not easy to see Hibiki, the popular flirt in Fiore, wakes up with a messed up hair and still-sleepy and annoyed face. If before this he was seen as a God made-flesh, now he looks just like any other normal guys.

"Oh," once his sight starts to clear, he greets Reika happily, "Good morning, honey."

"Morning," she retorts, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" After some light stretching, he jumps off the bed and finds a towel. Hanging it at his shoulder, he turns back to face Reika, who is already covering her face with the blanket.

"Please hand me a shirt."

"You can take my shirt there. It's nearer."

Reika stretches out her hand to grab the pink shirt she wore last night and wears them under the blanket. "And one more thing…"

Hibiki stands at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to finish.

"COVER YOURSELF!" she yells in rage. "At least, put that towel around your waist! Don't let it get exposed like that!"

He looks down to 'the thing' she was mentioning about. "Oho~, he smiles slyly, "I know that you liked what you see."

"GO NOW!" Even while looking away, she shuts her eyes.

"You don't have to freak out like that, honey…"

_SMACK! _ A pillow flies to his head.

* * *

"Where did you went last night?", asks Ren as soon as he saw Hibiki at the guild's hallway. Hibiki starts to blush.

"You know we must capture some group photos after every parties. But I can't see you anywhere after the performance."

"It's…..It's….", he stammers, "It's a private thing." He scratches the back of his head.

Ren scans Hibiki's face. "Why are you blushing?"

Hibiki touches his face with his palm. True, his face is burning from the embarrassment! "I-I…I…."

Ren chuckles. "Come to think of it, I can't see that Dragneel girl either. So, you two have made up?"

Unfortunately, Hibiki misheard the word 'made up' as 'made out'. He freaks out. "How did you know that we make out last night?!"

Shocked, Ren widens his eyes. "I didn't say _'made out'_! I said **'made** **up'**! How did you-" Hibiki covers Ren's mouth quickly and pulls him into a room.

"What's the big idea?" Ren shoves away Hibiki's hand.

"Don't tell anyone else, okay?", Hibiki whispers. "We…..We…"

"You two had sex?"

Hibiki's stunned face says that it is most likely to be true.

"Okay, let's get this clear. You two went out of the party last night without the man of the house knowing it and secretly have sex?"

"No no no no no" He retorts nervously. "It's just a make out. And at my house by the way." Hibiki specifically completes Ren's sentence.

"Don't tell me the details!" Ren yells angrily while blushing. "Seriously? Do you even think about the consequences before doing it?"

"What are you trying to imply, Ren?", Hibiki crosses his arms, listening intently to his friend.

"What I mean is", Ren sits on a stool provided in the room, "Do you think that Fairy Tail members would gladly accept what you did to her?"

"I don't see the difference between doing it before or after marriage. We're going to be together anyway."

"That's my point! Some members may not be pleased by the fact that she is stained before she marries. And you should be clear on how Erza would react to this."

Hibiki gulps. Yeah, Erza! Hell, he totally forgot about that pretty monster. "Ren…"

Ren glances at him.

"Please keep this a secret", Hibiki whispers like a puppy. "I don't want to die yet."

Ren snickers. "Hibiki…", he sighs, "Just why did you do this stupid thing?"

"It's not stupid! We love each other, and last night was a meaningful experience to us! Don't you dare to call it **stupid**!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Sheesh….You don't have to be mad like that."

"Sometimes you have to be careful with your choice of words. Especially in matters of that."

"Yes, sir. Sorry…"

The two went silent.

"So how's you and Sherry?" Hibiki tries to unravel Ren's wedding night.

"She's fine. FYI, we didn't do anything last night. She said she was too tired preparing for the party, and went to bed early."

"Really? You don't have any says about that?"

"What could I do? She doesn't want to do it yet, I can't force her. It won't be called making out then, it's called _rape_."

They giggle. "You know", Ren utters, "You're lucky. I'm the one who's marrying yesterday but you're the one who got laid."

"Guess everyone's luck differs. And by the way, it's not I'm the one who got laid, it's actually me that laid her."

Their dirty talk pauses when a creak is heard at the water closet's door. Ren walks towards it and saw….Eve!

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough for me to hear the whole story," Eve grins. He walks out of the toilet. "The toilet upstairs wasn't functioning. And the plumber's taking too long to fix it so I guess I could use this one in the meantime. I don't expect to hear this good news when I was doing my 'work'."

"You mean shitting?"

"Cursing isn't my style, Ren nii-chan."

"Yeah right," Ren sneers. "So eavesdropping is your style then?"

"Sarcasm?" Eve asks.

"It's good that you catch it quick."

"You two, cut it out…," Hibiki stops the budding argument.

Eve grins. "We're not quarrelling Hibiki nii-chan, don't worry."

"Yeah, we would love to hear more on your first night with her…," they giggle, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hibiki sensed goosebumps grew all over his fair skin.

* * *

Reika doesn't know why does she feels different today, like something is missing in her heart. Something…special.

She sighs. One thing that crosses her mind all this time. Hibiki.

She shuts her eyes. His face flashes.

She focuses back on the bar desk. She misses him.

She tries to spy on what are the guild members talk about. She can only hear his voice.

She holds her drinking glass. She felt like holding his hand.

"ARRGGGHHH!", finally, she shouts, going berserk. Slamming hard the desk, she stomps out of the guild.

The members stare at her until she is out of sight. "What's up with her?"

Mirajane gapes at Reika that is miles away from the guild now. She turns to Levy that is drinking strawberry milkshake while reading her favorite novel. "Levy, do you know what's bothering Rei-chan?"

Levy lifts her face from the novel to see Mirajane's worried look. "Nope. You should ask Hibiki instead of me. That brainiac has a big role in making her insane like that." She slurps her drink and focuses back on the story she read.

Mirajane ponders. "Hibiki, eh? I see what you mean there~," she grins and continues her work at the bar.

* * *

"Ugh…" she sighs heavily while stomping at the streets. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad…"

His face seems ubiquitous! Everywhere she looks, his face is there! Well, not literally, but just her imagination. Still, for an imagination, it all seems so real! Few times, she rubs her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Feeling that this creepy condition wouldn't end, she decides to pace towards her favorite bakery to buy herself a dinner. When she enters it, the cashier greets her. Thank goodness, this one stays to be the real face!

"Reika-san! How's your day?" he says happily. Reika is a regular customer at his shop and he had already knew Reika's favorite meal. "Sorry, today's potato bread isn't in the tray. The chef decided to take a day off. Wanna change it with something better?"

Hearing that her beloved potato bread isn't available, her face fell upset almost immediately. She fakes tears. "Whaaaat? No potato breaaad?"

"Hey, don't feel disappointed. I said I can trade with something better, didn't I? So…" He moves out from the counter and places some chocolate and cream bread into a paper bag. "…I gladly recommend you this new flavor of our bread. We decided to insert some creativity into making breads so, the breads look like a-"

"-bug." She stares at the breads. Why? Why must bug?! Y U NO BAKE IT IN OTHER SHAPES?!

"Yup. You got it right! Now you're our first customer to taste this new flavor. Please give us feedback tomorrow, okay?" He hands her paper bag filled with chocolate-and-cream-bug-shaped-breads.

She takes the bag and waves the cashier farewell. After that, she walks slowly back to her house, enjoying the sunset during dusk. The wind blows lightly, making the evening so perfect.

_-Hmm…It's so nice here. Maybe I could invite Hibiki along next time.-_ She smiles.

Soon after that, she felt her waist is hugged from behind. Her hands has moved to grab the whoever-that-is hands to be slammed down to the ground but she stops as she recognizes the warmth emitted from the body.

"Hibiki?"

"Yes, honey."

"How did you find out that I was here?" She turns to face him. He's still in his suit, in which it means he just came back from his guild.

"You don't remember the pendant, do you?" Hibiki touches the pendant at her neck.

"Oh yeah….right. I forgot about that." She turns away quickly, still ashamed of the feeling that sparks everytime Hibiki touches her bare skin.

"Honey, are you okay?" He says as her face turns flushed red.

"Nothing!"

Hibiki gives her an unconvinced stare. "You know, you always retorts quickly when you're hiding something." He flips her bangs from covering her eyes, making her blush harder.

"Really, nothing!"

Hibiki cracks a smile. Reika looks so cute with blush dominating her tanned face. "O….kay…If you say so."

"Umm, ano…Hibiki," she holds his hands while watching the sunset. "I've thought of calling you other than just name."

"Oh, like me calling you honey and all that?", he faces her. Reika nods slowly.

"Oh sweetie, that's so humble of you. I don't fancy taking names for myself but if it's you, I would love to hear it." Truly, he feels delighted knowing that Reika accepts him in her life. Proof? That nickname is enough.

"Actually, I've been thinking about this word."

"What?"

"Dear."

Hibiki ponders a while. He goes silent for too long that makes Reika worries over it. "H-Hibiki, if you don't like it, I could always change i-"

"-It's wonderful, honey." He kisses her cheek. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He kisses her cheek again. This time, he stays at her puff.

He mutters under his breath. "Honey, what about spending another night with me?"

She quickly turns her head. "What?"

"I'm just suggesting. You don't have to be so flustered."

"Oh," she sighs of relief. "Thank goodness."

"So..." he blushes a little. "Yes or no?"

Both of them kept silent, thinking. A few minutes passes and Reika still doesn't give her reply, and Hibiki thought of that as a sign of she declines.

"Okay, honey. I respect your decision. So, can we head home no-"

"Your place or mine?"

He stares at her. Apparently, Reika doesn't face him but he could feel her heart beating fast because of the hug. Slowly, he forms a smile.

"I don't mind. Your choice."

He kisses her forehead again before walking back to her house, and along the way, his hands craves for her hands, never leaving it.

* * *

**YAY! Fluff scenes more and more! :3 Boy, am I getting better at this. Thanks to you readers! *flying kisses***

**I may sound a bit pervy all the way through this chapter. It's because of Hibiki's one-night stand with Reika. -_- And you wanna know what? The song 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston was playing when I wrote the last scene. No wonder it was so…Fluffy~ Who agrees, raise your hand! *raises hand***

**Okay, enough rambling. It's been so long since I've babbled this much. XD Until next chapter! Bye~~**


	21. The New Life

**Welcome aboard to the story of Hibiki and Reika, a newly-wed couple which are still flaming of love. Hahaha XD I sounded to cliché there. But who cares? Almost all of the readers know about this dream pairing I made in this story. I really hope it would be true though….No offense, because I don't really like that Realight girl. **

**Off with the story! And I apologize for not updating last week. An exam was held so I was forced to study. And you know what is the most torturing? The last day of my exam, the ideas kept pouring out of my mind that I can't bear it and feel like screaming the hell out at the freaking exam hall. -.-**

**Sometimes writer's block is necessary for a good idea to come. And I'm so sorry that this chapter is short. Please forgive me... =3=**

**Disclaimer: And I~~Will always love FT~~Though I don't own it~~XDD**

* * *

_He is not a warrior but he sure is one kind of a prince._

_A prince has a perfect smile, attitude, life, and partner. ….Wait. Partner?_

_Hibiki is considered as one of the born prince in Fiore and being a bachelor for 27 years of his life made him a successful flirt. But he never mentioned anything about giving himself a soulmate. To Reika, he is an angel while herself is a demon. _

_Why would she be a demon? Don't ask. Even a 6 years-old kid can tell. And one thing, you could've seen her face when she went crazy. Because that's where she gained that title. A Fairy Tail member, what do you expect?_

_Sometimes everybody wonder, why did he choose that demon over thousands of eligible ladies here. For example…_

_A prince was always being paired with a princess, right?_

_So, Lucy? _

_Nu'uh. She didn't want to open up to him. Besides, she already had the dragon to protect her (If you know what I mean)._

_Then, what about Erza? She's pretty._

_That is a pure hellsing one. Only Jellal can make it out alive.(And maybe Ichiya too XD)_

_So a seraphic woman? The Strauss siblings?_

_Puhahahaha! Not a chance. If he can get pass through Elfman, maybe he could but that would be too much work, so no._

_He wants a girl up to his level. Sexy, a must. Suave, of course. Kind-hearted, obligation._

_Sexy = Jenny_

_Suave = Karen_

_Kind-hearted = Mirajane_

_In a nutshell, sexy + suave + kind-hearted = Reika Dragnell….Ooopss, scratch that, it's now Reika Laytis._

* * *

Their wedding was so lively that Fairy Tail members _nearly_ started another ruckus if Erza was not there, stopping them with a sword at hand ._.

Hibiki, wearing a tuxedo, looked really handsome that day and by that I mean _really_ handsome that the girls cried about the fact that he was now married. Reika? She liked plain dress but do you really think that the girls of Fairy Tail would allow any types of plain dress in a wedding ceremony? Never.

So, they prepared a strapless dazzling dress with a beautiful long shimmering veil. And a little bit of make-ups was enough to make Hibiki stun at the aisle. He even blushed hard too! Thanks to Jenny( _which is now one of her friends _) for the make-up and lip gloss she lent.

"Just for your information, Hibiki likes this strawberry flavor. So maybe this would work greatly for your first night." She told her with a sly smile, although Reika was still oblivious to what people do during their first nights.

AND!

Before the Trimen went back home, Ren constantly giving her notifications like…

-Better prepare in 5 hours. Your 'dignity' is going to be taken by him.

-It's going to be in 3 hours and 24 minutes from now.

-I hope you can endure the pain, Reika, because he's going to get you in 2 hours.

Reika kept pondering though about the missive her male friend is trying to convey, but before she could ask any further, Ren was always got punched by Hibiki (_with a smile on his face saying 'it's nothing, honey'_ ). And that made him shut his mouth for a while.

Until the moment where all of the guest left the party at the designated hall, now she knew what Ren meant by those warnings. Because she saw, although it was just a glance, that Hibiki was licking his lips everytime he saw her. Was she supposed to be terrified or happy?

Happy = Because he loves her.

Terrified = Because he loves her too much and the rest is self-explanatory.

That night, she knew what it's like to be the prey of a beast.

* * *

_-Hmmmm…..What should I get for her as a gift?-_

He touches his chin with his fingers, thinking hardly while staring at the windowsill. His left hand stays in his pocket and his feet taps without rhythm. Passerby amble behind him, gawking weirdly at the famous flirt. He, nonetheless, pays no attention to them as he was too busy pondering in front of the display.

"How can I help you, sir?", the shop assistant walks out of the small building as he saw Hibiki stands in front of his shop for quite a long time.

Hibiki shooks his head. -_Naahh….I need to do some research before buying something. This won't do. -_ "Nothing. Thank you for asking anyway. That's very kind of you." The assistant just bows his head and smiles as Hibiki steps away from the gift shop. But his mind couldn't stop thinking about it.

_-Teddy bears? Sure, she'll use it as her WWF partner. Flowers? Never worked so far. Perfumes? She's not the type to spray scents on her attires.-_

As he walks at the pave way, his mind continuously browses through the presents he saw in the shop to be given to Reika as the wedding gift. It was like a state where a soul flies away to another world while it left its body behind unguarded. That is the state Hibiki is in now. Until suddenly, his shoulder bumps with a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss."

"It's okay." The girl looks up to see him. "Hibiki?"

Hibiki also turns to the girl. "Ayumi-san?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Please, Ayumi. I can't think of any other person except you."

"That is because you bumped onto me this evening." She fills another cup of tea for Hibiki. "If not, I think you'd still be standing in front of the shop."

He sighs, clasping a handful of his ginger hair. "Why does this thing has to be so sophisticated?"

"You're the one who made it sounded arduous. Choosing gifts. What's so difficult about that?"

"Gifts are not the subject. It's **Reika**."

Ayumi goes silent. "Okay, now that's hard."

Julie flies to the living room while they are busy discussing about the present. "Hibiki? What's he doing in our house, Ayumi?"

"We're squeezing our brains out on Reika's predilections which makes it hard for us to choose her a freaking simple gift," she replies, feeling annoyed. "Seriously, how more ridiculous this can be?"

Arching her brow, Julie proposes, "Why don't you ask Christine? Isn't this psychology stuffs are her forte?"

Ayumi snaps her finger. "AHA! Thanks Julie. You're such an awesome Exceed!"

Julie and Hibiki sweatdrop. "You can't think of her even you have been living with her for more than seven years?"

Laughing nonchalantly, Ayumi retorts. "It's not that I couldn't think of her, it's just my memory. You know, humans aren't perfect."

"Aren't both points means that your memory's the problem?"

Smacking her lips, she thinks back. "Umm…Kinda."

"So where's Christine?" Hibiki asks Julie who is just about to fly outside. "Oh, she's shopping for some groceries at the downtown. I can't keep her company because of a certain empty-minded snow dragon slayer who can get lost even the place is just around the corner of her house." She eyes Ayumi from the corner of her big feline eyes. On the other hand, Ayumi is still oblivious to the fact that Julie is talking about her.

"Ayumi, let's go practice. It's getting dark outside!"

"Okies~!" Ayumi jumps off the couch with excitement. "You better prepare yourself for the strikes of my secret Snow Dragon Slayer techniques!"

"I always anticipated it, Ayumi, but you need to work on you aiming skills. You always miss me with your snow swipes and shouted at me afterwards saying I dodged it."

Hibiki just listens to their fading conversations as he stays in the house while the two are training outside. He stands and….stares at the closed door.

"So, what am I going to do now?" He blinks. Seconds after that…

"Hey Hibiki! You're coming with us!" Ayumi's head suddenly pokes through the front door.

He chuckles. "Okay, sweetie-pie~" Gladly, he must say, that he can be comfortable around Ayumi and her two friends because of her attitude which is like a travesty to Reika. Both are sometimes absent-minded, motion-sickness patient, garrulous and loud, and when the time needed it, they can be a loving person too.

* * *

"It doesn't matter what you give to her, because I'm sure she will accept anything."

"Are you sure?" He looks at the shimmering watches and red roses at the shop.

"100% sure. As long as **you **are the one who gives it to her." Christine smiles as she grabs a rose. "For instance, if you give her this rose, even if she is too dumb to understand the meaning behind this rose, she would accept it. For what? She didn't know the purpose of this rose you gave, but because this rose is from you."

He nods slowly. "Yeah….You're right. I'm just over-thinking things."

"It's normal. Lots of people had asked me a favor in these kind of things. They just want the best for their loved ones."

"Christine," Hibiki takes the rose from her hands and slides it on her right ear. "Thank you. You've been a great help." Then, he forms his stunning smile.

It is moments after that where Christine goes all red. "Y-You're w-wel-come." Looks like she still can't overcome her feelings towards a man named Hibiki Laytis.

"Ahh~ Such a cute couple!" A voice interrupts. They look at their back, seeing the three shopkeepers admiring them. "You two are married yesterday, am I right?"

Widening his eyes, he denies. "What? No. You've mistaken her for Reika."

"Huh?" Their shocked face points out that they are confused. After that, he explains. "Yes, I am married but not Christine."

"How is that supposed to be?" One of them asks. "I thought I heard rumors saying you are wed to a raven-haired woman from Fairy Tail."

"That is true, but the woman is not her. She, the one you're talking about, has shorter hair…..and sorta manly. And she has this kind of forceful aura surrounding her."

They 'ooh'ed together and apologize to Hibiki and Christine for the misunderstanding before continuing their work.

"Hibiki," she calls him before going home, "I still haven't say…..Congrats for your marriage." She smiles, though it seems more like a sad one.

"Thanks, Christine. I hope you'll find a man suited for you too one day." And he walks away, a wrapped gift in his hands. Christine stares at him and his silhouette until both of them are out of her sight. She sighs.

"One-sided love really hurts."

* * *

"Tadaima." He opens the door and saw his wife sleeping at the couch, peacefully. He glances at his watch.

11.45 pm.

No wonder she slept like a baby. Ayumi's house is so far away that it took more than two hours to reach his home. His new home.

The truth is, he was the one who suggested to move into her house as his apartment was rented while his wife had bought the 80,000 Jewels house after she had acquired the 1 million reward of Tsul town. Sometimes she has the deja-vu in this kind of things but she's too naïve to realize it. And his existence in her life is to make Reika see her inner potential.

He walks slowly to her side, crouching beside the couch. Smiling, he touches her nose lightly. Revenge time!

She snorts and opens her eyes deliberately afterwards, seeing Hibiki in front of her.

"Ughh….Why do you have to be awake so quickly?" He groans in regret, removing his finger away from her nose. Later, she sits upright.

"Okaeri, dear", and she gives her goofy grin although in a sleepy mode. Then, she yawns.

Hibiki stares into her eyes. Okaeri. It's been a long time since he had heard that word. The last time, of course, when he was little and his family was still alive. He would hear 'Okaeri' numerous times everytime he yelled 'Tadaima'. From his beloved sister, from the loyal servants, from his favorite butler, and lastly and certainly, from his parents. God, how much he missed those.

Reika starts to wonder why did he went silent after she said 'Okaeri' to Hibiki. She looks up to him. He was spacing out.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" She waves her hand in front of his face. Only after that, Hibiki blinks several times, his soul is back to the Earthland.

"Are you okay, dearie?" Reika leans the back if her palm onto his forehead, trying to check whether he has a fever or any ailness. He smiles while removing her hands from his forehead.

"Honey, I'm okay. In fact, I feel great."

She tilts her brow. "Okay, I guess that means no problem. But why are you zoning out just now?"

Knowing it would be a looong story, he sits beside his wife at the couch. " Actually, I'm kinda missing the feeling when someone replies my 'Tadaima'. And just now, you replied it, I feel like crying of happiness."

"Did you cry?" Worry flashes over her face immediately.

"No," he chuckles. "I didn't cry because I saw you, my love." He reaches for her hands and kisses them, romantically.

Now she is the one who's staring at her husband. -_Boy, why does my husband have to be so….….so…...hot._-

"Honey?" He looks up. "Honey? Are you okay?"

He saw her eyes looking straight at the clasped hands of them. He chuckles.

"Hello~?" He pinches her nose. "Ouch!" exclaims Reika after experiencing the pain at her little nose. "What?"

"What what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're too cute?"

"Is that an answer? Because it doesn't sound like one."

He pinches her nose again. "You have gotten better in replying my words now eh?"

"Hibiki….That…Hurts…" She whines. He quickly stop pinching and see her nose that is now as red as tomato. "You're mean." She touches her nose. The pain is still there.

"Does it hurt that much?"

"Nu-uh. I've experienced much worse than this." She tries to hide the throbbing pain, but her nose is becoming more scarlet. Chuckling, he kisses her nose. And it felt warm on his lips because of the pain.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was just playing around."

"I know-" Their conversation is interrupted with a strange grumbling sound. They look at each other before he asks, "Did you ate your dinner?"

She gives an awkward grins. And that means no. His face immediately turns to a somber one.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take your dinner no matter what?" His tone shows that he was angered by her action.

"I cooked dinner for us. And after that, I waited for you to get home so I didn't eat. I thought I wanted to eat with you. Who knows you are gonna be back this late?" She retorts.

"Honey, I have eaten dinner since the clock struck 7.30 pm." He sighs. "Okay, after I took my bath, I want to see you at the dining table, eating dinner. Got that?"

"But it's already nearing 12-"

"-I don't want to hear any excuses." He stands, getting ready to take his towel and steps towards the bathroom. "Move now."

And she does as what he told her. Heat up the cooked dishes, pour it on a plate, grab the spoon and fork, sit and eat. But then, when she is eating, she felt something.

She felt _lonely_.

Tch. This is what she doesn't really like about a bond called 'love'. He's only taking a bath at the water closet for about freaking 15 minutes and now she is missing him!

She stops eating; Her tummy's not making any noise anymore now that her mind is focused on the feeling more than the hungriness. She sighs.

"Dear…" she whispers. "I miss you…"

"What?" Suddenly he shows up at the dining table, wearing a loose grey shirt and short pants. His hair is still wet. "Honey, did you say something?"

She nearly choked but she quickly made her infamous poker face and pretends like nothing happened. "Nandemonai…" and she continues munching her late dinner.

He sits on the chair beside her. "I know you said something just now. Spill it." His soap fragrance flies into her nose. Damn, this is worse. He can even seduce her with just scents!

She bites her lower lips. Hibiki stares at her intently. "Reika…"

"Really. It's nothing." And she bites her lower lips again. His curiosity grows. "Honey, if you're not telling me, then I'll leave you alone here to eat the dinner." He stands from the chair, trying to convince her that he'll really leave if she isn't going to open up to him.

When he turns around, he swear he heard a squeak. But when he looked back, it's only her trying to eat her meal. After doing some equation on the situation and the theory he had in mind, he secretly crept behind his wife and…..

"Gotcha." He peeks at Reika's flushed face. But, there's a faint hint of her sad face and it is enough to make Hibiki shows his seriousness. "What's wrong?" He sits back on the chair.

"I-I…" she stutters while staring at the plate of food. "I….missed you…" says her, similar to a whisper. "Okay, I know this is ridiculous. Just forget-"

"-I missed you too." He replies with a smile. "Seriously, I missed you when I was taking my bath. My heart felt empty. Guess I can't take my eyes off you."

They look at each other meaningfully, silence that comes by afterwards doesn't matter. Because when a couple is in love, it is best when they say nothing at all. Even staring at each other is enough to portray one's feeling towards the other.

"You're done eating?"

"I think so." She puts down the spoon and wipes her mouth using the tissue. "Why?"

"Because I want you now." In a blink of an eye, Reika is already in his arms, being carried bridal style to the bedroom. Their bedroom.

* * *

**Another fluffy chapter! XD Okay, sorry for too much fluffiness. I promise next time, the chapter will be more humorous. Please anticipate!*bows head***

**Nothing else to say, so I guess this is goodbye. Not that I will end this story now, but what I mean is 'see-you-later-my-beloved-readers~'. Ja,ne~**


	22. The Vacation

**Hi minna~ Sorry for the late update. This chapter is somehow like an omake of the Ryuuzetsu Land chapter but this happens after the dragons' attack. I really hope Hibiki will be fine though… -.-**

**Enough of these talks! Let's continue to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail. **

**Reika: Oy, who's that?**

**twinSlayer: Someone that's not so important for you to know. Chotto, he's important!**

**Reika: Huh?**

**twinSlayer: He's the one who created Hibiki for ya!**

**Reika: Really? That makes him a God!**

**twinSlayer: Not really -.- ….Not like you could understand it if I explain it to you though. Ask Hibiki.**

* * *

"Which one do you prefer? The blue one or the string?"

"Honey, I don't want either of them."

"But you have to, unless you want me to stark naked at the theme park."

"What?" He turns his head. "You're kidding! Don't be too serious in matters of this, hun."

"It is! I just didn't want you to be embarrassed. You know, having a wife that doesn't know how to be stylish in her own clothing, while you are one of the biggest flirt in town."

"_Former_ flirt, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Please, choose one of your own taste. I don't want to be dumb in these kinds of things."

Hibiki stares at the hanged bikinis while thinking. Finally, after two minutes of silence, he says, "I like the red one."

"Though that one is thong but okay-"

"-But you can't wear that to Ryuuzetsu Land."

"Then what's the point of you choosing it?" She archs her brow.

"It's for you to wear tonight." While smirking, he hugs her from behind, kissing her neck. "In our bedroom, okay?" Reika feels goosebumps all over her skin.

* * *

"Yay!", exclaims her after seeing the slides and roller coasters at the theme park. "Time to go all out!"

"I'm going to meet my guild members for a while." Suddenly, something snaps in his mind. "Honey! Before you go playing", he grabs her shoulder, "Don't ever change into any other outfits, got that?"

She looks back at the oversized white T-shirt and short pants she borrowed from Hibiki. "But this one might fly away if I ride the roller coaster…It's too big."

"Listen, sweetie", he faces her while maintaining his soft tone, "Your body is not for display. It's for your husband and only belonged to him. Okay?"

"Why?", she asks innocently.

He sighs. She's just too pure for this world. "Okay, honey, to tell you the truth…", he pauses for a while before continuing, "…Men actually like to ravish women's body with their eyes which are shown like hot items in gift shops. But they wouldn't want to be responsible for them; they only love them for their body. So don't be like one of the girls. I want my wife to be reserved and only show her body to the one who deserves her, her husband." He kisses her hands. "Which is me, and only me."

Seriously, her husband is _dead_ romantic and hot. Even the girl who wasn't head over heels towards him at first was left stunned by his words. Reika blinks several times before snapping back to the real world. And afterwards, she blushes furiously, and steams form at her ear canals.

"O-Oka-kay…." she stutters. Her eyes doesn't have the guts to look at him in the eye, because she was afraid she might lose control (_of her embarrassment, okay? Don't think about those dirty things. This is Reika we're talking about_)

But suddenly…

"Hey lovebirds!" A voice interrupts their cheesy moments. Sounds like someone they know…

"Gray! Don't shout like that! They are having their happy moments there!" A hand flies to Gray's head. It is Lucy!

"Oy popsicle! Why did you stop huh? Scaredy-cat!" And Natsu!

"Hi newly-weds!" And there's Alzack and Bisca, holding Asuka in her hand.

"There you are!" Makarov and Laxus!

"Rei-chan~! Let's ride the roller coaster~!" And Strauss siblings!

"Looks like you're here to have fun too." Scarlet woman!

"Ohayo, Reika nee-san, Hibiki nii-san." Wendy and Romeo! And Charla's there too!

And as it seems, the **whole** Fairy Tail is here in the theme park, playing with glee. Hibiki and Reika just stare at the bunch of (crazy) members of the guild while their eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Honey", Hibiki turns to Reika, which is now sweating like hell. "Did you tell them we're going here?"

She scratches her neck sheepishly, looking away. "I think I _kinda_ told them before this."

He looks at her with a death glare. "You…."

"Sorry…" She quickly plasters her pitiful expression. "Really sorry…. It slipped through my mouth."

He remains quiet. Waiting for reply, she continuously biting her lower lips and protruding it, nervous of his oncoming rage while still not looking at him in the eye. On the other hand, Hibiki is thinking about how to punish this cute girl in front of him. Sure, she didn't tell them on purpose, but he won't let this one mistake slide either. Then, and idea pops into his perverted mind…

"You're going to get this tonight, honey…" He kisses her right earlobe and bits it lightly, and quickly walks away to find the other two Trimen at the other side of the theme park. Reika, heart stomping like hell, while her mind is still registering what did he mean by those words.

"Hey, Reika!" Lucy calls for her that is standing still at her position since her man walks away just now. "Wanna give a go at the new stage?"

Reika gives a weird look at Lucy. "You serious? Me? On the stage?"

"Oh, come on…" Lucy pats her back, "I perfectly know you love to sing that Glitter song by that Morinaga girl and the sad song from Britney. I know you can hit this one." She shows her a piece of song sheet to Reika. "Think you can handle it?"

"Demi Lovato? Hell yeah!" She flies her fist into the air. "I feel like screaming to the top of my lungs now! Is this the new song?"

"Yup. One of the top ten in Billboard chart. By the way, how did you know about this new song? I thought you like those retro ones. I mean, that Britney's songs are so way back then." Lucy crosses her arms.

Reika sneers. "Tch, it's Hibiki."

"Okay. No further explanation needed. I've understood it already." She smiles. Yeah, if you can see, Hibiki has already changed Reika to a more feminine and lovely woman. Reika that first stepped into Fairy Tail months ago are now Reika Laytis, a whole new girl, no, scratch that. A whole new **woman**. Although she is still a demon in battlefield, but at least she has calmed down faster now. And Lucy likes that change. Besides, it's for the better, right?

"Now", Lucy pulls her hand onto the stage and hands her one microphone. "Duet. Is that okay with you?"

Reika confidently grabs the microphone and says, "I'm always okay with anything. Don't you know me?"

"Yeah", Lucy giggles, "I almost forgot about that side of you." And she counts the beat with the musician backstage as the opening is done by Reika.

1…

2…

3…

_**Reika:**_

_Puttin' my defences up__  
__'Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack_

_**Lucy:**__  
__Never put my love out on the line__  
__Never said yes to the right guy__  
__Never had trouble getting what I want__  
__But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_**Reika:**_

_When I don't care__  
__I can play 'em like a Ken doll__  
__Won't wash my hair__  
__Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_**Both:**__  
__But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear high heels__  
__Yes you, make me so nervous__  
__That I just can't hold your hand__c/o_

_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)__**Lucy:**_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys__  
__When you come around, I get paralyzed__  
__And everytime I try to be myself__  
__It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_**Reika:**__  
__It's just not fair__  
__Pain's more trouble than love is worth__  
__I gasp for air__  
__It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_**Both:**__  
__But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear perfume__  
__For you, make me so nervous__  
__That I just can't hold your hand__c/o_

_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defences up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_**Lucy:**__  
__The feelings got lost in my lungs__  
__They're burning, I'd rather be numb__  
__And there's no one else to blame__  
__**Reika:**_

_So scared I take off and I run__  
__I'm flying too close to the sun__  
__And I burst into flames__c/o_

_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defences up__  
__'Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

And the gathering crowd gives a huge applause to the impromptu duet. Panting, Lucy wants to get off the stage but the crowd is wailing "More! More! More!" She glances to Reika, who is now smiling widely.

"Oh, come on Lucy~" She pulls Lucy back onto the stage. "They want more~~"

Lucy know, that tone of hers is never good news. "Reika, I want to take a dip at the pool down there. I didn't come here for just singing…"

Reika pouts. She goes silent for a moment before letting Lucy go. "Okay, sorry then."

_-This is what I don't like. Her resemblance to Natsu makes me pity her easily.-_ Lucy thought. "Okay, I'll go and ask if Natsu wants to accompany you." She jumps off the stage and runs to find her teammate. Seconds later, she is back with Natsu and Gray. Seems like those two are in the middle of a fight when Lucy asked Natsu the favor.

"Here. They want to have a singing contest." She sweatdrops.

"I'm gonna sing my throats out to take you down, ash-for-brains!"

"Bring it on, you ice-salvage!"

Reika stares at the two. "Thanks Lucy. I know how to handle these two." She stands in between them and challenges, "You two have a better idea on how to make a fight more interesting?"

Natsu and Gray stares at Reika before Natsu yells, "Get out of the way, Reika, he's getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah, move. This guy is such a pain in the ass."

"Sing with me and after this we can have a threesome. How's that for the deal?"

The two stops their electrified-eye-contact for a while and look at each other before agreeing. "Sounds great."

"Yeah, a change in methods are sometimes good. But hey, no girly songs okay?"

"Who do you think I am, Gray?"

"Okay. What do you suggest?"

"Radioactive by the Imagine Dragon." Gray and Natsu reflex by stomping their fists to their other palm.

"That choice of yours…" Natsu's mouth lits with fire. "….Never fail to impress me. Come on, black head!"

"I 've told you not to call me that, pinky!"

Her hands moves, signaling to the DJ back there to start the music and the opening echoes seconds after that. Everyone's attention starts to be diverted back on the stage. For more effect, the stage releases smokes as the genre of the song fits perfectly. Three silhouettes are seen, standing coolly like a boss, facing backwards from the audience.

_**Natsu:**_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_**Gray: **_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_**Together:**_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive_

_**Reika:**_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

_**Natsu & Gray:**_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_**Together:**_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive_

_**Reika:**_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_**Together:**_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive_

The crowd goes frenzy as the song ended. Natsu and Gray shows satisfaction with their performance on stage.

Reika jeers. "Talk about born-performers."

"Don't you give that big talk here. We've got a fight to do now!" Natsu lifts his fist clad in fire. "I'm now all revved up!"

"Chotto, Natsu." Her hand stops her twin before he had the chance to punch Gray. "If I'm not mistaken, Hibiki said Fairy Tail damaged this theme park earlier this year. You want to bring it down again?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it", Gray brings his right palm to his chin, reminiscing back. "I think I lost consciousness that time and I woke up….."

_-….Hugging Lyon in the lump of ice.-_ He didn't finish his sentence as he knew Natsu would make fun of him to the rest of his life. Deciding it's best for him not to talk more on that, he changes the topic. "Basically, you aren't allowed to go on rampage here, okay?"

"Yeah, you're name's on the blacklist of I'm not mistaken", she adds, causing grieve hovering over her twin.

"So no fun?" Natsu pouts. His eyes searches for Lucy to tease after this.

"You know, there's a ghost house built at the opposite site of this theme park", Gray tries to cheer him up," And if you want to bring Lucy too, I'm in."

"What do you have in mind?" Natsu starts to grin evilly. Gray forms the same smile.

"I have _lots_ of methods to scare her butts off." They giggle with grim. Reika sweatdrops, seeing her friends acting like ten-year-old kids. _-Nahh….Sometimes I act like that too. I wonder how Hibiki can put up with me…-_ she ponders.

Her feets starts to move to find her husband and ended up seeing him with Ayumi, Christine and Julie. Wait. IS HE FLIRTING?!

"Such beauties left uncovered by sufficient clothes really made my soul sublime…", he tells the trio. Then, Ren and Eve comes (_I wonder where did those sparkles came from_) and continues his sentence, "Spend the night with us and you'll know the meaning of 'eternal heaven' ."

Reika facepalms and sighs. But just this once, she lets this slide. Once in a while, he needs to let it all out too. Hence, she decides to just walk away and maybe try the water slide. It looks fun.

On her way, she saw Juvia hiding behind the bars of the slide tower. Her brows tilts, seeing the strange shine in Juvia's eyes. It looks like something she recognize. Yeah, _love_.

"Gray-sama's body is really toned." She leans her left palm on her forehead, trying not to faint upon seeing her beloved underwear prince on the go down at the pool. Again, Reika shooks her head and sighs.

Reika asks Juvia if she wants to play the water slide with her up there. But then, Juvia went all red before covering her body with her white pale hands. "Sorry, Juvia doesn't see you there. She is embarrassed if anyone saw her body because she is not pretty."

She blinks. "Really? That person must be blind. I can only see a beautiful water princess in front of me, equipped with a very pretty heart." _-Tch, now I'm good at pick-up lines too. Thanks to Hibiki.-_

Juvia is stunned with Reika's sudden words. Later, she smiles. Astonishing as ever.

"If you're a boy, Juvia thinks she will fall in love with you", she jokes. Reika gives a nervous laugh. "Thank goodness I'm a female, a married one by the way."

Reika's hand gestures, pointing upwards. "Wanna try this water slide?"

Shocked, Juvia asks her back, "A-Ano…Isn't this slide for couples? Juvia means, it's called 'Love Slide' for a reason."

"Why should I care? My husband's somewhere in this theme park having his good time with his friends. I can't stand here doing nothing!" she pulls Juvia's hands and drags her to the upper part of the tower.

As they reach there, Juvia hesitates to slide down. "Juvia thinks its better for us to slide one by one."

"Why?" Reika retorts.

"Because…" She leans forward to whisper to Reika's ear, "The couple behind us think that we're lesbo. Juvia's normal and she knows you don't swing that way to, considering you're married."

Hearing that, Reika tries to eavesdrop the couple's conversation. Seconds after that, her forehead twitches with anger. She glares to the couple and hisses, "**We're not homos you punk.**" And that is enough to shut their mouth.

"Ne…Juvia. How about we add some fun to this water slide?"

"What are you planning, Reika-san?"

Reika holds Juvia's hands and points out to the water rushing down the slide. "Gonna get fast and wet, don't you think?"

Misinterpreting her words, Juvia blushes really hardly. "Umm….Juvia thinks that your words might be misunderstood easily."

Reika looks at Juvia. "Hmm? Is there other meanings aside from playing water slide?" She gives her infamous blank stare.

Surely, Reika wouldn't know about that. Juvia ignores her ashamed feeling and uses her magic to make the water flows faster. Reika, on the other hand, are already on a sitting position at the slide, ready to roll.

"Okay, Juvia! I'm going first!" Next, her hands let go the sides of the rail and off her body goes down the slide with overwhelming speed. "WOOOOHOOOOOOO~~"

"Juvia thinks this is gonna be fun too", she thought as her hands trembles of excitement. Just about that moment, her eyes caught a flash of her Gray-sama talking with another girl, which is Kinana. Seeing that hateful moment, Juvia goes mad.

"Ugh…Why do I feel like this water is becoming hotter and faster?" Reika starts to worry about her accelerating speed at the slide and the rising temperature. In between the gushing water, she hardly look at Juvia who are still up there, with a red face. Embarrassed or angry? She doesn't know, because her mind is focused on her life that is in grave danger now!

"JuvIAAAAAA~~~!" Reika calls for Juvia which possibly can't be heard by the mad rain woman as she continues to let the speed increase. Reika's tone becomes higher and higher as she realizes the slide is nearing the end. And judging from the speed she is in, a crash is expected. Mind you, water slap at the whole body is never good.

"JUVIAAAA!" She screams with all her might. Hibiki heard her voice and looks at his wife at the Love Slide, going down with an insane speed. His eyes nearly pops out.

"What the-?" Knowing the time of the crash is nearing, he sprints to the front of the slide, wanting to catch his beloved. "What the hell?!"

"Hibiki? What happen?" Ren asks as he saw his best friends running to the slide. Eve also stares at the scene, doing nothing.

"HIBIKIIII~~~!" Cries her as she saw her husband going towards the front. "Don't stand there! You'll get-"

_BLAMM!_

Dusts flies to the air. Everybody's attention is attracted to the accident as they stopped doing their activities just now. They ended up blasting a wall rather than splashing down at the pool, and that just shows how great the speed are.

"-Crashed too….Ouch…" She glances at Hibiki who is wincing in pain, and the to the wall that cracked because of the impact. "Are you okay?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He still got the time to scold her. "WANT TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

"I was just playin-"

"-THAT'S SUICIDE!"He cuts, stressed out by her actions that sometimes drives him crazy.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers like a puppy. Reika tries to get Hibiki up when she realizes that her left arm isn't functioning well. Oh great, her arm is broken. But who cares, Reika would prioritize her husband rather than herself, and because he was mad at her, Reika wants to hide her injuries from his knowledge. She knows, he would be more stressed if he were to know about that.

"Lemme take a look if you have any scratches", she tries to be as normal as she can, while her face constantly maintaining her poker face. Hibiki looks at his wounded arm. "It's bleeding. You have any plasters?"

"Nope. Just wash it, I think. It's not that severe." She moves her hands and a magic circle forms as some water appears and wash the wounds. She didn't move her left hand so much as she is trying to hide the pain. "There you go. Nice and clean. You can go flirting after this without worries."

"You saw?" His face seems astonished. She stands up and replies, "Well, just the part where you talked about soul subliming and stuff, I don't care."

Reika wants to walk away but his hands halts her movement. "You're jealous?", he asks.

She doesn't reply, but her body says it all. _She is jealous_.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry…I don't know you'll be this much brittle. Okay, I won't flirt anymore. If I do, you can kill me. Deal?"

Her eyes widen. "Kill you? You're serious?"

"That shows how serious I am. I don't want to hurt you anymore, honey." His hands accidentally holds the broken part of her arm. She winces a bit and that caught his attention. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothi-ARRGHHH!" She nearly screams as he pinches the broken part.

"This is not nothing, Reika." He lifts the short sleeve of the shirt until it reaches her shoulder. "It's bruised! Reika, why didn't you tell me you're injured?"

"It's just some broken arm, nothing serious." She 'Tch'ed as she tries to get out of his grasps.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere, young lady. Come with me to the infirmary or I'll lift you off the ground and bring you like a rucksack."

"Is it really that severe?"

As Hibiki opens his mouth to answer, a loud voice echoes at the theme park. "IS IT PARTY TIME? COZ I HEARD AN EXPLOSION JUST NOW!"

Natsu bursts into flames and starts running around. He was the one who shouted just now! "Everybody, let's parteeyyhhh!"

"Oy moron, stop!" Gray unintentionally joins him running. He just wants to stop that dragon slayer from going around destroying things again. "Stop this instant!"

"Natsu!" Lucy too.

"Don't run! It's slippery here!" Laki warns them but they most certainly couldn't hear it in the banging voices of the three.

"Natsu nii-chan! Don't burn that!" Wendy cries.

"Oy flame head! I said stop!" Finally Gray manages to punch Natsu but got a reply kick almost instantly.

"What did you say, popsicle?"

"You scum!" And the two start fighting again, while the other Fairy Tail tries to stop them.

"No one takes Gray-sama away from Juvia!"

"Natsu! Gray! Stop!"

"Arrghhh! Laki-san, why did Juvia attack me?!"

"Take shelter, Kinana-san!"

"Ara ara…Everybody is so energetic."

"Don't just stand there, Mira! Stop them or Fairy Tail gonna have another debt to be paid coming after this!"

"Who is the one that burns the cake stall huh?!"

"Wendy, run!"

"Hai, Charle!"

And the ruckus goes on. Reika and Hibiki runs away from the scene but afterwards Reika insists Hibiki to go back alone. She wants to join them in stopping Natsu (_Author: Psshh…Yeah right._)

"Your hand is broken. Keep that in mind, okay? No heavy attacks. No touching at the broken part. If it stings, stop fighting."

"Okay, dear… I will always remember that. Now, go and find yourself a shelter, because this one will get a little harsh…" Although Hibiki sees her smiling at that time, he can sense that her magic is slowly overflowing, waiting its moment to burst out.

Once she is back in the theme park again, her hands are already covered in water whips. Then, she swaps into her demon mode…..

She jumps forward.

"YOU GUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Waiting is boring and torturing at the same time. Because sometimes you can't bear the growing curiousity from within. That's why sometimes you fill your waiting time with activities. _Any_ activities. And Hibiki decides to eavesdrop their fightings through his telepathy pendant hanging at Reika's neck. But after series of chuckling, his face turns worried.

His feets stomp away from the Ryuuzetsu Land as far as he could. Wanna know why?

Because he heard they say in sync…

"KARYUUU NO KOUEN!"

"ICE MAKE: BATTLE AXE!"

"REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR!"

"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!"

"WATER STRIKE: PANDEMONIUM!"

"WATER SLICER!"

And after that, Ryuuzetsu Land is again, blown away by the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I had fun writing this one coz it has a lot of stuffs. My idea was pouring out I tell you! My fingers can't keep up sometimes. But after that, the ideas just 'poof'…. I could only say "Damn brain why did you have to be so naughty?! Don't tease me like this! It's torturing!"**

**Haha…I was talking to myself. I know, it's weird. XD **

**So, till next chapter! Ja', ne~**


	23. That XX

**Ohayo, minna~~~ XD**

**Firstly, I'm sorry I update this story late. -.- Really…..Lazy….*Dodges a flying tomato* **

**Okay! I'm sorry….I just have no idea on how to write this story anymore. I mean, I wanna insert an antagonist but I just have no idea…. -_-" Mind! Work! Or I'll give you no favourite dish for a month! **** fighting with myself.**

**So, let's go on with the story. This chapter will evolve around Hibiki and his old flame so don't get mad at me for such a limited time of HiRei. *Again dodges a flying desk***

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei and the imaginary couple is mine! (**_**minus Hibiki Laytis**_**)**

* * *

Changes in life are sometimes inevitable. It gives you strength for those who managed to get out alive, while the people who often saw flaws over the changes, they may collapse in the middle of the fight. That is why, it is important for us to stay optimist to the situation.

From Hibiki's point of view, the changes Reika brought in his life is a myriad of things. He knew some of the ambient people might consider that he took a wrong step by marrying her but who cares? Sure, he can choose to live with any women, but the thing is, he can't live without her. And to lose sight of her makes him hyperventilate sometimes, what would the marriage to someone else be?

He knows, Reika is a God-sent partner. Before she came into his life, his daily breakfast is fried anchovies and sliced Japanese cucumber. How more pathetic it can sound? Heck even the author of this story says that the thing he ate was **not **breakfast. Yeah, he is lackadaisical in matters of fist-fights because of the lack of nutrients he got. Not to mention his routine is boring too. Wake up at 8 am, take a bath, eat 'breakfast', go to the guild, flirt, do some works with or without the Trimen, flirt, eat lunch (if you can call eating _only_ sandwiches a lunch), flirt, do work again, flirt, go home, take a bath, dinner based on mood, planning pick-up lines, brush teeth, sleep.

And the routine goes on and on for more than twenty years of his life. But strange, he didn't feel like changing it. He was comfortable with it.

Now he has Reika in his life, the (boring) routine really changed into a whole new one. He has a girl to tease every morning, he has a proper breakfast, he got to kiss his beloved and say how much he loved her, not worrying over how to flirt with girls anymore because Ichiya-sama says he's not obligated now he's someone else's, and somehow his works seems easier now that he's married. And the thing that makes him feels like he's the king of the world was when he got to see his woman's face again when he comes back home. The feeling of peace is indescribable.

Also, after weeks of marriage, he realizes that his body had become more muscular. Somehow he can interpret that as the result of a healthy lifestyle. Before this, he was being classified as the least muscular men in Fiore. Now, he is categorized as one of the top favourite muscular male in Magnolia, standing on par with Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman. Thanks to his wife. Reika played a major part in this change, and he knew he loved her more than before.

The thought of having less females around him when he's married is really out of the reality. More and more girls are attracted to him lately, and he doesn't know why. Are his pheromones overflowing without him knowing? Maybe because the girls had a fetish over matured and fatherly men but hey, that doesn't explain why they followed him to his house!

And again, he is grateful to have Reika as his wife, because she just knew how to chase out the girls. Okay, the girly way, no blood or tears involved. She learnt that from Lucy.

Oh how feminine she had become! Hibiki just can't stand seeing her without the feeling of hugging and kissing her cheek everytime. And he has a dream of having a twin as his first child. Considering that she's a twin of Natsu, she has a high possibility of having a twin at her first time of pregnancy.

So, he made an equation. Twin = two child = double = double effort = double the night.

Thus, he reemerges as The Two Hundred Night Hibiki Laytis for Reika.

* * *

"That color looks good on you."

He glances back at the lime-colored shirt he put on. "Really? You wouldn't wanna know how I get this."

She archs her brow. "Why?"

"Because it's from my late girlfriend."

Her moves stiffens. "O…kay….."

"Now, now," he moves closer to her, "Don't get all jelly just because I'm wearing this present she gave me."

"I'm not jealous." She ran away from him but Hibiki manages to catch her right arm.

"Then what are you doing now?"

She bites her lower lip. He chuckles and pulls her closer. "Honey, you know I love you."

"I know….It's just that sometimes I felt insecure. You know, she **is** your first love."

"But she's not my last love." He jokes, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. Hibiki doesn't like it when she is sad.

"Okay….I'm sorry." She lowers her gaze.

"Don't be." He caresses her face. "You're in the right place to be jealous. Just don't doubt my love again, okay?"

She nods.

"But I can throw this shirt away if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No! Don't!"

"Why? Didn't you hate it?"

"I've never say that I hated it, besides, I love it. Honestly, it looks good on you."

"Thank you, honey."

* * *

**Hibiki's POV**

It's been a while since I last thought of Karen. That shirt reminds me of her. And moreover, it smells of wooden cupboard, musky and ancient. That shows how long I had it hidden in the back of my mind(_Locker actually_).

I still remember the time when I confessed to her. That evening, it was windy and the weather was nice, comforting. Like supporting my action of pouring out my feelings to her. But she stood still, not replying at all. I thought she was gonna reject me but afterwards, I heard an 'okay'.

I was shocked. I lifted up my flushed face and saw her smiling at me. It was a dream come true! Karen Lilica, one of the hottest mage for Sorcerer's Magazine had accepted my love! I felt like jumping and hugging her that time, but I restrained myself from doing it because I don't want to scare her off.

There you go. A 17-years old me. So energetic and enthusiastic in finding love. That is the former Hibiki Laytis. The uncovered flirt. Only Karen get to know my real self.

I want her to be my one girl in life but you know, being popular and hot really took some time of our life. Everybody knew we were a couple, because Jason followed our tails and took pictures at almost every event we had in daily routines. Bothersome, I know, but it's worth it. Because I had Karen in my grasp.

But since she has this tsundere mood in her attributes, she was prone to ignore me in front of the public. But she had a very loving side when we were alone. And our first kiss was not romantic. Really, not at all. She just pecked me at the lips for 0.5 seconds and pulled back like The Flash kissing somebody. I think even he would stay at the lips longer. But, since I loved her very much that time, the peck is like the feeling of stepping into heaven. My soul flew away for a second.

There's this incident where the arc of zodiac came into my account. She was a Celestial mage, everybody knew that. And I knew she had this habit of flirting with hot guys she met during missions. Yeah, she's hot but that didn't mean she could go talking with some guys she barely knew. And that pissed me off. What really made me mad was that she didn't take good care of her spirits well. I just heard rumors going on about that and I stay with my belief that she wasn't like that. Not until I heard it from Master Bob himself. And I started to worry. Then, I decided that I myself should talk to her about that attitude of hers.

I remember that night. We had a really terrible quarrel. Flying glasses and kicking chairs. Even the window was shattered. But no blood involved, only streaming tears at my cheeks. She had a total poker face throughout the fight. I didn't know if she had a heart of steel or what. Like I'd care. She had decided to bring our relationship to an end. That explained my crying.

I was being a total jerk right after that. Sure, every girls I met was a victim of my flirting. And every girl meant a kiss assured at the end of the meeting. It's just that, I want to take my mind off her. Off Karen. I didn't want to think of her ever again. I hate her. Really hate her. Strange, because before this, I was madly in love with that hot lady, but then I hated her to death.

It was then she started to beg for me to get back with her. Let's work things out like they used to, she said. But that time, I kept a serious face. I swear I saw her terrified of my expression. What? I've never been mad when we were in a relationship? Yeah, it's true. I've been too soft on you that you dared to step onto my head when I was giving my mercy. And now, you've met the angered Hibiki. I tell you, this won't be good.

I declined every offer she gave and every nice gift she sent to my apartment. My heart was really pushing her away from entering into my heart again. She was blacklisted. Never to fall in love. Not to that woman.

Until I heard from Master that she was begging to me for some love. She was hated by her spirits, especially by the leader of the twelve zodiacs, Leo. That spirit was staying at Earthland, at some church in which I don't remember the name, and refused to go back to the Celestial World as a form of rebellion. Then, I sympathized her. No wonder she looked so pale when the last time we met. After that, Master told me more about her well-being now(_not really 'well'-being but I guess that's the only word_). She had became thinner and her magic was depleting rapidly. Also, she didn't have anymore Jewels in her pocket. Now, she had traveled west to accomplish one mission to give her some pennies for a living. Master said she was betting on her magic level, either she could open two gates of the celestial world, or die trying.

I was astonished. Totally. She could always ask from me if she had monetary problems. But then I thought back. I was always avoiding her, that's why I don't know about this problem she was facing. I still remember the pain I felt when I smacked my head on the bardesk hardly, making Master Bob shocked. My head bleed because of the impact, but I don't care. Because I want to find Karen before she went killing herself relentlessly. Betting won't help you if you didn't have the sufficient magic level to fight. It's a plain suicide mission.

It was about midnight when I, Ren, Eve, Ichiya-sama and Master arrived at the crime scene. That place was really wrecked. The people was crowding this one place, and I'm not sure when my feet started to sprint to that area. And there, I saw a body, lying lifelessly, and my eyes still hoped it was the enemy she fought. But then, I saw a flash of lime hair in the dimness of the night. I slumped to the ground, my eyes were as wide as saucers. The others arrived after that, only to see a crying me with a bloody Karen in my arms. I wailed loudly. I love her. Why did she left me when I haven't even said that three simple words? I think the people started to give weird looks at me, the crying famous flirt. If you want to take a picture of wailing Hibiki, go ahead. I don't care.

That particular time, a girl came to me and touched my shoulder. I lifted up my face, showing everyone a pair of swelling eyes. She gave me this box, decorated with green ribbon.

"She said she didn't want to stain this gift, and hoped she would come back to retrieve this from me to give to her loved one. And I'm sure this is for you."

The girl shoved the box into my hand, and I stared at it long before bursting into tears again. Ren and Eve just comforted me, but it was useless. I kept crying. I just couldn't stop. And Karen's body was still in my hands. This was the closest Karen to me, but yet she was far away now. I regretted every hateful words I said to her, every mad face I threw at her, everything. I hate it all.

After the funeral, finally I got the guts to open the gift. Yeah everyone, it's the shirt. A simple shirt, but yet, it gave a thousand meaning for me. I took it closer to my nose. It smelled like her. And the lime color reminds me of Karen's hair. Her pretty silky hair. Karen Lilica. In the box, I saw a note.

_Sorry._

I felt like crying again but luckily, I'm out of tears in my crying gland. That left me with only sniffing and sobbing. Alone in my room.

* * *

"Dear?"

He stares into the empty space.

"Hibiki~?"

He still didn't turn his head.

"Hibiki Laytis!" A smack comes in contact with his thigh.

"Ouch!" He cries. "What's the big idea?"

"What are you thinking just now? I called you more than three times." Reika complains to her still-blank husband.

It takes some moment for Hibiki to realize that they are in their room. His memories has flew miles away that he didn't notice Reika's presence. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" She helps him to put on his Blue Pegasus suit.

"If I said something that changed my life, would you ask for more details?"

She shooks.

"That's weird." He tilts his brow. "Usually you would want to know deeply."

"It's because…." she reaches for her jacket, "I'm getting late! It's already 9.28! I have 2 minutes to run to Onibus train station or I'll get punched by that heavy arm of Erza!"

She dashes to the front door before Hibiki calls her. "Honey, when will you get back?"

"In a day or two. Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"Wait!" He yells. She stops at the door. "What now, dear? I'm late~~" She whimpers while making her cute sad face.

Hibiki walks closer to her and crashes his lips against hers. She is stunned but then she let him do what he wants. After all, she'll miss him in these two days of mission.

-_This is the feeling-_ , he thought. -_This heartbeat is what I experienced when I'm with Karen, but now it beats faster when I'm with Reika._-

For about a minute, his tongue traveled in her mouth and after they parted, she looked at his watch.

_9.31 am._

"I'M LATE!" DX

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter. How was it? Love it or hate it? Please leave a review so I can know you opinion. Really, reader's opinion matters to me, coz I love you guys! *flying kisses***

**Do you realize I used GD's song title, That XX for my FF this time. I don't know, just felt like it. But credits of the title goes to him!**

**Till next chapter, MEN~ **


	24. The Alma Mater

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows! Love you all! **

**In this chapter, I'll tell you, some problems may start to arise and things will get a little bit serious starting this moment. *clears throat***

**So, enjoy~~*waves like crazy***

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei…Yeah, I'm sick of telling you the same thing over and over again. -.-"**

* * *

"Ex-quip: Black Wing Armor!"

_SLASH!_

The bandits fly to the air before come crashing to the ground with wounds on their torsos. Natsu's punch comes afterwards. "Karyuu No Tekken!"

Again, they fly but this time, towards Gray. "Ice Make: Arrow!" Numerous icicles is shot at the criminals and after that, Reika's silhouette is seen in front of them, grinning.

"Water Slasher!" The hot water glaciers cook up the backs of the bandit, making them crying out pitifully.

"Ittai~~! Hot!" was one of the obvious voices among them. Then, all of them lie on the floor, having no energy left to fight these monsters.

At the side, "Ano Lucy, why didn't you help them?", Happy asks.

"I'm out of spirits to be used today, and I have only Aquarius left so I think I would just leave it to them. Summoning her would only mean increasing my number of passing out," she replies while making that not-so-cute expression (_the blinking eyes and sparkles, just like Ichiya_). They sweatdrop.

Suddenly….

"UWEEEKKKK!"

A familiar voice come into their eardrums. It is Reika!

"Guys…..Help….UWEEEKKKK!"

Erza quickly changes into her Heart Kruz armor and runs towards the vomiting Reika. Though it is disgusting to look at, she wouldn't leave her like that, because she is one of her nakama.

"Are you okay, Reika?"

Reika shooks her head slowly, doesn't have the energy to talk back to her, and focuses back on her 'emptying stomach mission'. Lucy comes after that. "Better to get her quickly to the hospital. She might experience food poisoning."

Her body becomes limp after throwing out all of the contents in her stomach. Lucy hands her a bottle of mineral water to wash her stained mouth. "Here, don't let your tummy empty without any food. It might rebel again."

But Reika doesn't hear anything anymore. Her vision gets all blurry and then, she shuts her eyes as her pupils scrolls up her eye socket. She passed out!

Erza holds Reika carefully on her back, while Natsu and Gray decides to just watch. They are feeling something different about Reika somehow. "Lushie, I think it's not food poisoning."

"It's not? I mean, she did ate like a monster like you two back in the restaurant," her face look shocked. Natsu puts his hands at the hips and confidently says, " I think she's pregnant."

* * *

"Natsu, you're a genius!" Lucy yells as she pats his back lightly.

"Of course, Lushie! Look, I'm not that hopeless guy, right Gray?" he boasts in front of his rival. But sadly, Gray looks away with a mocking face. "Actually I was just to say the same thing but you blurted it out first so it doesn't change my opinion to you that you're none other than a plain baka." He looks back at Natsu and continues, "With some basic knowledge of life."

"Say that again, iceberg!" His mouth lits with fire.

"I said you are a baka, bakemono." Their foreheads meets with a 'thunk' sound. But out of nowhere, Erza comes and crashes the heads of the two, making two good swollen marks on Natsu and Gray's heads.

"I thought you two are best friends?" she asks with a **really** grim voice. Even Lucy, who was witnessing it, shivers to her bone.

"A-Aye…We…A-Are bestie best friends~!" They put their arms at the back of each other's neck, pretending to be close.

"Minna….," Reika's voice intervenes their conversation. Happy flies out of the room together with her. "Natsu, she is two weeks now!", Happy says with glee.

Hearing that, everyone's face lits up. "Really? That's good. When will you tell Hibiki?"

"I'm not sure…", she touches her chin whilst smiling. "I'll tell him when the time comes."

"When is that?"

"We'll see…"

* * *

"Hibiki?"

He turns his face and saw Christine standing beside him. "Oh, hi Christine! Hisashiburi!"

"What are you doing here?", her hands picks up the chosen breads using the plastic pair of thongs. "I mean, didn't Reika-san usually cook for you?"

"Naahh….she's not in the house for a moment. She's on a two-days mission, and will come back tomorrow." He picks the bug-shaped chocolate bread into his tray. Seems like he had overcome the phobic of his towards creatures named bugs.

"Oh…I see….", she goes quiet for a moment, spending the rest of the time enjoying the man of his heart's presence.

"A-Ano…..Christine."

"Y-Yeah?" She blushes as she hears her name is being called by her crush. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Does this bread tastes good?" He reaches for the twisted looking food and shows it to her.

"That one is delicious! One of my favorite", she smiles brightly.

Hibiki blushes, seeing how pretty the girl is when she smiles. But then, reality strokes him. _-Tch, I'm married! Don't get all red because she's more beautiful than Jenny!-_

Christine gives a strange look at Hibiki as she saw him staring at her long. She waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello~? Are you okay?"

Hibiki stops staring immediately and for a second, he smiles. "You're really beautiful when you smile."

Then, Christine blushes harder than before. "Eeehhh?...O-Okay…Thank you…"

After that, Hibiki walks to the counter and tells the cashier to sum up his pay. But he suddenly got an idea.

"Please count in for the girl too", he whispers.

The cashier is shocked, because he is well aware of Hibiki as Reika's husband, and just now, is he trying to flirt with other girl?

Hibiki understands the look the cashier gave and explains, "Look, she's my friend okay? Nothing more."

"Okay, if you say so." His hands quickly counts the breads' prices and tells Hibiki the amount. After paying, he walks out of the bakery instantly, dashing to his house. His stomach is yearning for food!

Now, Christine asks the cashier. "Please count."

"No need, miss."

"Eh?" Christine looks at the cashier. "What do you mean?"

"That man earlier had paid for you." The cashier puts the breads into a brown paper bag and gives it to her. Bowing her head, she walks back to her home. But all the way, her face blushes furiously.

"Hibiki….Why did you do this to me…"

* * *

"Tadaima." Christine opens the door of the bungalow and saw Ayumi sitting on the couch, enjoying her vanilla ice-cream in front of the television.

"Oh, hokhaerik! (Okaeri!)", she replies with her mouth full of ice-cream.

"Where's Julie?" She puts the bag of groceries and the paper bag full of breads.

"In the room. I wonder what she is doing though", Ayumi's mouth protrudes, signaling she is sulking. "She even chased me out of our room."

Christine giggles. "She is a lady too. Sometimes you just have to give her some privacy."

"What privacy would an Exceed need?! Sheesh…It's not like she has some PMS or anything…." Again, she focuses back on the television, still sulking. Christine chuckles seeing the two arguing over simple matters. But honestly, they are the one who had been by her side all the time. Through spick and span, they were there when she needs them. And now, she regards them as her family.

Christine's eyes then caught something at the door. A silhouette seems to be moving around at the front of their house. With the slightest bravery she has, Christine steps outside and sees….

Hibiki with the paper bag earlier. How long has he been standing there? His face shows that he is cold waiting outside.

"Err….Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Her face is utterly shocked. Why would a man wait in front of an all girls' house?

"Actually…I'm kinda lonely back in my home. So I guess, why don't I hang around with you and your friends?" He chuckles nervously.

"Hibiki, it's nightime." Her voice sounds stern. "Why don't you go to your Trimen's house instead?"

"Ren's married, and the rest is…..you know it. Eve is not in his apartment, he had gone to a date. "

"How about Ichiya?"

"I-Ichiya-s-sama? I-I don't want to go there…"

"Why not?"

"There's just some things you didn't have to know…" He looks away as he remembered the nightmare at Ichiya's house, which is somehow managed to scar his life.

"Oy Hibiki! Come in!", screams Ayumi from within the house. "Christy, let him come in, don't let him freeze to death there!"

"Ayumi, it's 9 pm! It's inappropriate for him to be in our house at this time!"

"I guess I'll just head home then…" he plasters a sad face while his feet starts to turn back.

"Wait!" Christine halts him. The truth is, she didn't like it when a man enters their house but Hibiki's face made her change her mind. She knows how lonely he must've felt in that big empty house. "You can come in but just for an hour!"

"Okay, thanks princess!" Hibiki forms his cheerful smile which captures Christine's heart more. As the two walks into the house, a figure is seen capturing pictures of Hibiki and Christine walking together…

* * *

**The next day…**

Reika happily ambles towards her home with a face full of smile. She holds her bag carefully and is overly cautious to anything that could make her fall. All is to protect her baby. _Their_ baby.

By the time she arrives at her house, her eyes caught something in the mailbox. She quickly opens it and saw a letter.

"No stamps and all…Guess this is hand-mailed…", she tears open the envelope. But in the letter, the words are written in red.

_To Reika Dragneel Laytis,_

_I hope you could see my anger through the color of this fucking alphabets. You know what? Because you had ruined my damn life. But I don't write this effing letter just to tell you a tale of my pitiful story. Read this well._

_If you love your village, leave that flirt. Or I'll kill him and demolish that freaking beloved Mizu Village of yours. I don't care a flying fuck how you do it. And I give you two days. _

_Choose well, because I ain't giving you any second chance._

_Garul Cahynn_

Her hands tremble as she had done reading. -_M-Mizu? How did he know where I came from? Wait, he said two days, and now it was evening. Which means….I have only a night and a day left! Damn that Cahynn! Didn't he get caught by those Era members? -_

As her mind thinks about the blackmail she had just received, her feets stride into her house, with a fluttering heart.

* * *

He walks into his house carefully after seeing the door isn't locked.

_-That's weird. I was sure I locked it when I went out to the guild this morning.-_ he thought. Afraid that a burglar might have crash into his house, he tip-toes into the living room. There, he saw a figure he misses so much. His body automatically moves to hug her.

"Honey….I missed you so much."

Reika flinches as he hugs her from behind. "Hibiki…You shocked me…" She rubs her chest as her heart stomps hard just now. "You know you could say 'tadaima' at least…"

"I don't know you're back this early, if not, I would be knocking you out, because I thought some burglar came to rob." He kisses her cheek. "So how's my sweetie? Does the mission went well?"

Reika tells Hibiki about her successful mission and skips the part where she threw out and the blackmail she got. Hibiki seems to be listening to her every word, and that makes her feels more guilty for not telling him. And the reason she was shocked just now was because of her mind wandering around the letter and the pregnancy issue. She was confused whether to tell him about them or not. She doesn't want him to worry, and had also thought of handling all of it by herself. But still, the thought of leaving him by tomorrow makes her wants to burst out screaming.

Hibiki is worried as he sees his wife goes silent after her adventurous mission. He looks into her eyes and calls her.

"Reika? Honey? Are you there?" He comes closer and closer to her face, wanting to tease her. But seemingly, Reika is still busy spacing out. Then, Hibiki decides.

"Honey~" he pinches both of her cheeks hard, expecting to hear a cute whine after that. But the reaction that comes from Reika is different from what he expected. She slaps both of his hands away from her face. "Stop it", she says coldly.

Hibiki is stunned. Since when Reika had been this sensitive? "Hun, are you okay?"

"Chotto", she rubs her face and sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm not really in a good mood."

"Honey, you could always tell your problems to me", he consoles his wife. True, he doesn't like it when she is keeping all of the problems to herself. He wants her to open up to him about everything, because he wants to know all about her. His beloved.

Seeing how determined Hibiki is on wanting to know about her problems, Reika's face turns upset. And the next thing she knows is that she cries on his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Honey, if it's about just now, I'm not mad. Don't cry, please…" he hugs her and rubs her back to comfort her, but that action only results on her crying louder. Reika knows, she must miss his touch when she runs away tomorrow.

* * *

"Oy Ayumi!"

"What?" Ayumi turns her head to face Christine that was reading the newspaper. Julie also comes down the stairs after doing her certain something in the room.

"Hey, that Exceed! Done with your constipation problem?", Ayumi yells, still disappointed with her cat's behavior last night.

"What do you say, Yuki Onna?" Julie looks at Ayumi with a vein pops at her smooth furry forehead. "I was cleaning the mess you made in the bedroom and you said I had some intestine problemo? You sure miss my claws, do you?"

"Heh, I could always clip those nails of yours when you go to sleep, feline."

"Say that again, snowman!"

"I'm a woman, you cat!"

"Okay, snowwoman!"

"That sounds wrong!"

"You two, stop it!"

The arguing ladies stops immediately and give a weird look at Christine. "Christy, are you okay?"

"Not really, I just read about a village being washed out by a tsunami, that's all."

"Oh….That's so sad", Julie flies closer to Christine. "Where's that village?"

"It says here, somewhere outside of Magnolia town."

"But how come Magnolia wasn't affected? I mean, we could at least feel the earthquake if it was the cause of the tsunami."

"That's what I was pondering just now when you two are busy fighting." She touches her chin. "I wonder what causes it…"

* * *

**CUUUUTTTOOO! **

**And that's the end for this chapter. I know, some of you may start to wonder why did I write about a story of a village instead of the tale of this HiRei couple. But you know what? Time will tell, so just wait! XD MUAHAHAHAHAH….Uff! *nose hit by a flying apple***

**Okay, with this swollen nose, I'll just say, please wait until the next chapter update~ X3**


	25. The Ripple Effect

**Hi minna~ 3 MEN~! *winks*  
O_O Chotto. Why am I acting like Ichiya all of a sudden? This is bad…-.-"**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, Here's another chapter for The's Tale. And not to forget, the disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei is the owner of FT. I'm just a dreamer~ *^***

* * *

"Uhuk Uhuk…", coughs her in front of the toilet bowl. Hibiki pats her back.

"Honey, are you sure this is just food poisoning? From the way I see it, it seems worse than that", he says with a tone full of worries.

"Naahhh….I'm good", she lifts her face after washing her mouth. But seconds after that, her stomach hurls back the food she consumed last night. Unfortunately, she has to face the round shining skin of the toilet bowl again. When she was done, almost all of the dish she ate before was thrown out. Washing her stained lips and mouth, she sighs of relief. "Now, let's go to bed."

She walks weakly into the master bedroom and slumps herself onto the cozy mattress. Her soft snore is heard moments after that. Hibiki scratches his head. "God, what's wrong with her?"

Nevertheless, he joins her afterwards on the bed.

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly and gets up from her bed. The sky outside is still dark, but she knew it is morning now because she heard the nearby cockerel screams like crazy. Slowly and surreptitiously, she climbs off the bed and began packing her things. She is at her maximum level of carefulness not to make a bit of sound that might wake her husband up. After she had finished packing, Reika decides to cook something for breakfast; maybe the last breakfast with her man.

While she is walking to the kitchen, she saw through the window pane, some papers spilling out of the mailbox outside. She halts her route and turns to pick the papers outside first; The morning looks gloomy as if it will pour out rain soon. As she picks the stack of papers, her eyes widen. They are pictures!

* * *

Hibiki wakes up after he smells the delicious aroma from the kitchen. Quickly taking his bath, he paces outside of the master bedroom towards the dining table, not realizing that some of the things in the bedroom is gone.

He lifts the cover on the foods cooked by his wife and drool abundantly. Reika sure is some cook! He quickly moves towards the sink to wash his hands but slips on the way.

Rubbing his aching butt, he looks at the source of his fall. Seems like papers…..

Then, he takes a closer look at the pieces of paper. One is a letter, and another one is a picture. Wait, why does the letter was written with red ink? Is this a blackmail? His eyes hungrily read the words and profanities written by the sender. Feeling mad, he crumples the letter and throws it aside.

_-Damn! That Cahynn! How did he managed to get out alive? I thought the Prison of Council is inpenetrable.-_, he shouts in his mind. _-Now Reika's in danger! No wonder her face looks so worried yesterday….Then, why didn't she tell me about this?-_

Sigh comes out from his mouth. His tummy no longer thinks of food now that he fears Reika might have ran away at that time. His eyes accidentally saw the picture in his grasp.

_-Chotto matte. Wasn't this was when I attended Christine's house the night before? In this pic, it looked like it was just me and her! Ayumi's still inside with Julie…-_

Then, the thought of Reika struck upon him. Hastily, he changes into his casual outfit and runs to Ayumi's house after locking the door. _-Shit shit shit shit! Don't tell me….-_

* * *

Christine looks strangely at Reika bowing her head in front of her early in the morning. "A-Ano…..Reika-san? What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanna say goodbye." She lifts her head and smiles softly. Her grin is missing now that her heart is worrying for her village. She had a hunch however that her village is in danger.

"And I saw this in the mailbox this morning." She shows Christine the pictures. "Shit! I must've dropped one of them. It's too many to handle with full hands."

Christine's face shows utter shock. "Reika-san, I c-can explain-"

"-There's no need." She shooks her head slowly, stopping Christine's line with just a slight movement of her head. This shows how much Christine is afraid of Reika right now. "I just wanna say-"

"REIKA!"

Hibiki arrives before Reika could finish her sentence. Reika's face turns to an astonished one. "Damn, he's fast!" She quickly grabs her backpack and tries to run away but he manages to grab a hold of her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, honey." He pulls her closer roughly and yells, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS LETTER?! THAT EGO OF YOURS PREVENT YOU FROM DOING THAT? AM I NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU THAT YOU COULD JUST LEAVE ME?! JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Reika's eyes widen. Hibiki had never shouted to her. Suddenly, she felt like crying. But she bites her lower lips and replies. "Yeah….My ego is too big for a cheap man like you."

"What?" Hibiki feels his nose is flaring with anger. "Say that again, if you dare?"

She shoves the pictures from Christine's hands to his face. Hibiki's face changes after seeing more of the pictures of him and Christine going inside of the house. "Explain that, if you dare."

"You're misunderstanding things! This means nothing! We are just-"

"-JUST WHAT? DOING ONE-NIGHT STAND?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE MY HUSBAND AND YET YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO GO TO ANOTHER GIRL'S HOUSE?! I KNOW YOU'RE A FLIRT BUT THIS DEED IS UNFORGIVABLE! YOU'RE MARRIED! SHAME ON YOU!"

All went silent after that. Hibiki's eyes goes all wide, seeing Reika's rage. She had never been this mad before. Are the pictures a little too much for her?

"I'm sorry, Reika-san….", Christine tries to calm her down.

"Don't be, Christine. You better be quiet in this matter or I'll snap at you too." Reika retorts at her, gritting her teeth not to shout out her feelings that particular time.

"Don't be mad at Christine, she's innocent!"

"Say that after she allows you to go into her house!"

"That's my problem, not hers. So don't involve her in this argument!"

"Why are you defending her so much? Is she your new love?", Reika asks Hibiki with a mocking tone. "Oh, sure…You had a night with her and now you've forgotten about me! Go and marry her then! Let me go!"

"Reika, you just need to calm down!" Hibiki holds her shoulder. "I don't know what's in your mind but we never had such relationship!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pushes Hibiki away from her, and Hibiki falls on the ground with an 'ouch'. "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT FILTHY HANDS OF YOURS!"

"Reika-san! It's not like what you think!" Christine tries to interfere again as she sees this fight is going to get worse.

"SHUT UP!" She gives a death glare at Christine. "Shut that tiny mouth of yours. Or you'll get a punch the next time you talk."

"**You** shut your mouth, Reika!" Hibiki grips her shoulders. "This is too much. Stop this instant or else…"

"Or else what?", she challenges him.

Hibiki shuts his eyes, withstanding his angriness. If Reika is a boy, she would get a taste of his punch long ago.

"Screw all of this. I'm going back to my hometown."

"Matte, Reika-san", Christine stops her. "At least, before you go, tell us the name of it. Maybe we could go there after this."

"For what?", Reika roughly replies.

"Maybe we could talk later, without yelling or anything." Christine's voice is so soothing that Reika almost cooled down completely. "So…What's the name of your village?"

"It's Mizu." She looks away, doesn't want to look at her husband, or she may explode again.

"It can't be….M-Mizu Village? In the outskirts of Magnolia?", Christine asks her back with a very worried voice.

"What's with that tone?" Reika faces the troubled Christine.

"I-I read the newspaper yesterday, that Mizu village outside Magnolia was washed away by a tsunami days ago…"

Hibiki looks at Christine weirdly. "That's strange, how come I don't know anything about it?"

"It's supposedly to be published today. I got it early because one of my friends works in the news department. And she was the one who wrote about that."

Reika feels her hands are going numb because of the tightness of her grips. She grits her teeth and steps closer to Christine and….

"REIKA, STOP IT!", Hibiki yells at her.

Reika grabs Christine's collar and lifts her upwards. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU HAD TAKEN MY HUSBAND AND NOW YOU SAY THAT MY VILLAGE IS GONE!? WHAT OTHER LIES ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME HUH?!"

"A-Argghh…..H-Hibik…ii…Help me..", Christine whimpers as her neck feels choked by the grip at her collar.

"REIKA!" Hibiki reaches for her hands and accidentally pushes her backwards with all the strength he got. Reika falls to the ground hardly.

Sadly, Hibiki goes to find Christine first to be looked at, and Reika felt that is the cue that she was no longer important to him. She glances back at her tummy. _-Mommy hopes you'll be alright.-_

Slowly, she stands back, enduring the pain in her womb, and grabs her back while walking away with a very disappointed heart. But after a few steps, she turns back and faces her love.

"Take this back." She unclasps the silver pendant and hands it over to Hibiki. "I don't think you would want to know my whereabouts either. And I don't want you to follow me after this."

She walks over to Christine, that is now in Hibiki's arms, and says something, almost similar to a whisper, "Take care of him."

Christine's eyes widen. What? Take care? What does she mean by that?

Reika quickly runs after that, not giving them the time to question her more about her actions. Along the way to her village, she cries.

"Goodbye, Hibiki Laytis."

* * *

She sits on the bench at the park, taking a five minutes rest before resuming her journey back to her village. While still moping about what happened earlier, she numerously glances at her tummy, constantly saying 'sorry'.

_-Mommy's so sorry. Looks like your father had abandoned us, and I hope you wouldn't leave me too. Or else, I'll be lonely.-_ She cries, reminiscing back the time when he married her, their first night, her first kiss with him, the incident in Tsul town, and the first time they met at Blue Pegasus. She cries even more after that.

_-If I know that love would bring this much pain, I wouldn't want to be involved in the first place.-_

Wiping her tears away, she stands back on her two feet and resumes her walk, but after a few steps, she looks back at the bench. It was the bench she and Hibiki had sat when they were done shopping at the grocery shop, when the cashier were to do the act of fraud upon her in which Hibiki managed to save her_(and her penny)_. She strengthens herself, bites her lower lips, and ignores it while walking away.

The anonymous silhouette is still following her from the time she started running from Magnolia town. The figure watches every single thing Reika does, and keeps in its hiding place, preventing from being spotted by her. Then, the person chuckles evilly.

_-This is what you get from messing with me.-_

* * *

Reika strolls at the dusty street lazily, tired of the constant running back then. She holds her bag firm. Her eyes are tired too, both from crying and from sightseeing. Reika is still bothered by Christine's statement. Did her village really got washed away by a tsunami? When and how? Why didn't Magnolia get affected?

Her mind wanders as she steps forward and saw something. She stops.

_-The hills…..Behind there is Mizu village. If it's still there, I promise I would kill Christine after that.-_ Her legs pace forward and nervously, her eyes observe the scenery behind the hills….

.

.

.

.

MIZU VILLAGE IS HERE! IT'S STILL HERE! No damned tsunami or whatsoever. The village is in good shape. Reika smiles. Though the sky looks gloomy, at least her hometown is still standing. _-I'll really gonna kill that girl when I come back.-_

With the least bit of energy left in her legs, she runs happily towards her village. _-Now, I'm gonna make some noise in my place first.-_

"TADAIMA MINNA~!"

* * *

"Hibiki", Ren looks at him with worry. "You look so pale. Are you okay?"

True, Hibiki has gone insane these past few days. It's been three nights since Reika left him, and the times he had his good night sleep can be counted with one hand. Weakly, his eyes looks back at his fellow friend. "I think I'm okay."

"You **think**? Come on, Hibiki! This is not the first time I've seen you like this", Ren chides Hibiki for not telling him the truth. He knows, the man sitting in front of him is suffering from a runaway wife. Back then, he could tell when Hibiki and Karen was having a fight. He would have this 'leave-me-alone' aura surrounding him. But this time, he is weaker.

"I told you, I'm alright! Leave me alone…", Hibiki starts to get mad.

See? I told you.

Ren sighs. Hibiki easily gets mad these days, and it was so not like him.

"Listen", Ren stands right in front of Hibiki before continuing, "I know what's jumbling up your mind now, but it's no excuse for you to just sit here and mop around doing nothing. Now, stand up and let's meet Master Bob. He wants to see us now." He pulls Hibiki's muscular arms to help him stand. Giving up, Hibiki just goes with the flow.

* * *

"I summoned you three here because as you can see, I'm already at the verge of resigning."

Ichiya, Ren and Hibiki are speechless. That's so…..straightforward. So that's why Master Bob called them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but why didn't you call Eve too?" Ren asks. Master Bob forms his _wonderful_ smile.

"Ah….That cute young lad. I want to call him too, but he is too young to be nominated as a Master."

Again, their mouth are wide open because of the shocking news.

"So this meeting is for the men who are suitable for the Master rank? MEN~?" Ichiya guesses, in which receives a nod from Master Bob.

"Yeah, you got that right, Ichiya. From my point of view, you three are suited for this title and I want you three to decide whether you could handle the job here or not. And I want you to give an absolute answer by the end of this week. Okay, that's it. Any questions?"

Hibiki quickly asks, "Can I strip myself from the title? Because I don't think I'm ready yet for such a big responsibility." Ren glares at him, but Hibiki ignores Ren. Besides, Master Bob asked for whoever wanted to give question, right?

"Hibiki, I understand the position you're in but you know you can't involve any personal problems when it comes to working in a guild."

"I'm well aware about that, Master but that isn't my point", Hibiki counteracts. "What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm too young and inexperienced in this field. Same goes to Ren. And judging from the nominators, Ichiya-senpai is the most suitable and will most probably got an unanimous vote by the end of this week. Shouldn't we just choose him as the next Master instead?"

Master Bob stares at Hibiki while smiling. "You know, sometimes you just can't see the potential in yourself. And I, as the current master, feels obliged to let you know about it. From my past experiences, you two has the strength to be on par with Ichiya. In this nomination, I hope you three can go all out to win the title. Okay, anymore questions?"

Since the needed questions are already being asked, the three went silent.

"Okay then, see you again in Saturday."

* * *

"My beautiful MEN~", Ichiya walks ahead of the two and shows his two index fingers towards them. "I can't believe my men are now my rivals. I felt so happy seeing you two has grown up."

Hibiki and Ren just smile. They had been together since Master Bob decided to start Blue Pegasus. That time, Ren and Hibiki were still young, and Ichiya is still a hopeless romantic ladies man. And now they have to compete to be the successor of Master Bob, it feels odd.

"So, ganbatte ne, minna", Hibiki gives his half-heartedly support.

"Oh _come on_! I know that's not what you wanted to say", Ren mocks him. Ichiya intervenes, "Yes, MEN~! Since this is a competition, let's do it the friendly way~! Release the parfum of real men~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The three smirk.

"I hope you'll break your leg and die."

"Oh, I'll hope you would go on a mission and never comes back."

"Ikemen~! I hope you two would involve in a fight and die in the chaos."

They laugh. Their true colors are shown! Yeah, sometimes they just need to have a rough play, don't you think?

* * *

**Thank you to all the follows and favourites and reviews. TTvTT I really appreciate it. I just can't describe the happy feeling when I saw " New Review for The's Tale" in my inbox. Felt like jumping over the roof but I'm sure it must've hurt, so I don't jump that high. Haha.**

**Since I know some of you would start to question why Reika was being such a b**** in the fight, here's the fact. Pregnant woman are not the person you would want to fight with. Believe me.**

**Until next chapter then. Ja' ne~**


	26. The Duel I

**Tadaima! twinSlayer's back with more drama and stories to tell.**

**Sounds like an advertisement. -_- Nevermind, forget that.**

**I'm sorry for the late update of this chapter because I **_**kinda**_** have a fever…..So please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei. **

**Reika: Again? Who's that guy?**

**Me: Shut it! Go and find his manga. You'll know why.**

**Reika: Which manga?**

**Me: Find it yourself…..….Wait. You're an otaku too?!**

* * *

"You ran away from your house?!"

She pouts. "So what?"

_SMACK_!

"That hurts!"

"The pain is more hurtful for the people that you left! Baka onna!"

He focuses back on his baking. "You should at least tell him about the threat. Don't just go deciding yourself, because the choice that you make will affect the people around you."

Her face turns upset. "So you don't like having me around, Kraud?"

"Don't be silly", he puts a plate of potato bread in front of Reika. "I'm not scolding you for coming here. You're my best friend. What I'm mad about you is your rash attitude." While wearing the gloves, he keeps blabbering. "Now that you're married, you should know that your place is beside your husband, not anywhere else."

She 'tch'-ed. "Yeah, when he's with another girl, I would probably run away after smacking him hard at the temple."

"He what?" Kraud turns his head, hearing the statement. "I thought he changed!"

"I don't know either", she sighs.

Kraud stares at Reika. Carefully, he inserts the well-knead bread into the heated oven and shuts it. Placing the glove on the table, he sits in front of her.

"You know you love him, so why leave?"

She looks at the floor, long. "I just don't want to burden him more that I had. I know, it's difficult enough for him to marry me and leave that flirty behavior of his. But seeing that incident, I think he just can't forget that behind."

"Hey, it's been more that twenty years since he practiced that. You can't expect him to just leave that attitude. Give him some time." Kraud smiles. His friend here is so like a child, needs guidance in almost every single thing. "And wanna know one more thing? Marriage is build on three things. Passion, love and mercy. Once you understand that, you'll get the 'happy-ever-after' story."

Reika glances back at Kraud. "Thanks Kraud." She fakes tears while hugging her best friend tightly. "I wonder why Teepha didn't see this side of you!"

"You're…..choking….me!" Kraud pushes hard her face away from him. "I have to keep an eye on the oven! Get away from me!"

Releasing him, she pouts. "You're mean. =3="

I know by now you all are wondering who is this Kraud guy. Apparently, he is Reika's best friend in Mizu village. He has this pale blonde colored hair and a tough body like Natsu. He grows up with her in the orphanage and also her rival in boxing battles. By now, his record on Reika is 30 wins and 21 loses. He has no magic powers but his physical attacks aren't something to be underestimated. Reika approves him as her best-friend-slash-rival-for-life. Recently, he works in a bakery just outside the village and has a crush on a girl named Teepha. Okay, enough about him. Let's continue with the story.

"I'm mean? Please….Who's meaner? You, the girl who left her husband just like that after scolding him like crazy, or me, who are scolding you for that childish manner of yours?"

Reika stiffens. Then, she explains. "Yeah, I know….I'm a meanie." She gets up from her seat and starts to walk out of the shop. "See you later."

"Oy Reika", Kraud turns his body and calls her, "Since when you are this sensitive? Are you pregnant or something?"

She widens her eyes. "How did you know?"

This time, it's Kraud that is shocked like hell. "What?! Seriously, you're pregnant?!"

She nods slowly. With anger filling up his whole body, he stomps towards her. "You left him with your tummy carrying his seed!?"

Again, she nods. He sighs, clenching his yellow hair, trying to calm himself down. Getting mad at a pregnant lady won't do any good.

"Sit."

Obediently, she sits back at the chair. Kraud stands beside her. "Did he know about this?"

She shooks her head with a disappointed face. "I don't think he wanted to have any children with me either."

"Why?"

"Look at me. I'm such a manly woman, I don't know how to describe myself, and sometimes an uncontrollable demon. If it's his children, the people would be expecting a mannered son and daughter, not some kid with attitude problems." Her throat starts to choke with emotions. "I don't know whether I should tell him about this."

"Reika", Kraud puts his hand on her shoulder, "Every man wants to have kid. The marriage means they want to have a descendant. And by marriage, it means they have a loving facet deep inside their heart. Remember, a man wouldn't marry a woman if they're not serious in a relationship."

Her eyes starts to fill with water. "What if he had made love with another woman?"

"HE WHAT?!" This time, Kraud seriously roars. "THAT SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT?!"

"I don't know for sure. Please don't be mad at him", she pleads to Kraud. "I must investigate further."

"Okay, if it's true, give me a cue", Kraud pats her shoulder. "If he really did that, I'll definitely kill him."

Atchoo-!

Hibiki sniffs. _-I wonder who's calling my name…_-

* * *

Meanwhile, at a street of Magnolia…

The silhouette stands before the tree with full of worries. "Promise me. No hurting him."

Cahynn smirks. "That? I can't promise, missy. It's up to him how he would defend himself against the charges he would get from flirting with you until you've turned into this yandere princess."

She glares at him. "Say that again."

He shrugs. "You don't have the power to restrict me from saying that."

"The punishment will come after you kill that raven girl. I want him all by myself."

"Consider that done, Yoora."

* * *

Night comes after Kraud helped Reika to find an inn for her to spend the night. Since he is still worried about his childhood friend, Kraud decides to take a day-off from the bakery. He wouldn't want Reika to wander around aimlessly with that baby in her belly. She is such a clumsy girl, and that is enough for him to take good care of her, at least until her husband comes to fetch her back into Magnolia.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

Reika goes into her thinking mode (_the protruding mouth and wrinkled brows_) and seconds after that, she snaps her finger.

"I want some bug-shaped bread!"

Kraud gives her a strange look. "What the heck was that?"

Reika turns to him with an innocent face. "It's a bread."

"I know it's a freaking bread! But why bug?"

"Because I want it that way", she replies with her innocent look still plastered on her face. Kraud stares at her and sighs.

"Whatever you say…" And off he goes to find the infamous bug-shaped bread. On the way, he mumbles, "Still the same old Reika…"

Reika stares into the empty ceiling. Her eyes observes whatever she can see.

_-Ooohh….A mosquito! …-_

_-There's a lot of dusts in here. Did the innkeepers do their job?-_

_-This bed sure is soft….Maybe I could ask the manager what brand he uses.-_

And a lot of things flies randomly in her mind. Feeling tired, she sighs and forms a solemn face.

_-Whatever the matter is, I want to finish my business with that jerk before this baby is born. I hope Hibiki will be fine.-,_ she sits on the bed.

_-Hibiki, will you wait for me?-_

* * *

"You serious?!" exclaims Ren.

"Nii-chan, you don't have to do this if you're not willing to", entices Eve.

"Yeah, Eve's right. This is your life that you're gambling with", adds Jenny.

Hibiki goes silent for a few moments before speaking, "I can't help it. My reputation is going down because of the news reporter who wrote about my scandal with Christine. And I pity her, the whole Fairy Tail is giving her the dirty looks. Thank goodness Ayumi and Julie were there to support her."

"But you can't just marry her! You'll just approving the affair!" Ren yells. The other two nod.

"Hibiki, you just need to rethink. Rushing things out won't do. I know you're in a pinch now, but we are here. Your friends. And I know, wherever Reika is, she must be hoping for you to be safe and sound", Jenny advices him.

Hibiki looks at his nakamas, before lowering back his gaze. "I-I…just don't know what to do….I love her. But why did she leave me? I….can't think of anything right now…."

Eve moves forward and holds his shoulder, trying to give him comfort. "Nii-chan. We are here, remember?"

Hibiki curls in his lips. His eyes are tearing up. This is too much to take, all at once. He misses Reika. And now she's not here, he felt like crying.

"I'm sorry but could you guys leave me alone for a while?" His bangs covers his eyes. They walk out of the room slowly, still hesitating to leave him. Who knows, maybe he would give an attempt of suicide?

But still, they step outside. This is Hibiki, one of the smartest guy in Fiore. He wouldn't do something stupid like that.

Suddenly, something snaps in Ren's mind. He quickly knocks the door of the room. A voice replies.

"I told you I want some time alone."

"I know, but hear this. Sure, you could marry Christine and live with her. You two could have the most wonderful kids on the Earthland, and have a promising future. But could you live without Reika?"

And Ren walks away to join Eve and Jenny at the hall.

In the room, Hibiki's mind keep repeating Ren's words. Eventually, he sighs and lies down on the sofa before dozing off. Silently, his tears fell from the sides of his eyes.

_-I can't live without her.-_

* * *

The next day, Reika is brushing her teeth when a knock on the door is heard. With the still swollen face because of the sleep, she strolls to the door and opens it, revealing a newspaper.

_-Maybe it's Kraud.-_, she reaches for the newspaper and while walking back in, she reads the cover story. Her eyes go wide and starts to feel despair.

_"HIBIKI LAYTIS AND CHRISTINE OKUMIRA: THE WEDDING OF THE YEAR"_

She slumps down to the floor, sniffing. She wants to cry her heart out but the tears just won't show up. As if she can see it, Reika imagines her life without Hibiki. It was none. Darkness. Hollow. Better if she's dead.

Out of the blue, Kraud comes in, only to see Reika on the floor sobbing. _-Shit, she must've read the news. -_

"Reika", he touches her shoulder.

Reika looks him, with a very disappointed face. "Why? Why didn't he wait for me?"

He sighs. It breaks his heart to see his friend like this. "Okay, now. Calm down. Think about the baby you're carrying."

Reika buries her face in her palms. "WHY CAN'T HE WAIT FOR ME?! DAMN! I LOVE YOU, I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Kraud quickly pulls her into a hug, comforting her. "Reika, calm down…."

After she had screamed the hell out, nearly getting Kraud deaf, she lifts her face. "I want to face Cahynn now."

Her tone sounds determined. But Kraud is still wondering about…

"How are you gonna be dealing with him?"

She stands up tough. "He knows where I'm going to show up, so he must've been waiting for me there."

Kraud stares at her, thinking. "You mean….the village?"

* * *

"How long are we gonna wait for her? It's been two days since she left the house!" Yoora complains after slapping the biting mosquito. "These insects are killing me!"

"Shut up, bitch", Cahynn retorts. "The villagers might hear your voice."

"Tch", she strides out of her tent and goes into the nearby woods. "I'm going to get something to eat. Be back later."

"Don't get killed by the mammals, dumbass."

"I won't, you moron."

Yoora paces into the jungle, leaving Cahynn at the small camping place. He observes the pathway intently.

Suddenly, he saw two figures walking towards the entrance. _-Great, it must be them.-_

Confidently, he walks out of his hiding and greets the two.

"It's been a long time, eh? Dragneel girl-Oopsie, I forgot. **Mrs. Laytis**."

Kraud starts to put up his fighting stance but is stopped by Reika. Looking straight at the chubby man, she shot out a determined face.

"Let's get this done, scumbag."

* * *

**Okay, here, I wanna say, prepare yourself for the next chapter coz it's going to get bloody and gore. Why? Do you even need to ask? It's Reika vs Cahynn! And don't be so confident that Reika will win as I have Cahynn equipped with a secret weapon. **

**Enough spoiler. Hope to see you again in the next chapter! Byyyeeeee~~**


	27. The Duel II

**Hi minna~*appears while wearing armor* Okay don't start to throw things at me. I wear this armor just in case someone wanted to bomb me for the lateness. I know this chapter's update is REALLLLYYYYY late…Believe me, I have my own reasons.**

**Now is 5.43 AM. I'm sitting in front of my blue laptop to get this chapter done. Why? Because I love Fanfiction and you guys. I know how the feeling of waiting, IT'S TORTURING. Especially when the scene involves Reika fights with the villain. **

**But here's the thing. I apologize earlier if you are not satisfied with my description of fighting scene. I'm not that of an expert in the field…So I am sorry. -.-**

**Enuff with all this talk. Let's roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Period.**

* * *

"ORRRYYYAAAAA!"

A punch flies, targeting Cahynn's head but he easily dodges it while smiling. He quickly jumps away from the raging Reika. Her punch settles on the ground, shattering the area where she ends up. Reika's eyes follows his trail with full of anger.

"Konoyarou! Don't be so swift, fatty!"

"And end up being the victim of your punch? Not a chance." Cahynn skips forward towards her and gives a powerful kick at her head, but Reika layers her skull with her arms, receiving the full blow at her hands. Her body flies to the side and hits a tree. Hastily, she stands up.

"Water whip!" Rods of water charges out of her hand and she dashes towards Cahynn again. He smiles, thinking he could easily predict her moves as it was too obvious. He jumps right away after Reika darts at his position.

But just the time when he thought he is free from her attacks, a kick comes from his back. He coughs some blood because of the sudden impact.

"Not so fast, Mr. Cahynn", she smirks, revealing herself behind him. "Looks like you're easy to be fooled."

She throws a series of heavy punches assisted with water. The presence of the liquid adds the power of the punches and Cahynn wails of the pain. His big torso jacks to the back a little, withstanding the destroying power inflicted by Reika.

"How….did you…"

"How the hell I'm at your back while just now you're positive I charged at you?" she smiles, her clothes soaked of her elemental power. "Simple, ever heard of 'mirage'?"

His eyes widen. Now he realizes that the place is damp and foggy. "Fuck", he curses.

Although she is full of confidence on the outside, her inner self is crumbling. With that sole mirage thing, her magic is depleting twice than usual. She hides her light pants and forms again her fighting stance. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Cahynn puts on a serious face and did the weird hand signs. Suddenly, she feels her body is lifting.

"Tch, you made me do this, Mrs. Laytis."

Cahynn's right hand is held high above his head and he says the spell of the magic in ancient words. Reika, who was still puzzled by the situation, starts to choke. Later she realized that it was his magic that lifted her body up. No, lifted her **neck** up!

"Omae….." she struggles to get out of his invisible grip but her effort is wasted. The source is too far away, controlling his magic in a long-ranged attack.

"Like I said, don't blame me missy…" Cahynn swifts his other hand to the jungle and tons of big rocks and broken branches of dead trees are seen floating. They slowly gather, forming lumps of natural garbages which can be used in attacking. He forms his evil smile again.

"Particle magic: Accelerate!"

The lumps rocket towards Reika with full speed. Widening her eyes, she curves herself inwards, forming a human ball. Whatever happens, the baby must be protected!

Without wasting any time, the speeding trash wounds the floating Reika. She tries her best to withstand the pain and end up groaning like a monster. Cahynn smirks again, seeing his attacks had injured his enemy badly.

Her body is now battered and bruised all over, except the part where she holds Hibiki's descendant. It is left untouched. She protected her belly with all her might everytime Cahynn tried to damage it. Panting, she focuses back her gaze to the chubby man.

"Why…..did you have such hatred?"

"Because", he releases Reika from his magic, making her limp body fell weakly to the ground. "I hate to see it."

"Huh?" She replies weirdly.

"I SAID I HATE IT WHEN I SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER!"

With the strength left in her wobbly legs, she tries hard to stand straight, listening to Cahynn's complaints. "Hate?"

"Yeah….I don't know why did the fate played a cruel life on me. I had it all when I was 23. Loving wife, children, wealth, authority….ALL! And then some certain no-brainer bastard snapped those from me", he starts to tell Reika the whole story. "My family was killed. My money, all were gone, stolen by those bitches! And I was strapped away from my position in Tsul Town by the Council because I had monetary problems! Damn those dumbasses!" He goes ballistic again. Cahynn's face turns grim, like the Death ripper getting ready with its scythe.

He continues, "Since I can't achieve my happiness in this world, I can't allow the others to get it too. You're lucky to have to meet me in your life. You'll know the pain being the victim of this cruel world."

Reika's eyes widen of rage. "Some sicko is trying to get others involved in your own freakin problem! Get a grip!"

It's been three hours since they started the fight. Kraud has gone inside the village to warn the other villagers about Cahynn's presence and be prepared for any assaults he's gonna launch. There's still Yoora who might strike anytime soon, so Kraud's attendance in the village is necessary.

Seeing her attacks are mostly redundant as the chubby man is as swift as the wind, she decides to change into her attack mode. Shutting her eyes slowly, she whispers a series of magic words.

She opens her eyes and shouts, "BOULDER BREAKER!"

Her body glows with blue-colored halo. "Be prepared, ass."

* * *

The chimes of bells fill the atmosphere of the guild. Christine's face doesn't look the least bit happy. She mourned from the day Hibiki decided to marry her to tone down the fuss. The chair she is sitting turned warm as she sat there for almost an hour, getting ready for the wedding ceremony.

"Christine", calls Ayumi. She appears from behind of the curtains. Following her close behind is Julie, her Exceed.

Christine sobs and runs to Ayumi. Her tears glitter in the shining sunlight, creeping through the windows. Her hands hastily hugs her best friend and cries with all her heart.

Trying to calm her down, Ayumi pats her back. "Shhh….Christy, it's okay. Me and Julie is here." But Christine continues to cry harder.

"Sheesh…Aren't you are going to be married to the person you like? Why are you crying?"

With a kick, Julie shuts Ayumi's mouth. "Baka onna! This is the most devastating event in her life and you're saying she should be happy about it?"

"What's so devastating about being married to a guy whom you like?" Ayumi holds her swollen cheek. Fake tears starts to form at her eyes.

Christine lifts her head. All the make-ups she wore just now had washed away by her tears. "Ayumi, you don't understand. I want to be married to the guy that I love, but not like this! He just want to get away with the constantly-appearing media, that's why he decided to marry me and shut their mouth forever!"

Julie and Ayumi blink, didn't expecting Christine to whine like this. Quickly, Ayumi hugs her. "Calm down, Christy. I'll come up with something."

* * *

She steps slowly on the red carpet. The aura of gloom is blinding her head. She hardly stands straight, and now she needs to walk with that long white gown and friggin long veil. Christine sighs. Actually she is waiting for her two best friends to appear but looks like those two had gone to help the others.

The priest and the groom are standing at the aisle, waiting for the bride to come strolling in. Same as Christine, Hibiki's face doesn't show a bit of happiness. It's like some forced marriage.

Christine is busy fighting with her inner self when suddenly…..

A lightning strikes right in front of her. Thank goodness she has stopped because of the stun the lightning gave. There, stood the most feared villain of the Earthland, Zeref.

Everybody starts to move away from the ceremony, witnessing the sudden grand entrance of the dark mage. Zeref's glowing red eyes trails along the scene.

"Where's Natsu Dragneel?"

His grim voice echoes, although it's spoken in a low tone. Some of the people start to run away, afraid he might unleash his deadly magic anytime soon. Stampede occurs as they all rush to escape from the wedding place.

Natsu appears in between the ruckus. "What do you want, raven head?" He shoots a death glare at Zeref.

Lucy closes her mouth that is wide-agaped because of the awe. Mirajane pulls her arm. "We need to get away quick. This might be deadly", she convinces Lucy.

"No, I can't…" she stood still while staring at Natsu. "Natsu needs me by his side." Determination flashes across her face.

Mirajane sighs and looks at Lucy. Then, she lets her go her grip on Lucy's arm, deciding to stay. "If anything happens to you, Natsu will not forgive me."

Lucy smiles and focuses back on Natsu who is starting to lit in fire.

Christine, that was standing behind Zeref before this, managed to run away but not that far as her trembling legs won't allow her to go further. She cries. "Someone save me…"

Then she feels her hand is being grabbed by someone.

"Let's go", Hibiki says. Hastily, she gets up and runs away from the scene but along the way, she met Ayumi…..

…..That is running towards the clashing Natsu and Zeref!

"Ayumi! Wait! What are you doing!?" Christine cries from the top of her lungs.

Ayumi sprints towards Zeref, ignoring her best friends's warning. Then, she stood right before Natsu, in front of Zeref.

"Natsu! Yamete!"

"Ayumi! Move out of the way! What do you think you're doing!?" Natsu roars as he saw Zeref's hands started to form some magic circles.

"Zeref….He's important to me…" Ayumi gives out a pleading look. Natsu doesn't have the heart to continue on, but as he saw Zeref's hand signs, he yells. "Ayumi, duck!"

As she turns to face Zeref, he already shot a beam that pierces right through Ayumi. Natsu's eyes widen with horror. The same goes to Lucy and Mirajane.

"AYUMIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Well, how was it guys?^^ I decided to have some twist of plot here and this idea came into my head.**

**Some of you might get all "WTF is going on?!" expression. I know right? XD**

**Coz….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS A TROLL GUYS! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! HOW THE HECK WOULD ZEREF SUDDENLY APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND TRIES TO DESTROY THE WEDDING? -_- AND WHAT SIGNIFICANCE WOULD HIBIKI BRING TO HAVE 'ZEREF' TO DESTROY HIS MARRIAGE? **

**So…Haha! I'll write the real story! XD No flames please!**

* * *

She steps slowly on the red carpet. The aura of gloom is blinding her head. She hardly stands straight, and now she needs to walk with that long white gown and friggin long veil. Christine sighs. Actually she is waiting for her two best friends to appear but looks like those two had gone to help the others.

The priest and the groom are standing at the aisle, waiting for the bride to come strolling in. Same as Christine, Hibiki's face doesn't show a bit of happiness. It's like some forced marriage.

Christine is busy fighting with her inner self when suddenly…..

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

A pinky head dashes towards Christine and carries her bridal style. "Sorry, bud. She is mine!"

"NATSU!", Lucy shouts. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm just claiming back what's mine, is that wrong?", he grins while facing the shocked Hibiki. But in between his smile, Natsu sends him a message telling him to 'run away' from the place.

"As a present for you, I want to give a special something…" He lifts his feet high and….

BOOM!

The aisle breaks into pieces! Dusts fly, blinding the guests' sight. Natsu takes this opportunity to grab Hibiki while carrying Christine at his shoulder.

"Escaaaaaape~!" He yells happily. At his shoulder, the hanging Christine giggles and Hibiki too is laughing! Lucy, Ayumi, Julie and Mirajane secretly walks out of the wedding ceremony and covers their mouth as they didn't want the media to know that IT WAS ALL PART OF THEIR PLAN!

The stunned guests and priest are still blinking about what happened just now. It all happened in a blink of an eye! Poof! Just like that, the bride and groom are gone!

Since the couple had vanished, the priest and also Masters decided to cancel the marriage.

* * *

On the way back to Fairy Tail, where everybody else are waiting, Hibiki slows down his pace and eventually stops. The others stop running too, seeing him halting his steps.

"Minna, I'm going to where Reika is." Stripping off his tuxedo, leaving only the inner shirt, he speaks. One by one nods, agreeing his decision.

He snaps his finger and the Archive makes its appearance again. His speeding phalanges types the name Reika Laytis quickly but the searched name ended up with nothing. Realizing his mistake, he re-typed it into Reika Dragneel. A pop-up shows and it reveals the place where Reika is.

"It's at the shore of Magnolia", he uploads the map into everyone's head. "But please be careful about one species of flower along the journey."

They all give the look of '_care-to-explain?_' to Hibiki. He elaborates, "The pollen released by these types of flowers are highly deleterious." The Archive shows the flower's picture. " And what makes it dangerous are the amount of it. They are a typical plant you see on the road to Mizu village, and it breeds easily there because of the humidity of the area. In short, cover your nose and mouth with something." He pulls out a handkerchief and ties it around his nose, covering both his nostrils and mouth.

Natsu simply pulls up his scarf. But Mirajane, Ayumi, Lucy, Happy, Julie and Christine are pondering on how to do that. Glancing at Christine's wedding dress, she got an idea.

"Guys", Christine rips her long skirt, making it looked like a short blouse. The long cloth left is divided in between the six of them.

"But that is your wedding dre-"

"-It's not, Lucy-san. The wedding ceremony is crashed remember?" Christine hands her the piece of white cloth for covering her face.

"But what I am concerned more is about Reika", Mirajane gives out her worried look. "She has been exposed to this pollen so long, since she was little. I am doubting about the effects it will give to us, Hibiki-san."

"That's why I take this safety precaution. The pollen doesn't cause one to fall sick or die."

Everyone waits for him to continue.

"It's the problem of delusional."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Please wait for the next update patiently okay? I'm really really hontouni sorry for the two weeks long hiatus. It's…..okay lemme finish this in one breath. *inhales* It'stheresearchpaper,examination,interview,seminar ,somestuffinFBandchores…*exhales***

**And I don't want to complain about those things in here. : ) Your reviews are what I treasure the most. It's like my hard work paid off.**

**I hope you enjoy this week's chapter. See you later~**


	28. The Duel III

**Again, sorry guys for the lateness. I've been busy completing my dossier for my college application. And the rest is you know it. Some of the procedures are a pain in the ass. Okay, I don't want to ramble about it here, and I'm sure you don't wanna know about it either. **

**One thing, this chapter is the last of "The Duel" chapters. Later, I'll continue to produce titles. Well, my friends said it was my forte. Giving titles.**

**Let's get on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail~ My troll level is nothing as compared to the real owner. No offense. :P**

* * *

"BOULDER BREAKER!"

Her body glows with blue-colored halo. "Be prepared, ass."

Her torso darts towards Cahynn's figure with a great speed. He goes panic, seeing her full power. _-So she was preserving her strength until now.-_

Just when he was too astonished to move, Reika had already gave him beatings throughout his whole body. He jolts backwards to reduce the pain experienced and gets in the stance for his next move.

"Particle Magic: Disembark!"

A herd of medium sized stones start to dash towards Reika but she gracefully dodges all of them. Sure, from the looks of it, she has more experience in battlefield, more that Cahynn who was still baby-stepping in fighting department.

"Short of techniques huh? I can see that you're dumbfounded", she smirks. While gleefully jeering, she launches her attacks, again targeting his vital organs. Reika doesn't want to waste more time for this moron. The sooner she finish her business with him, the sooner she can get back to crash Hibiki's wedding. But she realizes something, the pregnancy somehow depletes her magic level at a shocking rate!

Without anymore talking, she punches and kicks Cahynn with all her might. The Boulder Breaker mode enables her to focus Herculean strength to just one foe. Different from Water Mage mode, its objective was to attack a number of people. Since most of the time she encountered several enemy, her Boulder Breaker seldom showed up. The fact that it was her own invented technique, and not Marn's, made her still unconvinced for the injuries it inflicted and the maybe-side-effects too. But seeing this case, she had built some confidence to use it against the retired mayor.

Cahynn coughs more and more blood. Reika grows more and more tired. Both are getting sick of the fight and it pops out in their minds, it's time to end this. Five hours-long of single fight really take its toll on them.

Hence, with the strength left, Cahynn lifts his right hand and said, "Secret technique: Particle Entrapment."

With this, Reika's body feels heavy all of a sudden. Her eyes widen because of the shock and tries to lift her body parts. Sadly her efforts seems useless. Her body gradually becomes heavier than normal, plus her tiredness, and it took all her strength just to lift a finger.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit all!"

Cahynn curses in every moment her body falls to the ground. "Die you ignorant brat! You don't know the sadness in my heart! And yet you still don't want to understand it! Better for you to die!"

Cahynn's screams begins to fade in Reika's ears. She is too tired to fight back, but suddenly she felt something heavy at her belly.

"I see that you endlessly trying to protect the thing there. Are you hiding something?" Cahynn starts to plan something so evil in his mind. "Shall I rip it open to see what's inside that little tummy of yours?"

Her eyes snaps open. _-So he did realize it…-_

"Seeing the timeline, between your marriage with that pretty douchebag, I think you're pregnant." At the end of the sentence, she senses something so grim. "Maybe I should give him a little surprise. His wife's corpse and his unborn baby…"

He lifts his left hand and a rock comes at her sight, taking its place above Reika's bloodied head. "I'll crush your womb first, than I'll have you flat from head to toe."

Gritting her teeth, she gathers all her energy, whether the present or the wasted or even the future energy, and struggles to get out of Cahynn's invisible grasp. As the struggle seems useless, she struggles more and more vigorous, until her trapped body parts bleeds out because of the pressure. Her goal is just one, to save the baby.

Cahynn somehow is startled by the suddenly refreshed Reika. She struggles so hard that her white eyes are revealing and exhales steams. Her madness takes over her emotion and she starts groaning as she fights her way to get out. At first it was only a mundane human's voice, but later her voice becomes hoarse. In the end, she groans like a dragon.

Still struggling in his grasp, Reika inhales to give her all in this one last struggle, and by that time she let the monster in her taking over. After done inhaling…..

"OOOAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

She roars (_literally_) which manages to give Cahynn a good shiver at the legs.

The ground breaks because of the weight from Cahynn's magic, and it breaks even more when Reika outrun his force. With her anger taking over, Cahynn's death sure promises to visit him early than expected. While still barely letting her sight to clear up, she whizzes to the trembling Cahynn. Still roaring, she gives a punch square at his face.

He flies to the left as the impact of the brute punch. Apparently he feels his jaw is falling off. He turns to face the angered mother. Right now she really looks like Natsu when he was on rage.

"You say sadness?"

He receives a kick at his fat stomach.

"I admit I'm an ignorant fool, but at least I understand what you're facing!"

This time his rib becomes the victim of her turning kick.

"If you think you're unlucky enough, then you're the one who should die!"

She grabs her collar and brings his face on par with hers.

"Whatever streetside beggar you would wanna be, don't let Hibiki become the same as the likes of you….Because I'll mince you down…."

A punch at his face.

"…Until you're no smaller than the ants!..."

Another punch.

"…..Even if I'm dead…."

And another punch.

"…..I'll haunt you and be your worst nightmare", she glares with her small onyx orbs.

He feels like pissing his pants off, but luckily his quick mind realizes that his right hand is free to move. Hastily, he 'instructs' the gargantuan rock just now to fly and…

_SMASH!_

The whole of Reika's body is knock by it and she flies to the jungle, hitting one of the trees and slumps down on the grass. She goes silent, signaling she has fainted. Cahynn lifts his head. It's now nighttime. LOL, he didn't even realize. Right now, he's still shaking like crazy. Reika really gave him a good quivering to the core.

_-What nightmare? You're still alive and I still think you're the worst nightmare ever.-_

He chuckles…and later it turns to a loud laughter. "I win!" He yells.

* * *

Kraud that was wandering in the jungle in finding a way back to Reika's battlefield saw her unconscious on the floor. He quickly takes a good look at her injuries.

"Damn that Cahynn. He really took no pity towards a pregnant woman!" And now he fumes. With care, he carries Reika and brings her to a wider area, further away from the fighting arena.

As he carefully puts Reika on the ground, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh I almost forgot there's another rat that came with the black haired monster", Cahynn beams. "Like what all people say, get rid of the evidence and I don't have to worry of getting caught."

Kraud quickly gets ready for the oncoming fight. "You sure want to fight me with those bruises?"

"Don't say it like you care." The chubby man prepares his magic circle again, summoning back the big rock. Looks like the giant guy had become his best flying weapon.

Without further delay, he strikes Kraud with the flying stone. But fortunately Kraud swiftly avoids all of them like it's no big deal. "You really need to tone down your big ego."

"Shut up! I get to control my own life and you have no rights of telling me what to do!"

Again, Cahynn shoots the small stones and this time he includes himself in the crowd. Seeing this, Kraud jumps as high as he could and lands right on top of Cahynn, pinning him at the ground. He held his fist high and while the other hand grabs Cahynn's collar.

"Look, it doesn't even take me one minute to take you down. If you keep this up, you may end up dead."

Cahynn snickers arrogantly. "Like I said, you have no rights of telli-"

_BAAMMM!_

The punch settles down beside Cahynn's head. Although it doesn't hit him right at the head, Cahynn felt like his brain was shaking from the impact. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Kraud's eyes gleaming with anger.

"You had beaten my best friend half-dead and still insisting of challenging me to a fight. Sometimes you put yourself in a wrong place, big man. Don't compare me with that demon girl. If she managed to put you in a pinch many times, then don't expect me to go easy on you", he speaks with a solemn tone. "Moreover, I realized you really had no pity on her although she was pregnant…"

"What?!" A voice comes from the nearby trail. Then multiple running footsteps follow. Six figures appears, and two cats land beside the group.

"Did you just said something about pregnant?", asks Hibiki.

Natsu nods vigorously. "If I got it right, he really said that….About his best friend is pregnant."

Kraud gets up from his previous posture and goes straight at Hibiki….

…..Only to punch him hard at his pretty face. Hibiki falls to the ground and groans of the pain.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HER PREGGY AND NOW DON'T ACT SO OBLIVIOUSLY! GET THE DAMN OUTTA HERE AND BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!"

Lucy and Christine takes a quick look at the fallen guy while Mirajane changes into her Satan Soul. Even Natsu shouts 'Hey!' when Kraud gives Hibiki the beating. Ayumi just looking around when her eyes caught something.

"Minna! There's Reika!"

All eyes focuses on the person Ayumi points out and the first one to sprint there is none other than her husband. From the look he gave, clearly he regrets making the decision of marrying someone else. Seeing Reika lying there, blood spills out almost every inch of her body, with a pair of closed eyes, he feels like killing whoever did this to his dear wife. She just looked so vulnerable now. Then he recognizes the _only _clean part, free from the blood and dirt, is at her belly. That proves the theory. _His wife is pregnant_.

Scanning through all her wounds, she really did a great job on protecting their baby. While he is busy grieving over Reika, the others walked up to them and Natsu pats Hibiki at his shoulder, sympathizing him.

"We must take her to the hospital quick, Hibiki, or she'll be dead for sure."

Hibiki's bangs covers his mad orbs. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Natsu and Lucy wonder.

"Bring Reika to the hospital. I've got something to settle here, but I'll keep in touch with you along the way", Hibiki downloads the map for them to get out of the forest. Right at that time, Happy interferes.

"That's no good, Hibiki. You must reserve your magic for any incoming battle, plus with Cahynn is still here. I suggest you use the pendant and cling it at Reika's neck."

Truly he is startled. How the heck did Happy knew about that? He turns to the smiling Happy.

"I just stumble upon the time before you walk to the aisle. I saw you kissed it and put it back into your pocket", Happy explains. Lucy's eyes starts to water, feeling choked of the strong love Hibiki had to his runaway wife. Meanwhile, Mirajane gives out a sad look at her face. Even Ayumi wipes away her suddenly-falling tears. Christine, on the other had, smiles at the sight of Ayumi crying. That's one rare situation. Good job Hibiki!

His hands shoves into his pocket and brings out the shining blue pendant. Carefully he clasps the hook of the pendant and kisses Reika's forehead. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Christine and Julie, promise me you'll take care of her."

Natsu lifts Reika bridal style with a confident grin across his face. "Don't worry, we will." With that, they take off to bring Reika to the hospital.

Hibiki turns around and glares at Cahynn. And then, Kraud holds his arm.

"Don't get too mad now. He is fragile. We can't be too harsh on him", Kraud advices Hibiki.

"Who said I'm mad?", Hibiki looks at Kraud.

"I know in anime they have this small vein icon popping out at their forehead if they're angry, but Hibiki yours are too real to be one of them", Mirajane walks closer to them. "Even Kraud can see. It's so visible."

Kraud nods in agreement. Hibiki touches his forehead. True, his veins are popping out from under his skin! He has been restraining his stress too much that this thing occurs. Sighing, he tells them, "Okay, I'll calm down. Gimme 3 minutes and after that, we'll interrogate that bastard."

Hibiki walks to a nearby tree and leans himself against it. He closes his eyes and breaths slowly. Kraud looks at the Demon Mirajane and is surprised to see her shocked face.

"What's the matter?"

Mirajane faces Kraud. "Did he just said '_bastard_'?"

* * *

**The enddd of the chapter~…Wheewww I think I got the mood right. I put the puzzled face of Mirajane to highlight the moment when Hibiki doesn't realize his angriness. Maybe some of you ponders," what's so shocking about him cursing?" Okay, let me tell you this. If you read the previous chapters carefully, you'll realize that Hibiki never cursed for real, or if he did, maybe in his mind. But this didn't include the "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU~" moment with Reika. **

…**..Man, now even I am missing their sweet and mischievous times. I hope Reika will recover fast.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh wait. It's me who decide the storyline, and I can accelerate the timeline of I wanted to. Haha…Sorry guys. Some system in my body doesn't seem to be working well. I'll go and check it later.**

**Then, till next chapter. :D**


	29. The Dissappointment

**And here comes the almighty(yeah right) twinnnnnnSlayeeerrrrrrrrr~~*rolls tongue***

**Pfft, nice opening. XD *head gets hit by something***

**Okay, please kill me. I have been keeping my readers waiting for about a month to update this story but forgive me for this news. I might not be able to update this story as regularly as before because my semester had started anew. Hence, I need to focus more on my homework (though I hate them to my heart's core -.- )**

**Ayyyyeee! Enough blabbering! On with the story! And again the accustomed disclaimer: Hiro Mashima, aka trollshima, is the owner of Fairy Tail. I can never beat him in the sense of trolling…. ==**

* * *

"I've called the cops", Kraud says after minutes of 'interviewing' Cahynn. Hibiki unfolds back his sleeves though he was still unsatisfied with the beatings he gave to the chubby man. But more bruises means he will be the one being interrogated by the police then. Hence, with full of hesitation, he stops it.

"They'll probably be here in five minutes."

"Where's Mirajane-san?"

"You mean the girl with that crazy upright hairstyle with spiking armor? She went to look for Yoora." Kraud observes the surrounding, trying to find any signs of Mirajane coming back from the search.

While they're busy chatting, Cahynn wakes up. Looks like he passed out for a moment. He groans. "What the fuck happened?"

"Shut the fuck up, fatty", Kraud glares at him. "Stay there if you want to continue living like a normal human."

Seconds after that, Mirajane, still in demon mode, appears from behind the bushes, carrying a girl in jeans and pink top. Seems like she found the girl named Yoora.

"This is the girl you're talking about?" She puts Yoora next to Cahynn. He gives a disgusted look upon seeing the wounded Yoora, not caring about his fainted subordinate.

"How did you know this is his ally?" asks Hibiki. He constantly looks at the passed out girl. _-I think I had seen this face somewhere…-_

"Well…", Mirajane shuts down her Take Over magic and faces both of the male with a wicked smile across her face. "What pretty girl would want to take down a boar with a stick? And she shouts some profanities in which I consider so wrong at so many levels. She even want to pick a fight with me. Just shows just how a sheltered life she must have lived before and the lack of experience in fights."

"She must have been so hungry." Kraud shooks his head while sighing.

"Yeah…..Facing a boar with a stick. But I still couldn't understand the thing about her own style of profanity. Did you by chance heard her speaking?"

Mirajane beams, and covers her own mouth to avoid laughing. "Yeah, I just come upon this new term. Usually people used 'asshole' but she prefers 'butthole'."

Kraud goes laughing like frenzy but Hibiki just chuckles. Sometimes a woman want to be a hardcore masculine and that's when new terms like 'freaking' and 'effing' were created, to show their boyish side but still maintaining the polite facet. Since 'fucking' is too damn harsh for a woman, and the word 'very' just doesn't reach the epicness level, terms like these are commonly used. But, in any circumstances, 'butt' wouldn't stand a chance against 'ass' since the word is much much more cooler.

"So what do we do with these couple?"

"In around a minute, the cops will arrive. Let's wait some more", Kraud deduces. Just then, Hibiki saw Cahynn trying to get up from his lying position. He walks slowly towards Cahynn, knowing he had no intention of fighting back.

"Oy ginger hair, I want to ask you something", he hardly speaks. The bloods he coughed before had dried at the verge of his mouth. "How did you manage to get out of those depressing moments?"

Hibiki takes a quick look at his face. Cahynn seems to be honest this time. He exhales softly and sits beside him. Hibiki answers, "Our fate is about the same, I know. Though yours are at bigger scale. We lost our family, our fortune, our dreams. But there's this one thing that differs me and you. Our own perspective and judgment. As a kid who had lost a family, I can always take my revenge on the cruel world, who had taken my happiness. I have the brain and magic to manipulate even the Master of a guild. But I didn't do that. Because I know revenge means nothing, moreover when the person you hold your grudge was no longer alive. Placing the revenge on their descendants? You're such a fool if you do that. They are innocent, and they have no attachments to your past. As a kid, I made a lot of thinking, which makes me reached maturity at a very early age. Maybe I acquire my optimistic thinking from my lineage, but still it depends on your point of view. If you see the half empty glass, you're just pathetic. Because there's still another half water that can be used. Appreciate what you have, not compare what you don't have with the others."

The lecture struck down into his heart, piercing is with a very sharp blade of wisdom. With shame, he looks down. Though he was a former mayor, he didn't practice the positive thinking in his daily life. Hearing that from a younger person, he was so embarrassed.

After that, some stomping are heard from the nearby street. There, the head policeman points out the direction to his troops.

"There, the wanted criminal Garul Cahynn is there! Move now!"

They quickly handcuff Cahynn and pulls him up to stand but Hibiki stops them from acting so violent towards him. "I've knocked some sense into him so be nice. He's vulnerable now."

The policeman listens to Hibiki's words and treats Cahynn gentler since he saw bruises and blood underneath his clothes. Cahynn, somehow, are surprised at Hibiki's advice. He was the one who fought his wife to death, but now Hibiki asked them to be nice to him. What in the world?

Before he was pulled away from Hibiki, Cahynn whispers to him while smiling. "Thank you." It's been so long since he smiled because of happiness. And this time, the count increases.

* * *

**The next morning….**

"I'm what?"

"You fainted, Reika", Kraud suppresses his voice. Reika doesn't seem to believe him, in which in turn makes him a bit annoyed by her sturdiness.

"Which means…", she smacks her blanket, "I LOST TO CAHYNN! DX"

"You probably need to tone down a bit", he eyes the nurses' glares from the corner of his blue orbs. Realizing that, Reika curls her lips inwards and smiles faintly.

"Heheh….Sorry." She chuckles. Her fingers move to comb her untamed black hair. Yeah, she had just woken up after fainting for the whole night. Her hair was caked with an uncomfortable position and made it looked odd the next time she watched them. Right after she struggles with her hair, she feels something is hanged at her collarbone.

-_Pendant?_-

She stares at the silver necklace and it took her some time before she grasped the situation. "Kraud", calls her. "Did Hibiki went to Mizu Village last night?" Her tone is full of worry and….longing.

Kraud doesn't reply a word, instead he just looks at Reika. After a fair amount of silence, he speaks, "Yeah, he did go there, only to see you passed out on the ground."

Reika bites her lower lips. Later, she asks back. "How was he?"

"He's doing fine", he retorts. "FYI, the marriage didn't work out. He ran away."

With widened eyes, Reika turns to Kraud. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Really _really_?"

"Yes…"

Now she doesn't know whether she should be happy or concerned about it. If that really happened, that proves how much Hibiki loved her, but then his reputation would become worse in everyone's eyes. Then why'd he…

"Reika, you still couldn't see it? Good grieves, how more blank can you be?" Kraud sighs while face-palming. "He **loves** you. And there'll be no other replacement for you in his heart. You hear that? No one."

Though it sounds cliché but it's the truth. No matter what she has to face it, and _accept_ it and embellish it. This opportunity only comes around every once in a lifetime. Being loved by someone is a gift, but you have to be strong and trust the person you love. Protect and claim your place in that matter, for it can be snatched away from you if you're too careless.

Reika realizes something. In her love story, there's never been once she would protect her place as his wife. She would always surrender to other people, even if she knew it was hers to begin with. She knew she could always crash the wedding, or even cling onto Hibiki that much to prevent other women from swarming around him. But then she chose to trust him, even if it was only a bit, and by the end of the day she sulked because he was with another woman. After that, he would chase after Reika to comfort and convince her continuously, that he wouldn't hide any harem. And then she would cry and cry. Such a fragile crybaby. Pity Hibiki, he had a lot of thing to do.

Just when she is done with her thinking, the life-saver troops come into the picture. Natsu and Lucy sit down at the provided seats and Hibiki settles down at the vacant space beside her. Kraud decides to shift his previous place now that Hibiki deserves his place beside Reika.

"Where's that silver-haired woman?" Kraud asks out of suspicious. His eyes wanders to the back of Natsu and Lucy but saw no one. "She's not coming?"

"Nope", Natsu shooks his head, "Got another thing coming up. By the way, she sends her regards to you two."

Kraud and Reika smiles. "Thanks", she beams. "Please tell her I said hi too."

"Back to the topic. How are you?" Hibiki quickly changes the subject.

"Oh, my wounds are recovering pretty quickly. And Kraud's injuries aren't that much either so I guess we're fine", she replies.

"No, don't get my question wrong", Hibiki smiles, "I asked how are **you**?"

At first she is clueless but after some time, she captures the meaning of his question. "Umm…..Can I get some time alone with him?"

"What? Reika, I just sat here for a couple of minut-"

"Come on, Natsuuu~", Lucy pulls him out of the room. Kraud even walks away after giving her a reassuring pat at her hand.

Once the door is closed, silence fills the air.

Hibiki looks at Reika, who isn't looking at him. And somehow this worries him.

"Honey, is there someth-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Reika had already pulled him into a hug. She takes the chance to absorb his scent into her mind, registering back her status as his wife. And also adding the existence of the baby, their sign of love.

"I missed you", she whispers unto his earlobe. "Like crazy."

Hibiki smiles blissfully while his hand moves to reply her hug. They stay embracing each other for a few more minutes and later breaking the hug with love in their eyes.

"So…", he reaches the place where she holds their unborn child, "how's papa's child doing in there?"

Her eyes go wide. If she recalled, Reika never mentioned about the baby to him. Unless he figured that out by himself.

"How did you know?"

"Honey, you are easier to read than a book."

She looks down, feeling embarrassed about her demeanor of running away from the house while carrying their baby. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm at fault too." He caresses her cheek lovingly. "I should know where I stand. I'm not some bachelor anymore, I have a family to take care of. So I shouldn't be hanging around at a girls' house late at night. You have the right to be mad at me."

"No…..I'm the one to be blame. Somehow this pregnancy makes my emotion more sensitive than ever." She stares at the blanket, doesn't want to lift her face. "And seeing you together with Christine makes me feel down, feeling that I'm not the one who's supposed to be beside you-"

Hibiki quickly puts his finger to her lips to cut her sentence. "Don't ever say that again, honey. I'm the one who'll decide who deserves myself. And I chose you. So don't ever bring this topic again, okay?"

Slowly, she nods and hugs him back. She misses the feeling of being in his arms. Now she has the chance, she wants to cherish the moments to the maximum.

* * *

"What do you mean we might be contaminated?"

"From our observation", the researcher continues to explain, "the pollen along the streets to Mizu Village is highly hazardous. And since the five of you have been there for quite a long time, we want to take this opportunity to research more on it."

"Huh?" Reika goes blank. "Contaminated? You mean we'll get sickness after breathing it in or some sort?"

"Yes", the researcher fixes his glasses, "but as I can see, one of you might have taken some precaution steps after finding out this fact."

"Right, Hibiki Laytis?"

Hibiki stares at him, and later nods. "Yes, I've told the seven of us to cover our mouth and nose to reduce the possibility to get the ailments. But how come you only take on us who'd come here? How about Mirajane, Christine, Happy, Julie and Ayumi?"

"That's settled." He holds out a file containing the information on the disease. "We've been searching for them around the Magnolia town and had them examined. Here, it says, they're clean. But we still need to check on you five, and we found out that the two of you were, surprisingly I must say, lived there before moving out elsewhere."

"Why?" Kraud gives him a suspicious look.

"Because-"

"Mister, let me tell them." Lucy fixates her sight upon Kraud and Reika before continuing. "Mizu Village you claimed to be your hometown was originally destroyed by a tsunami. But…."

She pauses and holds Natsu's wrist. "Go on, Lucy", Natsu convinces her.

"…The place is a regular spot for tsunamis, which means it was frequently got hit by them."

"You've got to be kidding me. But I saw it with my own eyes…." Kraud counterattacks. "I-I even talked to one of the villagers!"

They all give out a sympathetic look, except Reika and Kraud. Hibiki tries to finish the deduction. "The pollen along the streets of Mizu village was dangerous not because it can kill humans like a rattlesnake, but it is a silent killer. They will be inhaled by the person who walked there for a long period of time and will cause confusion to the brain. It can't differentiate between truth and imagination. Hence, the people who are affected can be called-"

"Insane."

Again, silence occupies the room.

"So….Does that mean, I've been falling for some illusion all this while?" Kraud clutches his hair, trying hard not to burst into tears. "Teepha was not even a living thing? I acted silly since I was ten?"

The researcher quickly grabs a hold of Kraud's shoulder as he seems to be losing his mind. But certainly, everyone would act the way he is when they knew the life they've been living was nothing more than a lie. As Kraud is going nuts, he calls his colleague to bring (_Though it's more to drag_) Kraud to a nearby room for him to calm down. Reika was going to stop them from pulling Kraud away from her but after she witnessed how heartbroken Kraud was, she can't do anything but to let him go. Kraud needs some time to accept this fate, this cruel fate of theirs.

"Am I going to be like him soon?" Reika looks at Hibiki with eyes full of despair. "I don't care what'll happen to me but I hope it won't affect our child…"

"Wait, what?" The researcher that came back after putting Kraud away, is clearly astonished by her statement.

"Yes, she's pregnant", Hibiki declares. "Is there something wrong?"

"All the more reason to check on her. Though we haven't researched on this disease thoroughly but I'm afraid she must be quarantined in a special place."

Lucy, Natsu and Hibiki goes wide-mouthed. This can't be happening!

"You seriously don't think that, do you?" Natsu asks the researcher to gain satisfaction. "She's pregnant! She's freaking pregnant!"

"Yeah….At this time, she really needs her husband next to her almost all the time", adds Lucy.

The researcher sighs, expecting these comments to come. "I know you want to call me ruthless or anything, but that's the procedure, I can't help it. The period of research can extend from around six months to five years. Again, it depends."

"But by that time she might have given birth!"

He shifts his vision to Hibiki, who is now in state of hopelessness. "…..Though I can't say this for sure but if you are willing, Mr. Laytis, you can depend on me about this matter."

"How can I trust you?"

"Please….This is the least I can do." He holds out his right palm. "I am Professor Ran Kyuren, and I vow to take care of your wife, Reika Laytis, during her time in this quaratine."

After staring at his hand and face continuously, Hibiki finally shakes Kyuren's hand, putting all his trust at him.

"Please."

* * *

"How can you trust him so quickly?!", yells Natsu as soon as they are out of the medical center's park. With his killing glare, Natsu grabs Hibiki's collar forcefully. "He's your fucking wife, idiot!"

"I know", Hibiki replies, also plastering his death glare. "Because I know who that professor is, that's why I think I can put my trust on him, though I don't plan to be swayed that easily…"

"Natsu, stop it", Lucy pulls Natsu's arm away from Hibiki and looks back at the ginger-haired gentleman. "Who is that man?"

"Ran Kyuren, you mean?"

"Who else, douche?" Natsu angrily crosses his arms, ignoring Lucy's uncomfortable stare.

Hibiki smiles before answering, "He's a professor."

"Don't play dumb! You're wasting my time!"

Sighing, he lifts his face to the sky. "He's someone close to Reika's beloved person. To be precise, her dear teacher."

Lucy and Natsu look at each other before Lucy voices out, "Care to explain?"

"His name is Ran Kyuren, the son of Ran Martin, or in this case you knew him as Marn, the water mage of Mizu Village."

* * *

**Cut! Okay everybody, wash up! We've got a long way to go! And Hibiki, if you want to have some intimate moments with Reika, go somewhere else! (**_**Hibiki : **_**Yeah, yeah….Meanie -.- *pulls Reika to their room) *Sighs* Okay, time to go and rest my back…..Natsu, that's MY bed! *kicks Natsu out* *Lays on the bed comfortably*….**

…

…

…

**Eeehhh?! The camera's still rolling? Wait, there's a blooper session eh? Hehehe….I've got lots in my room. Wanna go and check it out?**

* * *

_**Cutscene 1**_

She continued to observe the 'things' around her when suddenly she heard a grumbling sound, loud enough for the people around her to hear it too. She quickly put up her fighting stance and waited if there was any dangers around.

...

...

...

''Nothing was around'', she said. ''I wonder what that sound was...''

Her mind told her to proceed her walking when the grumbling sound was heard again. She looked around warily. Still, nothing hazardous was in her sight. She continued to walk when a pale blonde teenage boy suddenly appears in front of her and said, ''Mmm...Miss?''

''Yes? Can I help you?''

''I think your stomach needs to be filled...'',he said while pointing his thumb politely to Reika's grumbling tummy.

Reika stared at the blonde. "I don't think it's my stomach…"

His eyes widen. "So there really is a monster here waiting for an ambush?" He quickly set up his Snow magic.

"No. You got me wrong. What I mean is…..I don't think it's **my** stomach…" She looked at his groaning tummy. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head, eyeing the director from the corner of his big eyes.

"CUUUTTT!", twinSlayer shouts. "Eve, I told you to eat your breakfast before we started shooting!"

"Sorry….."

_**Cutscene 2**_

" You felt insecure, that's why you keep frowning to yourself", he says.

He takes Reika's right hand and puts it onto his left palm." You know which person you can open up to, so I won't force yourself if don't want to show your real feelings to me."

_-That calming pair of eyes...-_she thought,_- It was exactly the same as Marn.-_

She doesn't know why, but she feels safe by being next to Hibiki.

"Hey, flirty."

"Yeah?"

"Can I cry?"

"Of course."

twinSlayer: (_Thinking_)Okay, okay….just a lil' bit more…..Please, Reika , please…

Reika is trying her best in restraining herself from vomiting but the 'cut' screaming seems to be taking her deteriorating energy.

twinSlayer: And CU-

"Uweeekkkk!"

A nice splash of fruit salad, Fish and chips, dragonfruit juice, all mixed up with a certain someone's saliva, ended up on Hibiki's black pants.

"Medical Team!"

_**Cutscene 3**_

The wagon starts to move. He watches her as the vehicle drifts slowly back to the main road. Suddenly, something crosses his mind.

_-Can she adapt to that kind of surrounding? Fairy Tail parties hard...-_

While Reika is waving at Hibiki, a pillar from the commotion inside flies to her head. Wait, what?!

twinSlayer and the other crews have already start escaping from the to-be-crime-scene while Reika is still waving Hibiki goodbye at the wagon. He, on the other hand, tries to warn Reika but…..

_BAMM!_

…It's all too late now.

Feeling a little dizzy, Reika slowly lifts her face after being slammed hard by the supposedly 'chair'. Then, she saw a white big pillar in front of her, instead of a chair.

"Oy baka Natsu! You're supposed to kick the chair outside, not the pillar!"

"Eeeehh?! I mis-kicked it?!"

Clenching her fists tight, she stands up and runs inside. "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"RUUUNNNNNN!"

* * *

**And that's all for now. I hope I can insert more bloopers in here but you see, I have some work to do (Psh! -_- ) And lastly, wish me luck on my effort on getting this story done!**

**See you later~!**


End file.
